Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, je n'existe pas
by Miss Aleksandra Malfoy
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une nouvelle élève est envoyée à Serpentard et se lie d'amitié avec Hermione Granger? Et si Drago en tombait amoureux malgré lui ? Couple DMOC ... FICTION COMPLETE !
1. Rencontre

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Bon, c'est ma première fiction alors ayez pitié de moi ! Lol ! Vous allez sûrement vous demander pourquoi ma fic est classé R alors qu'il y a pas de sexe ... et ben parce que ça viendra après (un peu de patience), j'anticipe !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre 

C'était une rentrée comme toutes les précédentes : les élèves de Poudlard, accompagnés pour certains de leurs parents, se retrouvaient après deux long mois de vacances pour embarquer dans le Poudlard Express afin de reprendre le chemin de l'école des sorciers.

Harry, Hermione et Ron, tous trois de la maison Gryffondor, allaient entamer leur 6e année. Hermione et Ron étaient préfets, quand à Harry, lui était à la tête de l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison.

Ils étaient en pleine discutions lorsque la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit :

« Euh, excusez moi de vous dérangez mais est-ce que j'pourais rester avec vous parce que y'a plus de place dans les autres compartiment.

- Oui bien sûre, installe toi, déclara Hermione. »

Une jeune fille de leur âge venait d'apparaître : Cheveux mi-longs (mais pas trop long quand même) d'un noir brillant, raides mais recourbés inégalement par endroits, yeux bleu cristal qui étaient d'une profondeur hallucinante, peau aussi blanche et fragile que de la porcelaine, taille moyenne. Elle était habillée d'un jean moulant noir et d'un chemisier à manches courtes kaki entrouvert :

« Au fait, je m'appelle Elena, Elena Kalèchkovna mais tout le monde m'appelle Len.

- Moi c'est Hermione et voici Harry et Ron.

- Salut, firent ces deux derniers

- Tu es nouvelle ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue …..

- Oui en effet, je viens de Durmstrang, c'est là-bas que j'ai étudié l'année précédente.

- Et tes quatre autres années ?

- Et bien je les faites chez moi, j'ai eu des cours particulier car à l'époque je ne me sentais pas prête à quitter ma famille moldue. Mais j'en fus obligée en 5e année où je suis allée à Durmstrang : j'ai détesté ! C'était horrible et je ne regrette pas d'avoir changée d'école. Là bas c'est tous des tordus avec un esprit tordu ! J'espère qu'ici c'est plus sympathique !

- Pour ça t'as frappé à la bonne porte. Poudlard est une école extraordinaire, et les élèves sont pour la majorité agréables. Tu vas sûrement t'y plaire. Tu as dis que tu était dans une famille moldue, moi aussi !

- C'est génial ! Je ne suis pas seule pour une fois »

Et les deux filles entrèrent en pleine discussion laissant les deux garçons qui décidèrent de parler de quidditch (pour changer !) :

« Moi je suis à Gryffondor comme Ron et Harry.

- Moi je suis à Serpentard et je suis Préfète.

- A bon ? Tu as déjà passé le test du Choixpeau ?

- Oui il y a une semaine, et on m'a attribuée le « statut de Préfet ».

- Ron et moi nous sommes aussi Préfets.

- Cool !

- Je te trouve super sympa pour une Serpentard !

- Pourquoi ? Les autres Serpentards ne sont pas sympas ?

- En tout cas pas avec les Gryffondors. C'est une guerre qui remonte au fondement de l'école, tu vois le truc …….

- Ouais, et ben moi je m'en fou, t'es mon amie et maintenant que je t'ai trouvée je te garde ! T'est une super fille et j'ai pas envie de te laisser filer comme ça !

- Merci c'est gentil. »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois faisant place à une personne non désirée par nos trois héros : Drago Malefoy :

« GRANGER ! WEASLEY ! Ca fait dix minutes que vous devriez être dans le wagon des préfets ! Vous vous foutez du monde !

- Oh c'est vrai ! Vite dépêchons-nous !

- Ouais il serait peut être temps d'y penser « Miss-je-sais-tout ».

- La ferme Malefoy ! dit Harry

- Je t'ais pas sonné le balafré. Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain !

- C'est bon on te suit Malefoy ! déclara Hermione »

Drago ouvrait le passage suivit d'Hermione, Ron et Len :

« Tu vois Lença c'est un des con de l'école, chuchota Hermione.

- Merci pour l'info »

Les quatre élèves rejoignirent le reste du groupe ainsi que McGonagall dans le dernier compartiment du train. Elena se présenta et tous reçurent leurs instructions, les préfets retournèrent bien après dans leur compartiment afin de se changer car dans une trentaine de minutes le train allait arriver à destination :

« Qu'est ce qu'il te passionne dans la vie ?

- Et bien j'aime bien les sports extrêmes, la boxe, la danse, le chant … et la Russie. Je suis une grande passionnée de Russie ! Faut dire aussi que je suis plongée dedans depuis le berceau, mon père adoptif est Russe et ma mère adoptive –la sœur de ma vraie mère- est anglaise.

- Tu es adoptée ?

- Oui, ma mère est morte lorsque j'étais encore un bébé et c'est ma tante qui m'a recueilli.

- Tu sais comment elle est morte ?

- Assassinée par un sorcier puissant de l'époque.

- Voldemort ?

- Oui, je crois que c'est ça. Je ne souhaiterai qu'une chose c'est de le retrouver et de …..

- Tiens tiens tiens …………….. le balafré, le clodo, la sang de bourbe et ma très chère collègue. »

Drago venait de « re »faire son entrée dans le compartiment suivit cette fois-ci de Crabbe et Goyle :

« Dégage la Fouine ! Intervient Ron

- Ta gueule Weasley ! Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec la racaille de Gryffondor. Je me présente, Drago Malefoy. Viens dans mon compartiment, tu verras il est plus confortable et il mieux fréquenter que celui-ci.

- Tu sais que tu me déranges ! répondit Len

- Pardon ?

- T'as parfaitement bien entendu, je suis en pleine discussion avec ma nouvelle amie et toi tu viens me pomper l'air !

- Mais….ton amie ? …..la sang de bourbe ?

- Parfaitement, c'est mon amie et c'est pas un petit chieur qui va me dicter ce que je dois faire, alors maintenant débarrasse le plancher !

- Mais……….euh……..

- DEGAGE !

- On se débarrasse pas d'un Malefoy comme ça………….on se reverra !

- Bien sure qu'on se reverra, je te signale qu'on a la même salle commune !

- Fais pas ta maligne avec moi Kalèchkovna !

- Je tremble de peur …. »

Soudain il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche -impossible pour elle de bouger- ordonna à ces deux acolytes d'un signe de tête de se tenir prêt à réagir si la bande à Potter voulait tenter quelque chose, et lui susurra à l'oreille « Tu verra par la suite que je ne suis pas aussi sympa avec ceux qui me barre la route, soit tu es avec moi soit tu es contre moi…..à toi de choisir »

Sur ces paroles, il s'en alla de la pièce, fou de rage, suivit de ses deux gorilles.

Len n'était pas du tout impressionnée -elle avait su gardé son sang froid- mais plutôt intriguée et même attirée par ce surprenant personnage qui d'après elle lui réserverai maintes surprises.

* * *

Bon ce n'est qu'un petit début mais la suite promet (d'après mes copines et moi même). La suite est programée pour le vendredi ou samedi alors un peu de patience ... 

Miss Alexandra Malfoy


	2. Découverte de la salle commune

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Comme promis voici le chapitre 2, suite de la rentrée de notre tite Elena Kalèchkovna ! Les choses commences à devenir interessantes et il y a un peu plus de "rapprochement corporels", lol !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Découverte de la salle commune 

« Ouahou ! Quel caractère ! Ca c'est un Serpentard ! s'exclama Len

- Et ben ça alors ! T'es vraiment ……….surprenante, dit Ron, je ne pensais pas que tu lui parlerai ainsi surtout que c'est un gars de ta maison, et c'est même ton homologue masculin et……… !

- C'est bon Ron on a compris, tu as trouvé Len formidable, dit Harry.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Je ne pense pas que ce que tu ai été très prudent Len, s'inquiéta Hermione, il te coincera dans votre salle commune, et dieu seul sait ce qu'il peut te faire ………

- T'inquiète pas Mione, je vais le dompter ce ptit diable et lorsqu'il rentrera chez lui, ses parents ne le reconnaitront même plus »

Puis tous éclatèrent de rire jusqu'à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express à la gare du Pré-au-Lard. Comme chaque année, les premières années suivirent Hagrid pour monter dans les barques afin de traverser le lac, quand aux autres ils prirent place dans les diligences aux « chevaux invisibles » -pour la plupart des élèves- pour arriver aux château et assister à la cérémonie de répartition.

Dans une des calèches se trouvait : Harry, Ron, Mione, Len, Luna, Ginny et Neville. Les trois derniers firent connaissance avec Len dont Ron n'arrêtait pas de conter l'exploit du train.

Après une quinzaine de minute, les calèches arrivèrent à l'entrée du château ou l'immense double porte était largement ouverte afin d'accueillir avec le moins de bousculades les élèves affamés.

« J'ai faim ….., se lamenta Ron

- Rrrrron tu ne peut dont pas penser à autre chose qu'a ton estomac !

- Mais Mione, j'en peu plus, 'faut que je manger quelque chose !

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

- Je te pose la même question ………

- Vous allez arrêter tous les deux ! Ca va encore mal se finir ! s'énerva Ginny

- Que regarde tu Harry ? dit Ron

- La pauvre, elle est seule avec tous ces barbares de Serpentards.

- Tu parles de Len ? Oui c'est dommage, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait préféré être à notre table, dit Hermione. »

Et effectivementà la table des Serpentards, on pouvait voir qu'Elena n'était pas réellement ravis de se trouver là et elle aurait préféré être avec ses amis qui à première vue, s'amusaient bien à la table des Gryffondor.

Après une demi-heure de répartition, Dumbledore pris la parole :

« Bienvenu à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Comme chaque année, la forêt interdite est bien sûre interdite, et la liste des objets interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école peut être consultée à tout moment dans le bureau de Mr Rusard. Nous avons aussi la joie d'accueillir une élève qui nous vient de Durmtrang, Melle Elena Kalèchkovna. Elle entrera ici directement en 6e année et sera la préfète de la maison Serpentard avec Mr Malefoy. Bien, maintenant que tout a été dit je vous souhaite un bon appétit. »

Et d'un signe de mains, les succulent mets apparurent sur les cinq tables. Tous firent un excellent repas –comme à chaque rentrée-.

A la fin du dînez tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie et chacun suivirent leurs préfets pour se rendre dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Après avoir couché tous les « morveux » de Serpentard -comme Drago les appelle si bien- Len accompagné de son homologue masculin se dirigèrent vers le tableau indiqué par McGonagall un peu plus tôt. Le tableau représentait une Lady en robe longue de velours vert bouteille parsemée de fleurs de lys cousus au fil d'or.

Elena était éblouit par la beauté de la jeune femme qui selon elle avait aux environs de 25 ans. Le silence fut rompu par Drago :

« Bon Kalèchkovna, on doit trouvé un mot de passe ! Tu proposes quoi ?

- Et bien j'ai pensé à « Nuit étoilée d'un été de mon enfance en Russie »……..

- Et moi je propose « pourquoi tu choisirais pas un mot de passe qui ne mesure pas 3 km »

- Aha, très drôle, vas y toi expose tes « brillantes » idées !

- « Cœur de glace » !

- Ok, va pour « Cœur de glace »…..

- Est-ce votre choix à tous les deux ? questionna la Lady.

- Oui ! répondirent les deux préfets d'une même voix. »

Soudain le tableau pivota sur la droite et Drago entra le premier ne faisant aucune preuve de galanterie :

« Sympa ! murmura Len. »

Ils découvrirent une salle commune de forme circulaire et de couleur de vert et argent (n/a: je vous rappelle qu'ils sont tous les deux à Serpentard! lol). Il y avait à leur droite une cheminée entourée d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils verts. A leur gauche, se trouvait deux bureaux en bois très sombre l'un face à l'autre -le coin travail surement- et une grande bibliothèque de même couleur que leur bureau. Pour finir, devant eux se dressait trois portes: celle de gauche était de couleur verte et argent avec l'écriteau «Préfète», celle du milieu était blanche –surement la salle de bain- et celle droite était de même couleur que la première avec l'écriteau «Préfet».

« Bon, pendant que tu t'extasie devant la salle, moi je vais visiter ma chambre, dit Drago.

- Et bien je vais faire de même »

Sur ce, chacun entra dans sa chambre. Elena pu découvrir une pièce rectangulaire, avec un lit à baldaquin entouré de chaque côté d'une table de chevet brun très foncé, une armoire et un meuble –où se trouvait sa chaîne hi fi- toujours de même couleur et au font de la pièce une grande fenêtre –évidement tout aux couleurs de Serpentard-. Elle remarqua que toutes ses affaires avaient été disposées à leur place dans la chambre et remercia intérieurement les elfes de maisons car elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de tout ranger ce soir.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et allât s'asseoir près de la cheminée allumée pour repenser à cette première journée quand :

« Alors Kalèchkovna, c'est quoi ta réponse ?

- Pardon ?

- Ta réponse, t'as décidé quoi ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Il me semble que dans le train je t'ai proposé un choix avant de m'en aller !

- Ah oui …..

- « Ah oui …. » -en imitant sa voix- alors, je t'écoute.

- Premièrement, dit elle en se dirigeant vers lui, j'ai un prénom et deuxièment je n'ai pas à te donner de réponse !

- Mauvaise réponse …. »

Sur ces paroles, il s'avança dangereusement vers la jeune fille –qui elle reculait au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coincée entre lui et un des murs de la pièce:

« T'es plutôt pas mal, même très bien je dirais….

- Ecarte-toi de moi Malefoy, tu m'écrase !

- Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

- Et si tu n'as pas envie alors... »

Elle lui envoya un coup de genoux bien placé et profita de sa faiblesse pour s'écarter et se diriger calmement vers la porte de sa chambre. Il se tordait de douleur et les sentiments d'Elena étaient partagés entre la pitié et la joie.

« T'es givrée ou quoi ? se plaint le garçon.

- Je t'avais prévenue, dit la Serpentarde.

- Sale petite peste !

- Merci du compliment, rétorqua la jeune fille en rigolant légèrement. Bonne nuit Malefoy »

Il se releva avec une énorme douleur à l'entrejambe et repensa à cette nouvelle élève très attirante que se soit par son physique avantageux ou par sa personnalité explosive digne d'une Serpentarde :

« Tôt ou tard elle sera à moi, je m'en fait la promesse »

Il se rendit dans sa chambre avec un sourire aux lèvres comme seul lui savait bien le faire :

« Oui, elle tombera sous mon charme et après avoir obtenue d'elle ce que je veux, je la jetterai comme toutes les autres ».

* * *

Réponse aux reviews: 

Paprika Star : Tu as visé juste (enfin je pense que le message était clair) c'est le couple Elena/Drago qui est mit en avant (c'est un peu le centre de l'histoire )! C'est un couple explosif qui va bouger un peu le train-train quotidien de Poudlard. Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir (1e review, YOUPI), bisoux !

Fleur Potter : Oui, t'a vu c'est la classe d'avoir sa fic sur le net ! Et oui, si je peux vous aurez le chapitre 12 lundi matin ! (Oui, en fait mes copines au bahut sont mes testeuses de fictions, lol donc elles ont une avance de 10 chapitres sur vous ... je suis sadique !). Bisoux ma Fleur adorée !

Jessy : Merci ma couz ! Mais franchement si t'as le temps ce serai cool une fiction Harry/Drago (de toute façon quand y'a mon Drakichou moi j'aime bien ...)! Bisoux je t'adore !

* * *

Mais il est machiavélique notre Drago, lol ! La suite vendredi prochain ! 


	3. Première journée à Poudlard

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Je suis vaiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre 3 hier soir mais j'était tellement crevé que je dormais sur place ... pour la petite histoire, jeudi soir j'ai aidé Fleur Potter à finir son exposé de français jusqu'a 1h30 du matin c'est pour ça que vendredi soir j'étais complètement épuisée ! Bon j'arrête de raconter ma "life" et vous laisse lire ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Première journée à Poudlard 

Elena passa une assez bonne nuit –surtout en pensant au joli coup de pieds de la veille-. Elle se leva en baillant, elle était en débardeur bleu marine et un mini short de la même couleur avec l'inscription « Sexy Girl »- sur les deux -. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain sans prendre la peine de frapper et ce qu'elle vit la réveilla au plus haut point. Elle ouvra grand les yeux en voyant Drago vêtu seulement d'une serviette lui entourant la taille. Elle remarqua que le Serpentard était plutôt séduisant et vachement bien foutu (n/a : les filles svp on ne bave pas sur la clavier ! merci.).

« Tu va rester plantée là à me mater longtemps ?

- Te mater ? TOI ? Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités. Je ne fais que regarder devant moi et ce n'est pas ma faute si TOI tu es devant moi à moitié nu !

- Tu vas dire aussi que je suis adepte du nudisme lorsque je m'apprête à prendre ma douche ?

- Tout à fait ! Tu vois peut être que ton cas n'est pas encore perdu ! »

Il bouillonnait de rage.

« TU VAS ME LAISSER PRENDRE MA PUTAIN DE DOUCHE, OUI OU NON ?

- Ok, ok t'énerve pas je m'en vais ! Fallais le dire que t'était pudique à ce point ! »

Elle sortit.

« C'est un cas cette fille, elle se fout de moi et j'ai rien à lui répliquer ! Ca va être plus dure que ce que j'imaginais. »

Pendant ce temps, Elena s'installa sur le canapé près de la cheminée. Elle entendit l'eau de la douche coulée, à la pensée de Drago entièrement nu sous la douche, elle eu un énorme sourire au lèvres. Quelques minutes après, Drago sortit de la salle de bain permettant à Elena de se laver elle aussi.

Une demi-heure après elle était prête à aller manger. Elle sortit de sa salle commune et se dirigea vers la grande salle avec un demi-sourire en repensant à la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir lorsque Hermione couru vers elle à sa rencontre :

« T'as l'aire de bonne humeur toi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malefoy ?

- Oh rien de spéciale, je viens juste de le voir à moitié nu……

- QUOI ?

- Tu as très bien entendu Mione !

- Comment ça se fait ?

- C'est tout bête ! Je suis entrée dans la salle de bain sans frapper et voilà le résultat !

- Ah……….. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles puis Hermione le rompit :

« Et……..euh…….il….il est…..euh…il est comment ? »

Elena était pliée en quatre par la question hésitante d'Hermione.

« OUI BON CA VA ARRETE DE RIRE, C'EST PAS DROLE !

- Ok, si tu veux savoir, il est bien foutu. Il pourrait faire baver d'envie n'importe qu'elle fille de Poudlard !

- Tant que ça ?

- Oh oui, je peux te l'assurer ! »

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux et se dirigèrent prendre leur petit déjeuné. Elles se séparèrent, chacune allant à sa table. Hermione s'assit à coté de Ron et en face de Harry, tous les deux avec un exemplaire de leur emplois du temps de la semaine :

« Tiens Hermione, je t'en ai gardé un pour toi, dit Ron en rougissant.

- Merci Ron. Alors par quoi commençons aujourd'hui ?

- Je te laisse deviner…..

- Potion, deux heures, avec les Serpentards ?

- Bingo, s'exclama Harry d'un ton qui sonnait faux.

- Après tout, faut pas changer les bonnes habitudes ! »

Le cours du professeur Rogue commença comme tous les autres –sauf peut être que Rogue aujourd'hui était de très mauvaise humeur- mais :

TOC ! TOC ! TOC ! (n/a: comment je fais trop bien les bruitages ...)

« Entrez !

- Excusez-moi professeur pour mon retard.

- Quelle est votre excuse ?

- Je me suis perdue dans les couloirs.

- C'est votre premier jour de classe et vous vous permettez de venir en retard à MON cours ?

- C'est un accident, je suis nouvelle ici et je me suis perdue dans les couloirs.

- Et vous ne pouviez pas demander le chemin à quelqu'un ?

- C'est ce que j'ai fait quand j'ai pu trouvé quelqu'un car tout le monde était déjà en classe ! J'ai demandé à Mr Rusard car c'était le seul –à part moi- encore dans les couloirs.

- Bon, je passerai l'éponge pour cette fois, mais ne vous avisez plus de venir en retard à mon cours la prochaine fois, dit-il d'un ton menaçant. »

Elle regarda la classe et vis que la seule place vide était à côté de Malefoy. Elle s'assit à coté de lui tout en ronchonnant.

« Je me permet de vous rappeler que vous garderez ces places jusqu'à la fin de l'année, dit Rogue tout en regardant particulièrement la nouvelle.

- Quelle chance ! dit-elle à voix basse. »

Le cours se termina, avec des points en moins pour Gryffondor et les rires constants de tous les Serpentards –sauf d'Elena-.

Pendant la journée elle eu le plaisir de discuter avec Hagrid, de revoir McGonagall, et de connaître d'autres professeurs. Après un copieux repas, elle dit bonsoir à ses amis et se rendit dans sa salle commune.

« Alors, ça t'a fait plaisir d'être à coté de moi toute la journée ? dit Malefoy.

- Tu veux que je te réponde franchement ?

- Oui.

- Ca m'a gonflé plus qu'autre chose ! Maintenant si tu voulais bien m'excuser j'ai envie de me reposer loin de toi.

- Oh non, tu vas rester avec moi !

Il s'approcha d'Elena mais celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Seulement deux ou trois centimètres les séparait. Il commença à la prendre par la taille, elle se tenait toujours droite en le regardant dans les yeux. Il descendit une de ses mains au niveau de sa cuisse et remonta lentement. Elle le regardait toujours dans ses yeux de glace. Puis :

« C'est bon là t'as fini ? »

Il s'arrêta net et lui demanda interloqué :

« Ca ne te fait rien ?

- Non ça ne me fait rien d'autant plus que c'est toi qui le fait, y'a plus désirable que toi !

- Quoi !

- Maintenant je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Il était sous le choc. C'est la première fille qui ne montre aucun sentiment de désir avec ce « numéro » de caresses. Et elle avait insinué qu'il n'était pas désirable alors que toutes les filles –mis à part celles de la bande à Potty- le trouvent beau et séduisant. Cette fille est vraiment dure à draguer dit donc !

De son coté, Elena était dans sa chambre à repenser au moment de « rapprochement » entre elle et Lui. Elle s'était vraiment forcée pour garder son sang-froid, un peu plus et elle se laissait aller. Il était irrésistible ce gars là. Elle était excellente comédienne, ce qui lui a permis de jouer à l'indifférence avec lui. Ce qu'elle savait avec les mecs c'est qu'il ne fallait jamais leur montrer qu'on leur appartenait. Il ne faut pas se laisser faire dès les premières fois, il faut résister pour leur montrer qu'il devait mériter la fille en quelques sortes.

Ils se couchèrent presque en même temps avec chacun la pensé de l'autre dans la tête.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews: 

Paprika Star : Grave, c'est une vraie tigresse ! Elle est à fond pour le féminisme ! Elle ne supporte pas les gars comme Drago et le montre bien (à cause de son passé à Dumstrang, qui sera beaucoup évoqué et expliqué lors de sa 7e année, j'ai déja tout prévu, lol). Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'y aura rien entre eux, au conraire ! Bisoux !

Jessy : Moi, traitresse ? OUI ! Niarf niarf ! Bon, quand tu viendra à la maison, je te passerai la suite, je suis tros gentille moi ! Oui, elle se défoule (j'adore ça, lol) mais ça fait pas de mal à Drago de se prendre un coup de la part d'une fille de temps en temps ! Promis, on viendra voir l'appart de ta soeur et j'espert que tu t'éclate bien à Oxford ! Moi j'ai trop kiffé, c'était mortel ! Bisoux ma puce !

* * *

Va-y Len ! Emerde bien notre Drago ! Qu'il dessende un peu de son petit nuage de popularité, lol ! La suite vendredi prochain ! 


	4. Premier week end

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Ah les vacances ... c'est génial (sauf quand on s'emerde ...) ! J'en ai profité pour avancé la fiction (chapitre 12 enfin terminé et chapitre 13 commencé) ainsi que de lire quelques fics sur le site. Bon, voilà le chapitre 4 c'est le commencement d'un tout petit quiproquo mais qui apporte quand même son petit grain de sel !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Premier week-end 

Voilà une semaine qu'Elena était dans sa nouvelle école. Elle était parfaite ! Elle avait des profs sympas –Rogue est bien sûre l'exception- sa meilleur amie Hermione, des copains (Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville) et ………..Drago qui depuis quelques jours avait « abandonner » la partie. C'était le « premier » samedi et Elena avait un projet en tête. Elle descendait prendre sont petit déjeunée quand:

« Salut Len !

_-_ Salut Mione !

_-_ Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

_- _Au poil !

_-_ Moi aussi. Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

_-_ Et bien j'ai une super idée.

_-_ C'est quoi ?

_-_ Ca te dirait de faire une soirée que nous deux dans ma chambre ?

_-_ Et bien, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire pour dans 2 semaines et il faut absolument que je m'avance …

_-_ HERMIONE ! Laisse un peu tes devoirs et viens te détendre ce soir, allez s'il te plait !

_-_ Bon ok, mais tu me promet que demain on travaille toutes les deux !

_-_ Pas de problème ! »

Pendant qu'elles parlaient, elles avaient avancé jusqu'à la grande salle et étaient déjà à l'intérieur juste à l'entrée.

« Bon, je vais manger. On se voit après !

_-_ Ok. Tu sais Mione, je t'adore. »

Suivant les gestes aux paroles, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna. Harry, Ron, Parvati, Ginny, Neville et Lavande avaient observé la scène et avaient ouvert grand les yeux lorsqu'ils avaient vus le baiser:

« Salut, dit Hermione joyeusement. »

Aucune réponse.

« Euh, vous allez bien ?

_-_ Elle t'a embrassé, s'empressa de dire Ron.

_-_ Et alors ?

_-_ Et alors ? Mais c'est déguelasse !

_- _C'est une bise amicale y'a pas de quoi s'énerver !

_-_ Je crois que l'on n'a pas eu la même vision des choses Hermione, d'ici c'était plus qu' « amicale », dit Harry.

_-_ Quoi ?

_- _Hermione, Harry à raison, je m'y connaît en baisers et je peut t'assurer que c'était beaucoup plus qu'amicale, surenchérit Parvati.

_-_ Mais vous êtes dingues ? Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'elle est …...

_-_ Si Mione, elle est lesbienne ! déclara Ron.»

Hermione avait maintenant des doutes. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si toute cette complicité à ses yeux était un amour naissant pour son amie ? Et ce soir ? Etait-ce un rendez-vous amoureux ? Après tout elle avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne !

/Oh non ce soir on sera seules, et si elle est lesbienne, elle essayera de m'embrasser/

Le soir arriva à grands pas et Hermione était effrayer de devoir affronter sa meilleure amie de cette manière –elle s'était dit qu'il valait mieux mettre les choses au clair avec Elena ce soir avant que cela ne dégénère.

De son coté, Elena rangea sa chambre au maximum et sur le coup de 20h00 elle descendit dans les cuisines pour demander aux elfes de maison de lui donner quelques bonnes choses –bonjour les kilos, lol-. Elle les remercia et remonta dans sa salle commune avec de la crème glacée, des bonbons et des jus de citrouilles dans les bras. Malefoy se trouvait, lui-même dans cette salle et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant la Serpentarde les bras chargé ainsi:

« Et c'est en quel honneur ? demanda-t-il froidement.

_-_ Ne rêve pas, ce n'est pas pour toi !

_-_ Tu vas manger tout ça ?

_-_ Pas toute seule, t'est ouf !»

Drago ne savait pas ce que voulait dire «ouf» mais supposa que c'était une insulte moldue.

« Et avec qui alors si ce n'est pas moi ? demanda-t-il encore plus froidement.

_-_ Avec Hermione.

_-_ Elle va venir ?

_- _Exactement !

_-_ JE REFUSE QUE CETTE SANG-DE-BOURBE DEBARQUE CHEZ MOI !

_-_ Je te rappelle que C'EST AUSSI CHEZ MOI, et de plus on s'enfermera dans ma chambre donc tu ne seras pas dérangé ! »

TOC! TOC! TOC!

« Ca y est elle est là ! dit-elle. »

Hermione entra timidement dans la salle commune, devant laquelle elle était en admiration. Quelques instant après elles se mirent à chuchoter toutes les deux, ce qui énerva Drago. Elles se retournèrent, gloussèrent en le regardant et se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Elena avec « munissions » et affaires de nuit:

« Tu es sure que Malefoy n'est pas en colère ? »

Hermione avait reprit confiance en elle en ayant oublier le «pourquoi elle paniquait».

« Bien sûre que si il l'est, mais c'est aussi chez moi alors il n'a rien à dire ! »

Elles rigolèrent de plus belles puis soudain:

« Tu as un téléviseur dans ta chambre ?

_-_ Oui, pourquoi ? Je ne te l'ai pas dit ?

_-_ Non.

_-_ Oups, désolée Mione !

_-_ C'est pas grave. »

Elle regarda avec admiration tous les dvds de son amie, il y avait de tout ( amour, comédie, action, science-fiction, horreur, … ), mais soudains un détail lui vient à l'esprit:

« Comment fait-tu pour faire fonctionner tes appareils moldus ?

_-_ Rien ne t'échappe Mione, et bien pour tout te dire c'est un sort que m'a apprit une fille à Durmstrang. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose positive dans mon petit séjour là-bas !

_-_ C'est le sort « Modimus » ?

_-_ Ouais. Tu le connais ?

_-_ Oui et je croyais être la seule, mais je vois que non ! »

Pendant une bonne heure elles papotèrent tout en mangeant des friandises et sirotant du jus de citrouille. Hermione se rappela soudain ce qui l'effrayait auparavant et pris une mine terrifiée en y repensant:

« Ca va Mione ?

_-_ Euh, oui oui ne t'inquiet pas, ça va aller…...

_-_ Non, je vois bien que t'es pas bien, tu veux en parler ?

_- _Je ne peux pas.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_- _C'est à propos de…

_-_ De ….?

_- _De toi.

_-_ De moi ?

_-_ Et de tes préférences.

_-_ Mes préférences ?

_-_ Oui, les autres penses que tu es …»

Elle respira profondément et déclara:

« Lesbienne »

Un énorme silence s'installa. Hermione regretta ce qu'elle venait de dire, croyant avoir blesser son amie. Tandis qu' Elena:

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

_-_ Pourquoi ris-tu ?

_- _C'EST TROP DROLE ! HAHAHAHAHA !

_-_ M'enfin tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans !

_-_ Je sais pas qui t'a fait gober ça mais c'est la plus grosse connerie de l'année ! dit-elle entre deux fous rires.

_-_ Alors, tu…, tu n'es pas homosexuelle ?

_-_ Bien sûre que non !

_-_ En vérité, c'est les autres Gryffondors qui m'on fait douter. Ils pensaient que la bise de ce matin était plus qu'amicale.

_-_ Qu'ils sont cons ! C'est juste un signe d'amitié, rien de plus !

_-_ Oui, en y repensant je me suis vraiment inquiétée pour rien !

_-_ C'est clair !

_-_ Mais, les autres, ils y croient toujours !

_-_ Je m'en fiche ! Ils oublieront et tout redeviendra comme avant.»

/Enfin je l'espère…/

Puis Hermione répondit:

« On verra bien »

Et sur ce, elle se regardèrent un bon film et s'endormirent devant. Ce fut une très bonne soirée entre filles. Le lendemain matin, elles se promirent de recommencer. La Gryffondore rentra dans son dortoir et la Serpentarde se recoucha un peu car il n'était que 9h00.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews: 

Ambre Malfoy: Merdi de me faire un peu de pubEmma, lol !Tu connaisdéjà la suite, maisCHUT faut rien dire aux autres, mdr ! Bisoux ma chiwi !

Geminie: Merci, et ne t'inquiète pas il va encore s'en prendre des vents et d'ailleur ce ne sera pas le seul ... Elena va se déchainer sur tout ce qui est Serpentard, tu pourra le voir dans le prochains chapitres ! Bisoux !

Jessy : Lol, nan je pense pas que ça va le traumatiser ... il aime bien qu' Elena lui tienne un peu tête (ça change de Pansy et Cie) mais trop c'est trop et il va craqué à un moment donné ! C'est comme tu veux, si tu veux les lires en avance tu sais ou les trouver mais si tu préfère attendre ... au choix ! Bisoux ma puce !

Zillah666 : Ouais, pour une fois qu'il n'a pas ce qu'il veux tout de suite, lol ! Je met un nouveau chapitre tous les vendredi (en règle générale) donc vendredi prochain tu saura la suite (chouette)! Bisoux !

* * *

Alors, que va-t-il se passé ? Est-ce que tout va redevenir comme avant aussi vite ? la réponse vendredi prochain ! 


	5. Ces regards étranges

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Sorry ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster le chapitre 5 hier ! J'ai enchaîné les soirées chez les amies (Ambre Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson ...) et je n'ai rien pu faire ! Donc le chapitre est posté ce matin ...

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Ces regards étranges 

Elena se re-réveilla vers 11h00. Elle se remémora les évènements de la nuit passée : ça avait été une super soirée passée entre fille. Ce qui était certain, c'est que ce n'était pas la dernière soirée pyjama qui se déroulerai à Poudlard ! Elle sortit de ses appartements et alla rejoindre sa « très chère table favorite ». Elle mangea en quatrième vitesse et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour travailler avec Hermione.

C'était une matinée comme les autres mais il y avait tout de même une chose de différent. Elena ses sentait observée : pas comme à l'ordinaire. D'habitude on la regardait de façon admirative ou envieuse mais jamais comme cela ! Elle avait l'impression d'être observé comme on observe un monstre !

/ Est-ce mon imagination ? Ou est-ce la réalité ? Si oui, Pourquoi ? Qu'ais-je encore fais /

Tant de questions sans réponses. Mais au grand soulagement d'Elena, elle était arrivée devant les portes de la bibliothèque et dans quelques instants y retrouverait son amie.

Elle poussa la porte, entra et se dirigea vers Hermione qui était entrain de lire un livre (n/a : on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes …) :

« Coucou !

_-_ Salut Len, bien dormis ce matin ?

_-_ Mouais, ça va et toi ?

_-_ Moi je suis ici depuis une heure.

_- _Une heure !

_- _Et oui, on commence ?

_-_ Ok ! »

Elle commencèrent à travailler mais Elena n'était pas du tout concentré : on l'observait toujours ! C'était agaçant d'autant plus qu'elle ignorait la raison :

« Hermione ?

_-_ Mmh ?

_-_ T'as pas remarqué quelque chose de différents ?

_-_ A quel sujet ?

_- _Les élèves.

_-_ Oui et alors ?

_-_ Ils me regardent bizarrement !

_- _…

_-_ Tu saurais par hasard pourquoi ?

_-_ Euh …. non …. euh ... je ne vois pas du tout …

_-_ En est-tu sûre ?

_- _Et bien ….

_-_ Hermione ne tourne pas autour du pot et dis-moi ce qui se passe !

_-_ Tu te rappelles de ce que les Gryffondors pensaient de toi, hier ?

_- _Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que ….

_-_ Si ! Ils pensent tous que tu es homosexuelle !

_-_ Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Comment l'information s'est-elle propagée si vite ?

_-_ Les nouvelles vont vite à Poudlard !

_-_ ….

_-_ Enfin une minorité d'élève n'est pas au courrant …

_- _Qui n'est pas au courrant ?

_-_ Les Serpentards.

_-_ A bon ? Pourtant …

_-_ Ils s'excluent eux même c'est pour ça qu'ils ne le savent pas. Personne n'a de contactes avec eux. Et ce genre d'informations est dite à voix très basse et seulement dans les salles communes. En générale, ils savent qu'au bout d'une semaine voir deux. Avec un peu de chance on y mettra fin avant qu'ils soient au courant !

_-_ J'aimerai bien ! »

Elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, après leur travaille, pour déjeuner. Là encore, les regards étaient tournés vers le « couple », en particulier vers Elena.

Après le repas, elles s'installèrent au bord du lac afin de réfléchir à un moyen de mettre fin à cette affreuse rumeur :

« Je pourrais jeter un sortilège d'oubliette sur tous les élèves !

_- _Non, ils sont trop nombreux !

_-_ Lancer une autre rumeur mais celle-ci vrai !

_-_ Non, ça ne les arrêtera pas !

_- _Les frapper jusqu'au sang !

_-_ Non, trop dangereux !

_-_ J'ai plus d'idées moi !

_-_ Et moi je n'en ai aucune qui me viens à l'esprit et la bibliothèque ne nous sera d'aucun secours !

_- _Pff, je suis foutue !

_-_ Mais non, on trouvera bien un moyen ! Allez viens, on est assez restées ici, il est tard ! C'est bientôt l'heure du dînez !

_-_ Merci mais je n'ai pas faim, ça m'a coupé l'appétit !

_-_ Comme tu voudras, je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta salle commune ?

_-_ Je veux bien, merci ! »

Hermione accompagna Elena jusqu'au fameux tableau. Elle s'élancèrent et :

« Passe une bonne nuit Len.

_-_ Toi aussi Mione.

_-_ Je suis heureuse de t'avoir comme amie !

_-_ Moi aussi ! »

Elles se quittèrent, l'une allant se coucher tandis que l'autre s'apprêterait à dîner.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews: 

Ptite couette family: Merci tata ! Je peux te rassurer ce n'est que fictif mais c'est vrai que parfois j'aimerai être Elena et d'ailleur si j'avais un rôle dans Harry Potter ce serai le sien ! J'ai créer Elena en lui donnant des traits physiques que j'aimerai avoir, ainsi qu'un sacré caractère qui est presque comme le miens (en évidement un peu plus exagéré). Sinon pour les fautes, je fais ce que je peux ! Je sais la grammaire et l'orthographe n'ont jamais été mes points forts mais Word m'aide énormément ! Je ne pense pas faire un scénario (en tout cas ce n'est pas mon objectif pour le moment) mais si il y a un rôle pour ma tite Anne-Charlotte je te le signalerai, lol ! Gros Bisoux !

Jessy : Lol, nan elle sera bien avec Malfoy mais pas tout de suite ( je peux l'affirmer, elle est HETERO !). Sa relation avec Hermione n'est qu'une tendre amitiée ... et si elle garde ses distances avec Malfoy c'est parcequ'elle à un lourd passé derrière elle ! Bisoux ma puce et merci d'être allé voir papy !

* * *

Elle est bien dans une énorme merde notre tite Kalèchkovna, que va-t-elle faire pour rétablire la vérité ? Réponse vendredi prochain ! 


	6. Un baisé pour le prouver

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Chapitre 6 en ligne ! C'est un de mes chapitres favoris, vous devez vous douter de ce qu'il va se passer, non ?

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Un baisé pour le prouver 

Voilà une semaine d'écoulée et toujours pas de plan. Leurs regards et leurs chuchotements étaient devenus insupportables ! C'était à en devenir fou ! Elena s'en arrachait presque les cheveux tellement elle en avait marre de tout ça ! C'était dimanche, le matin aux alentours de 11h00 (n/a : c'est l'heure à laquelle notre tite russe se lève quand y'a pas cours !), Elena sortit de sa chambre à moitié endormie quand :

« On fait la grasse mat' ? demanda Drago.

_-_ Oui, je n'aime pas me presser le matin lorsque je n'ai pas cours !

_-_ T'as raté le petit dej'.

_-_ Ah ? Bah tant pis !

_-_ Au fait, j'ai oublié de te le demander mais, t'as fais quoi l'autre soir avec Granger ? demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

_-_ On a parlé, mangé, regardé un film et dormit. »

Drago ignorait ce qu'était un « film » mais préféra se concentrer sur l'information recherchée.

« C'est tout ?

_- _Tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi d'autre ?

_-_ Ca parait évident, non ? Tu résistes à mes caresses irrésistibles pour toute femme normale et tu t'enfermes avec une autre fille pour la nuit ! Tu es lesbienne, c'est certain !

_- _OH MAIS TU VAS PAS T'Y METTRE TOI AUSSI ! L'AMITIE EST INCONNUE DANS CE MONDE OU QUOI ? »

Elle tourna le dos à Drago et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain pour se détendre car elle était sur le point de frapper tout ce qui bougeait à moi de 10 mètres. Elle se fit couler un bain dans la gigantesque baignoire –qui pouvait accueillir une dizaine de personnes sans problèmes- et s'y introduit complètement.

/Pourquoi les gens croient que je suis homosexuelle ? Pour la bise c'était simplement de l'amitié et ce n'est pas parce que je montre de indifférence à un homme que je suis forcément lesbienne –en plus il m'attire ce con !-. En ce qui concerne la soirée d'hier, c'était juste une soirée pyjama –bon ok, on n'était que deux, mais après on sera plus !-, c'est pas ma faute si les sorciers ne connaissent pas les pratiques moldues…..Et pourquoi j'essaye de me justifier à moi-même alors que je sais parfaitement que je suis pas ce que les autres pensent ? Faut vraiment que j'arrête la Vodka, moi (n/a : et oui, pour ce détendre le soir, un tit verre de Vodka ça aide ! lol) /

Elle sortit de son bain et alla s'habiller dans sa chambre. Elle mit un haut noir moulant avec l'inscription « Bad Girl », un pantalon très large noir aussi, ses « Van's » de la même couleur et son éternel bracelet en tissus (n/a : toujours noir, lol, elle est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui !). Ce dernier était toujours à son poigner, elle ne l'enlevait que pour prendre sa douche mais sitôt hors de l'eau elle le remettait –peut être que ce bout de tissus cache quelque chose de secret ?- (n/a : je souligne bien ce point là car ça aura une importance capitale pour la suite de l'histoire !).

Elle sortis de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la grande salle et plus précisément vers la table des Gryffondors, sous le regard de tous les élèves présents :

« J'en ai marre de vos putain de conneries ! Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! »

Les Gryffondors (à peu près les même que la dernière fois) la regardaient. Ils avaient peurs d'elle et de ce qu'ils croyaient sa différence. C'était comme si elle venait d'une autre planète :

« Sous prétextes que j'embrasse ma meilleure amie sur la joue, pour lui montrer mon amitié, je suis tout de suite classée homosexuelle ! C'est quoi ce délire ?

_-_ Moi ça m'excite les lesbiennes ! dit Seamus

_-_ Tant mieux pour toi, sauf que moi je n'en suis pas une !

_- _Une preuve ! dirent Parvati et Lavande d'une même voix.

_-_ Pardon ?

On veut que tu nous prouves que tu n'es pas réellement lesbienne.

_-_ Et je fait comment moi ? »

Les deux Gryffondors se mirent à chuchoter, tous les élèves des quatre maisons confondus les regardèrent avec attention pour savoir ce qu'il allait se passer :

« Tu vas devoir embrasser le prochain garçon qui passera la porte de la grande salle !

OK, pas de problème ! »

La majorité des élèves étant sur place, personne ne savait vraiment qui serai l'heureux élu. Soudain, ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher et de loin et ils aperçurent deux Serpentards se précipitant presque vers la grande salle, tous deux grandement affamés. Mais deux bras puissants appartenant à une troisième personne les retiennent, les poussant vers l'arrière :

« Je vous ai déjà dis que c'était moi qui entrait d'abord, abrutis ! »

Ce dernier entra dans la grande salle, les regards étaient tournés vers Lui. Puis, Elena s'approcha de lui, mi-excité et mi-coléreuse car en l'embrassant c'était comme si elle abandonnait la partie. Elle avança et déposa fougueusement ses douces lèvres sur celle du Serpentard, tout en le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. Il se laissa faire et, au grand étonnement d'Elena, il approfondit le baisé. Tous avaient une expression bien précise dans les yeux : certains contents, d'autres dégoûtés et pour la plus part des filles, envieuses ou haineuses. Ils mirent fin au baisé pour manque d'oxygène (n/a c'est qu'il en faut de l'énergie pour embrasser !). Elle ne pris même pas la peine de Le regarder dans les yeux et se retourna vers la salle toute entière :

« Voilà, maintenant que je n'entende plus de connerie comme celle-ci circulé dans cette école sinon la prochaine fois c'est mon poing dans la gueule, compris ? »

Sur ces paroles, elle sortit dehors pour se rafraîchir les idées.

/En y repensant, c'était comique de voir leurs têtes lorsque je l'ai embrassé ! C'était divin mais maintenant Il ne fera que me le rappeler ! Et il retentera sa chance, avec son air séducteur en me disant « et si on continuait ce que l'on a commencé l'autre jour ? ». C'est comme si j'avais perdu la partie, en le laissant gagner, en le laissant avoir ce qu'il voulait…..enfin du moins une partie car je pense qu'il ne se contentera pas de si peu et voudra avoir plus, beaucoup plus qu'un simple baisé !

Il me voudra entière dans son lit, voila ce qu'il veut ! Mais c'est fini, il n'aura pas plus……même si je me laisserai bien aller dans ses bras pour l'éternité ….Enfin, à présent les élèves ne pensent plus que je suis homosexuelle et j'attends d'ailleurs des excuses de la part des Gryffondors /

Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe ensoleillée, ferma les yeux et :

« Que j'aimerai t'avoir près de moi ……….Drago. »

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

Jessy : Mon clone, certe, mais en mieux ! Genre comme les stars quoi ... c'est des personnes ordinaires qu'on arrange pour qu'elles soient parfaites ! Ouais je me souviens des ténébres de l'amure ... y'avait de ces fautes ! lol, je dit bravo à celui qui a inventer word ... et encore ça ne corrige pas tout ! Oui, quand t'as débarqué j'était en soirée pyj chez Emma mais y'avait pas Romain (snif) ... seulement William (petite information, il est beaucoup plus "open" que Romain ...) on s'est bien marré ! Pour le One, je l'ai raconter à Emma ... pauvre Tom Felton qui était désespéré, moi je l'aurai embrassé volontier ! MDR ! Biz ma couz' !

Fleur Potter : Ouais ... je suis pitoyable avec mes quelques review ! Soit on lit ma fic sans me reviewer, soit personne lit ma fic à par vous ! Oui je conseille à tous de lire le peu de review que j'ai car il y a des commentaires de personnes ayant lu la suite ! Promis, ce soir j'essaye de commencer le chapitre 14 si je suis pas trop crevée ! Bisoux ma Fleur ! Et de rien, tu tape pas très vite mais je suis sûre que plus tard tun'aura plus besoins de quelqu'un pour te taper tes exposés ! MDR !

Dydy203 : C'est clair que Drago faut qu'il se tienne tanquille avec Elena ... tu crois que si je teste sur Romain ou William je pourais aussimaitriser le sexe opposé ? Enfin, avoue, une fille qui casse un mec ça te plait ! Bisoux ma Dydy !

Ed1989 : Oh non, si je répond à ta review ta soeur va penser que je pactise avec l'ennemi ... lol ! Bon je vais le faire quand même (je suis une rebelle) ! Euh, pour le Harry/Ginny c'est déjà prévu mais pas maintenant ... Harry va d'abord s'interessé à Elena (qui est beaucoup mieux que la tite Weasley ... ) ! Voilà, j'espers que ça te fait plaisir ! Bisoux Alexiane !

* * *

Oho, on en apprend des choses ... Elena a un faible pour notre blondinet chéri ! Mais, elle se laisse désiré ... la petite coquine ! A vendredi prochain ! 


	7. Préparation d’un bal

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

Voilà le chapitre 7 ... contradiction entre ce que veux faire Len et ce qu'elle doit faire ... c marrant !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Préparation d'un bal 

Une personne s'approcha de la jeune fille étendue sur l'herbe verte. Elle ne l'entendit pas s'approché tant elle pensait à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne se rendit compte de la nouvelle présence humaine que lorsque celle-ci se pencha sur elle :

« On pense à moi ?

_-_ Non, j'essayait juste de maîtriser la colère qui est en moi, c'est tout ! dit Elena.

_-_ Je te demande pardon Len, je te le demande de leur part, dit-elle tristement.

_-_ ………..

_-_ Viens avec moi à l'intérieur, il fait froid dehors !

_-_ Non !

_- _Oh Len ……..

_-_ Oh Mione ……., répéta ironiquement Elena.

_-_ Aller, viens avec moi, je suis sûre qu'ils vont s'excuser de leur comportement !

_-_ Et s'ils ne le font pas ?

_-_ Ne commence pas et viens avec moi !

_-_ A vos ordres professeur McGonagall ! »

Elles entrèrent, collées l'une contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud, dans le hall d'entrée du château. Les Gryffondors les attendaient déjà :

« Oh Elena, on est vraiment désolés ! Commença Ron.

_- _Oui, on aurait dû te croire dès les début c'était stupide ! continua Harry.

_- _Et puis, c'était vraiment nul de te demander de prouver que tu n'étais pas homosexuelle ! surenchérit Dean.

_-_ Ouais parce que si on avait su que ce serai Malefoy, on aurai abandonné cette idée ! dit Seamus.

_-_ Hey ! C'est pas une tare d'embrasser Malefoy ! (n/a : C'est même un honneur !)

_- _Oh Parvati, tais-toi ! s'écria Ginny.

_-_ Wow ! C'est bon ! Vos êtes tous pardonnés ! »

Ils se sourirent et Elena déclara :

« Mais à une seule condition !

_-_ Laquelle ? demandèrent tous les Gryffondors.

_- _Appelez-moi Len ! »

Après ces paroles soulageantes, elles sautèrent dans leurs bras et un énorme câlin collectif eu lieu au bas des escaliers du hall. Une personne regardait avec dégoût la scène qui se produisait devant ses yeux. C'était pour lui puéril et sans intérêts. Il s'approcha du groupe qui s'interrompit :

« Kalèchkovna, Granger, Weasley, y'a réunion des préfets dans le bureau de Dumbledore tout de suite ! dit Drago

_-_ Bon on vous laisse ! dit Elena avec regrets. »

Tous les quatre marchèrent jusqu'à arriver à une statue représentant une gargouille. Là Drago lança « Crème caramel » et un passage s'ouvrit. Les élèves s'y engouffrèrent et entrèrent dans le spacieux bureau du directeur qui prit la parole lorsque tous les préfets furent présents :

« Bonjours à vous tous ! Je vous ai réunis ici car comme vous le savez tous, c'est bientôt halloween, et nous avons décidés d'organiser un bal le 31 octobre au soir. Nous avons aussi discutés et nous vous pensons capables de préparer ce bal, vous vous demandez « pourquoi les Préfets en Chef ne s'en charge pas » et bien parce qu'ils ont d'autres occupation plus importantes et qu'ils manquent de temps, voilà ! Nous vous laissons quartier libre ou presque –si nous constatons que ce bal est un « bordel » total, il n'y aura plus de bal jusqu'à la fin de l'année, compris?-. Bon sur ce, je vous laisse préparer cette petite merveille. Au revoir jeunes gens ! dit il avec son éternel regard pleins de malice. »

Les huit Préfets se dirigèrent vers la sortit et s'installèrent dans une salle de classe vide pour discuter de tout cela :

« Bon quelqu'un a des idées ? demanda le Préfet de Serdaigle –Anthony Goldstein- .

_-_ Il faut déjà trouvé un thème pour ce bal…

_-_ Désolé de te le dire Sang-De-Bourbe mais il y à déjà un thème, c'est « Halloween » ! dit sarcastiquement Drago.

_-_ Ose encore une fois l'appelé comme ça et je te défonce ta face de fouine! s'écria Ron. (n/a : oh, choquée !)

_-_ Vas-y qu'on rigole un peu ! répliqua Drago.

_-_ Oh ! Temps mort ! Vous règlerez vos problèmes masculins après cette réunion ! Et toi Drago tu arrête d'insulter tout le monde comme ça, on est pas tes chien ! déclara Elena.

_- _Mais si bien sûre que tu es ma chienne…... »

PAF !

Elle venait de lui envoyer une claque bien mérité sur sa joue devenue écarlate. Par réflexe, il frotta sa mains sur sa joue endolorie et dit :

« T'ES FOLLE OU QUOI ?

_-_ La prochaine fois tu la boucleras, ça vaudra mieux ! Bon alors, moi je suis d'accord avec Hermione, il faut trouver un thème parce que je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai pas très envie pour halloween de me déguiser en une banale momie !

_-_ Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, dirent tous les autres sauf Drago qui se frottait toujours la joue en lançant des regards noirs à Elena.

_-_ Que pensez-vous des personnages célèbres sorciers, dit la préfète de Poufsouffle –Hannah Abbot- .

_-_ Oui pour les personnages célèbres mais ce sera encore mieux si c'était des moldus. Cela permettrait à tous de faire des recherches sur leurs célébrités et puis si il y a un problème, il y aura les enfants de moldus pour aider les autres ! dit Hermione

_-_ Ouais, super idée Mione ! dirent les autres sauf un certain Serpentard (n/a : Décidément il est jamais comme les autres celui-là, quel chieur !).

_-_ Jamais je ne ferai de recherches sur ces « choses » ! Je n'ai aucunement envie de leurs ressembler !

_-_ Alors on va voter ! dit Elena. Que ceux qui sont d'accord avec l'idée d'Hermione lèvent la main. 1..2..3..4……..7 ! Désolé Drago mais on est en majorité ! Donc le thème sera « Les personnages célèbres moldus ». Maintenant il faut s'occuper des boissons, de la musique et des horaires pour chacun des niveaux différents d'élèves….. »

Une heure après, une question qui posait problème fut posée :

« Et comment organisons-nous les couple ?

_-_ Chaque Préfet s'y rendra avec la Préfète ! déclara Drago !

_-_ Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec Malefoy ! dit Ron.

_-_ NON ! Hurlèrent les quatre Préfètes en chœur.

_-_ Il n'en est pas question, on n'a pas à vous assumer pendant une soirée entière ! On a le droit de choisir avec qui on veut s'y rendre ! s'indigna Elena.

_-_ Oui, nous devrions laisser le choix. Les garçons et les filles invitent la personne qu'ils veulent, dit la Padma Patil.

_-_ Tout à fait d'accords avec toi, pas de sexisme ici ! dit Elena. Y'en a marre des machos !

_-_ Et les horaires ?

_-_ Et bien la soirée peut-être de 8h00 à 12h00 par exemple….proposa Hermione.

_-_ Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! C'est les horaires des 1ères années ça ! s'écria Drago.

_-_ Ouais, c'est un peut tôt Mione, laisse nous jusqu'à 2h00 ! supplia Ron.

_-_ Ok, par exemple ça peut-être : 1e et 2e années 8h00/12h00

3e et 4e années 8h00/ 1h00

5e, 6e et 7e années 8h00/2h00, proposa Elena.

_-_ C'est parfait ! dit le préfet de Poufsouffle –Erni Macmillan- suivit des autres préfets. »

Les différents petits détails furent réglés dans l'heure qui suivit. Pas d'alcool au grand regret de Drago. Enfin, après avoir finit d'écrire l'affiche -qui sera remis au journal de l'école pour être imprimée en différents exemplaires- ils se séparèrent pour se dirigés chacun vers leur salle commune respective. Drago et Elena s'y engouffrèrent quand :

« Ca voulait dire quoi ça ?

_- _De quoi ?

_-_ Le baiser langoureux que tu m'as donné devant toute une foule d'élèves, ça veut dire quoi ?

_-_ Rien, c'était rien !

_- _Je te fait de nombreuses avances et tu m'envois balader mais toi tu te permet de m'embrasser et quand je te demande en quel honneur, tu me répond « rien » ! Et tu trouves ça normal ?

_-_ Ecoute, ce baiser n'était qu'une simple plaisanterie ! Les autres me prenaient pour une lesbienne alors que ce n'était pas vrai. Et j'ai voulu leur prouver en embrassant le premier gars qui passerait la porte de la grande salle, d'ailleurs si tu n'avais pas tiré tes deux acolytes, j'aurai été obligé d'embrasser l'un d'entre eux, EURK ! Enfin voilà, ce baiser n'avait rien de significatif !

_-_ A la façon dont tu m'as embrassé on aurait dit le contraire ! J'avais l'impression que tu n'attendais que ça depuis des mois ! C'était si passionné ! Enfin moi ça ne m'a pas déplus !

_-_ Oui et ben ça ne se reproduira plus ! Une fois ça suffit, merci ! »

/Oh pourvu que ça se reproduise, encore et encore /

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents jusqu'à ce que :

« Dis-moi Elena…

_-_ Oui ?

_- _Ca te dirait de venir avec moi à ce bal ? »

/Oui, oh que oui /

« Non »

Sur cette réplique inattendue, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre pour s'y reposer tranquillement. Quand à Drago, il en était resté bouche bée. Il venait de se prendre le premier râteau de sa vie ! Non, il n'allait pas rester comme ça la bouche ouverte ! Il allait lui montrer à cette petite sotte que l'on ne refuse pas une invitation de Drago Malefoy ! Il entra lui aussi dans sa chambre mais fou de rage !

/ Elle regrettera son refus, tôt ou tard elle rampera à mes pied /

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

Lolaboop: Merci, je suis contente que la fic te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisoux !

Fleur Potter : Ben moi ça ne me dérange pas (Romain, si tu ne veux pas gaché la surprise ne lis pas cette review ... MDR)! Bon Rominou sera pas d'accord ... mais tenter la même chose dans la réalité ça peut le faire ! Lol et tu demande à Agathe de filmer le tout avec son portable pour rendre ce moment immortel ... PTDR ! Bisoux ma Fleur !

Celagund: Aha, je suis plus forte que toi, moi g n'ai pas 6 review mais 19 ! Lol ! Sérieusement faut que t'arrête de parler à ton frère sinon tu seras aussi débile que lui plus tard ... MDR ! Oh moins, y'en a qui s'amusent en classe ... enfin moi aussi mais pas autant que vous ! J'en profite pour conseiller à tous de lire la fiction "Wyrd" de ma tite Celagund ! Elle est super, allez tous la lire (un tit coup de pub ça fait pas de mal , lol) ! Bisoux ma Celagund !

* * *

Oh c'est mignon ... elle l'aime mais elle veut le faire languire ! Alala Drago, tu vas de voir faire de sérieux efforts pour avoir sa confiance ! La suite vendredi prochain ! 


	8. On ne me touche pas !

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre 8 vendredi, il se trouve que ... j'ai reçu un virus et il a tout bouzillé mon ordi ! Donc je ne le poste qu' aujourd'hui car je n'ai eu internet qu' hier soir !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : On ne me touche pas ! 

Voilà une semaine qu'il l'ignorait. Elle savait pourquoi il agissait ainsi : lui et son orgueil ! On dirait un enfant gâté à qui on aurait refusé un jouet ! Après tout, même si il tenait une place immense dans son cœur, elle n'allait pas tout lui céder, il fallait absolument qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était pas conquise, encore moins soumise !

Elle se rendait comme chaque lundi matin, accompagné d'Hermione et maintenant du reste de la troupe (n/a : je parle des Gryffondors, Elena ne se mélange pas avec les Serpentards !), au cours du professeur Rogue. Malheureusement, elle était condamné à côté d'un obsédé sexuel qui était beaucoup moins distrayant qu'à l'ordinaire : il restait silencieux ce qui est encore plus énervant que lorsqu'il « agissait ».

Le groupe attendait devant la salle, en pleine discutions :

« Alors combien de points allons-nous perdre aujourd'hui à votre avis ? demanda Seamus.

_-_ 20 ! déclara Parvati.

_-_ 20 ? Tu plaisantes ? Il va nous retirer 80 points !

_-_ Exagère pas Ron, 50 tout au plus ! dit Hermione.

_-_ Mouais…c'est quand même un salop ce Rogue ! déclara Elena.

_-_ Que veut tu y faire ? On ne peut pas le changer ! dit Harry. »

Soudain, le fameux professeur Rogue arriva à grands pas, ses cheveux gras au vent tout comme sa robe de sorcier, ouvrant brutalement la porte :

« Dépêchez-vous d'entrez, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! siffla Rogue »

Les élèves entrèrent. Les Gryffondors à gauche de la salle, les Serpentards à droite. Elena dû s'asseoir à côté de Drago car cette place lui avait été attribué en début d'année et il n'était pas possible d'en changer. Le professeur Rogue agita sa baguette contre le tableau noir, et tout un énoncé s'inscrit à la craie blanche –ingrédients et mode de préparation- . Il s'assit à son tour sur sa chaise et commença son cours comme à chaque fois.

Drago était toujours fâché contre Elena et à chaque cours elle avait pris l'habitude de le laisser faire le travail –si il y en avait à faire à deux- tandis qu'elle passait son temps à écrire ou à dessiner –ce qu'elle était en train de faire- .

Rogue se leva et passa dans les rang des Gryffondors, et les engueula une fois de plus. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur d'Elena –qui n'avait pas vu son professeur arriver-, il l'observa quelques instants puis, sous le grand étonnement de son élève, lui arracha son dessin des mains :

« Intéressant Miss Kalèchkovna mais il me semble que cela n'a rien avoir avec les cours de potion ! »

Elle bouillonnait de rage :

« Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas en train de préparer avec Mr Malefoy la potion qui est au tableau ?

_- _Mr Malefoy peut très bien se passer de mes services et jusqu'à maintenant il s'en est très bien sortit !

_-_ Certes Mr Malefoy est doué dans ma matière mais je ne supporte pas le glandage … »

Suivant les gestes à la parole, il déchira en milles morceaux le beau dessin –style manga japonais- d'Elena. Elle était encore plus en colère en voyant ce que le professeur faisait de son chef d'œuvre :

« Maintenant, vu que vous pensiez ne pas avoir besoin de mon cours pour progressez, vous allez répondre aux questions de cours que je vais vous poser ! 1e Question : Comment se nome la potion permettant aux loups-garous de se contrôler en partie lors de la pleine lune ? »

Elena qui était de caractère têtu, décida de tout faire pour l'énerver :

« Potion-permettant-aux-loups-garous-de-se-contrôler-pendant-la-pleine-lune !

_-_ Pas du tout Miss ! 2e question : Quels sont les ingrédients nécessaire pour préparer le Polynectare ?

_-_ Du Poly et du Nectar !

_-_ Faux, essayons encore ! 3e question : Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter une dent de dragon ?

_-_ Dans la mâchoire du dragon ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf les deux concernés, Elena et le professeur Rogue :

« Navrant ! Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore vous à nommé Préfète ! Vous devriez donner l'exemple !

_-_ Navrant ! Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore vous à nommé Professeur de Potion ainsi que directeur de maison ! Vous ne devriez pas traiter vos élèves comme de la merde !

_-_ Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde ! Je vois que de traîner avec des Gryffondors vous ai rendu aussi stupide qu'eux ! Pourquoi donc ne voulez vous pas faire comme tous les autres Serpentards : Profiter de vos avantages et vous taire !

_- _Je n'ai besoin de personne pour porter un jugement et je ne suis pas non plus un de vos moutons bête à manger du foin ! »

Sur ce, elle se leva sous les yeux de tous, rangea ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir quand :

« OÙ EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ ? hurla-t-il.

_-_ Je sort au plus vite de VOTRE classe, histoire de m'éloigner de VOUS ! Au fait, je hais la potion ! »

Elle sortit en claquant la porte et se dirigea vers le parc du château où elle s'adossa à l'arbre le plus prêt.

/ Nan mais pour qui il se prend ce con ? C'est pas un prof qui va me dicter ma conduite ! Enfoiré /

Elle repensa à toute la scène et en rigola. C'est quand même comique de voir Rogue en colère contre une Serpentarde !

Elle resta assise dans le parc pendant presque 1h30 et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Lorsqu'elle y entra, tous les regards étaient posés sur elle –c'était évident que la petite aventure avec le professeur de potion avait déjà fait le tour de Poudlard- ! Elle s'installa à sa table et mangea. Après son repas elle rejoignit ses amis et ils discutèrent car ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant le prochain cours. Elle était en pleine discussion quand une main se plaça sur sa fesse droite très sensuellement :

« Alors Miss, on se rebelle ? dit une voix masculine »

Elle se retourna pour faire face à la personne tandis que le silence régnait au sein du groupe. Derrière elle se tenait un séduisant jeune homme de son âge, brun, les yeux marrons et à peu près de ma même taille que Drago :

« Retire ta main de mes fesses Zabini !

_-_ Et si je refuse, tu me fais quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? »

_-_ Elle ne se fis pas prier et lui envoya un coup de poing en plein visage qui le propulsa à 3 mètres plus loin. Un filet de sang coulait de sa narine et du coin de ses lèvres :

« La prochaine fois que tu me touche sans permission, tu te retrouve à l'hosto, tu pige ?

_-_ Putain, t'es cinglé ! T'as failli me tuer !

_-_ C'est bête, je n'ai pas réussit ! »

Il se releva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Une personne non loin de là observait la scène avec amusement.

/ Si moi elle me rembarre c'était logique qu'elle jarte aussi Zabini /

Drago s'éloigna et fut rejoint par Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors furent encore ensemble, mais cette fois-ci pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. L'enseignant qui dirigeait ces cours était le professeur Lupin, dernier recourt du professeur Dumbledore car il n'avait trouvé personne d'autre cette année :

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons appliquer tous ce que nous avons appris depuis presque un mois. J'ai besoins de deux personnes pour l'application. Miss Kalèchkovna et …….tiens Mr Zabini, venez rejoindre votre camarade !

_-_ Avec joie professeur ! répondit le jeune homme »

Les tables avaient été poussées sur les cotés, les Gryffondors à gauche et les Serpentards à droite. Elena et Blaise étaient face à face :

« A trois, vous lancé votre sort, compris ? Un….. deux…. et ….

_-_ Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette d'Elena vola à l'autre bout de la salle :

« T'es sourd ou quoi ? Il a dit à TROIS !

_- _Alors maintenant que tu n'as plus de baguette, que vas-tu faire ? C'est fini !

_-_ Miss Kalèchkovna, tout n'est pas encore perdu, réagissez !

_-_ Tu as perdu Kalèchkovna, après tout, tu n'es qu'une FILLE ! »

Ce dernier mot frappa violemment Elena. Elle entra dans une colère noire :

« Alors toi tu vas voir ! »

Elle se dirigea dangereusement vers lui et lui décolla une bonne droite, suivit d'une gauche. Pendant son moment de faiblesse, elle le prit par le col de son uniforme et le plaqua contre le mur qui était derrière lui :

« Je t'avais dit que la prochaine fois ce serai l'hosto, et ben t'a gagner c'est là où tu vas aller ! »

Elle s'apprêtait à le cogner encore une fois quand le professeur Lupin s'interposa entre la jeune fille et le Serpentard blessé :

« Miss Kalèchkovna, je veux des explication !

_-_ Vous m'avez dit de réagir, alors j'ai réagit !

_-_ En disant cela je pesait plutôt à un sort de contre-attaque et non à un combat de catch !

_-_ Fallait préciser ! Je peux pas tout deviner non plus !

_-_ Bon, Mr Malefoy, accompagnez Mr Zabini à l'infirmerie. Mr Thomas, Miss Brown, venez nous faire une démonstration ! »

Le cours se termina plus calmement avec des duels moins « vivants » que le premier ! Le professeur Lupin donna un devoir supplémentaire à Elena, malgré le bonheur d'avoir vu un Serpentard se faire décoller la mâchoire par une fille –en plus de la même maison- ! La journée se termina rapidement et après un bon repas, chacun rejoignit sa salle commune. Elena était allongée sur le canapé, entrain de lire un livre lorsque Drago entra dans la salle commune :

« Alors t'a bien baiser Drago ?

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait ce soir ? Pour rentrer à une heure si tardive, tu as sûrement culbuté une fille !

_- _Non, excuse moi de te décevoir, mais je n'ai rien fait pour une fois !

_- _Wouaw ! Faut absolument le marquer dans le livre des records de Poudlard ! Et si tu n'as rien fait d'osé ce soir, tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais alors ?

_-_ Depuis quand t'intéresse-tu à ce que je fais la nuit ?

_-_ Depuis que j'ai besoin de te parler ! »

Un sourire coquin se dessina sur ses lèvres :

« Ah oui ? Et que veux-tu savoir ?

_-_ Et oh ! Commence pas à t'imaginer des trucs ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais me prêter tes notes de potion car je n'ai pas suivis tout le cours aujourd'hui !

_-_ Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Granger-ton-amie ?

_- _J'ai oublié et je n'allais pas me promener à 11 heures le soir pour des cours que je peux avoir dans ma propre salle commune !

_-_ Très juste, sauf que tu peux toujours courir pour que je te passe mes cours !

_-_ T'es vraiment un salop Drago !

_-_ Ouais, sans doutes ! »

Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle l'interpella :

« Au fait, tu ne m'a pas dit ce que tu as fait ce soir ?

_-_ Pour tout te dire, je suis resté avec Blaise afin de le calmer pour qu'il ne puisse pas te sauter à la gorge demain, son orgueil en a pris un coup : 2 fois dans la même journée c'est trop !

_-_ Oh, je ne savais pas que tu voulais me préserver !

_-_ Je ne le fais que dans mon intérêt car je ne voudrais pas coucher avec une fille à moitié défigurée !

_-_ C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Je te voyais mal dans le rôle du héro !

_-_ Bon ce n'est pas que tu me déranges mais j'aimerai dormir ! Bonne nuit Kalèchkovna !

_-_ Bonne nuit Malefoy ! »

Ils s'endormirent simultanément pour oublier la réalité et plonger dans le royaume des rêves.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

Bridgess-the-fantastic:Merci, oui les histoires fleure bleue c'est pas trop mon truc, je préfère qu'il y ai un peu plus d'action (dans tous les sens du terme ...) ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plait ! Bisoux !

Fleur Potter : Drago se fait maltraité physiquement au début, moralement à partir (environ) du bal (chapitre 15, hihihhi en cour d'écriture !). Après c'était le tour de Blaise ... et c'est pas près de s'arrêter ! Bisoux ma Fleur !

Lolaboop: Oui, je sais je suis très méchante ... lol ! Ron ? Bien sûre qu'il aime Hermione mais il est tellement timide qu'il n'ose pas le lui dire (Hermione c'est pareil ... dans quelques chapitres vous verrez la méthode de séduction d'Hermione !) ! Bisoux !

* * *

Remarquez qu'entre Elena et Drago ça commence à s calmer et si il y a des affrontement c'est "scéance de cassage" ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autan qu'elle se laissera aller dans les bras du beau blond ! La suite vendredi ! 


	9. Toi, dans l'équipe ?

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Avec le 1e avril j'ai complètement zapper le chapitre, lol !Je ne suis pas contente de vous ... je n'ai reçu que 2 review ! C'est intollérable ! Alors si vous voulez le chapitre suivant il va falloir poster pleins de petits commentaires ! Sinon je suis en train d'écrir le chapitre 15 et c'estpas de la tarte : je ne trouvais pas de déguisement pour notre petit Drakichou(2 semaines que je cherchais ...) et j'ai enfin trouvé ! Vous verrze tout çadans quelques semaines !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Toi, dans l'équipe ? 

Le week-end approcha rapidement, elle avait eu le temps de rattraper ses cours de potions auxquels elle ne se rendait plus. Elle pris une douche et s'habilla rapidement d'un jean taille basse en pattes d'éléphants et d'un t-shirt aux couleurs du drapeau Russe marqué « Made in Russia ». Elle sortit de sa salle commune et arriva dans la grande salle où elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione :

« Salut tout le monde, quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ?

_-_ Salut Len, oh rien de spécial, dit Hermione.

_-_ Vous savez avec qui vous allez y aller au bal ?

_-_ Non pas pour l'instant, répondit Hermione.

_-_ Et toi Harry ?

_-_ Oh personne. Au fait Len, je …, commença Harry.

_-_ Salut !

_-_ Oh salut Ron ! dit Elena.

_-_ Tiens bah, voilà mes frères, tu vas pouvoir faire connaissance !

_-_ Hello la compagnie, dit Fred enthousiaste.

_-_ Les gars, je vous présente Len, Len voici mes frères Fred et Georges !

_-_ C'est toi la Serpentarde qui envoi balader tout ceux qu'on n'encadre pas ? demanda Georges.

_-_ Tout à fait, et c'est vous les jumeaux farceurs ?

_-_ Exacte ! Enchanté de te connaître ! dit Fred.

_-_ De même ! J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous et surtout de vos farces, ainsi que de votre commerce !

_-_ Ah ….

_-_ Et je suis intéressé !

_-_ Oh, et bien Fred il va falloir faire des petites démonstrations à cette jolie demoiselle !

_-_ Tout à fait Georges !

_-_ Oh Len, tu vas pas te mettre à les suivre, tu vas encore t'attiré des ennuis ! s'indigna Hermione.

_- _Ecoute Hermione, je t'aime beaucoup mais s'il te plait, arrête de faire ta rabat joie !

_-_ Ok, fais ce que tu veux mais ne va pas te plaindre après !

_- _T'inquiet ! Bon, on pourrait se donner rendez-vous dans votre salle commune, parce que moi j'ai un poids lourd dans la mienne !

_-_ Ah oui, Malefoy ! Ok, passe dans la notre demain soir après le repas !

_-_ Pas de problème ! Au fait, vous n'êtes pas un peu vieux pour être encore à Poudlard ?

_-_ La triste vérité est que nous refaisons une 7e année ! On a raté nos examens et notre mère nous a obligé à retourner à l'école !

_- _Ah, je vois ! Oh merde, je suis à la bourre, faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose et après faire mes devoirs !

_-_ Len, au fait, je voulais te demander ….. retenta Harry.

_-_ Plus tard Harry, il faut que j'y aille ! On se voit plus tard ! »

Elle sortit de la grande salle et retourna dans sa salle commune chercher des manuels pour faire ses devoirs quand quelque chose attira son attention. Sur le panneau d'affichage de la salle était placarder un parchemin :

**AVIS A TOUS LES SERPENTARDS**

**Il se trouve qu'il nous manque un joueur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, plus précisément au poste de poursuiveur, et que sans elle nous ne pouvons pas participer au tournoi des 4 maisons (nous ne pourrons donc pas ridiculiser les Gryffondors) !**

**Si vous souhaiter entrer dans l'équipe veuillez-vous présenter le samedi 28 septembre à 15 heures au terrain de Quidditch.**

**Venez nombreux !**

**Le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, Drago Malefoy.**

« Tiens tiens, je vais y faire un tour ! »

Oubliant ce qu'elle était venu faire elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Elle alluma sa chaîne hifi : on pouvait entendre le commencement de la chanson « It's my life » de NoDoubt. Tout en écoutant la musique elle ouvra son armoire pour essayer de trouver un pantalon mieux adapter au quidditch. Elle trouva un baggy en jean bleu marin qu'elle enfila de suite. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fit de petites couettes de part et d'autre du bas de sa tête, laissant les quelques mèches trop courtes volées. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et arrêta la musique. Elle s'installa dans le canapé, juste devant le feu rougeoyant de la cheminée, et commença à dessiner un match de quidditch, se voyant déjà mettre des but sous les tonnerres d'applaudissement de la foule en délire. Elle regarda sa montre, elle indiquait 14h45. Elle laissa tomber son crayon ainsi que sa feuille part terre et courra le plus vite possible, bousculant quelques 1ère année au passage, vers le terrain de quidditch. Il n'y avait que Drago, lui tournant le dos, qui était agenouillé près de la malle contenant les balles nécessaires à la pratique de ce célèbre sport sorcier. Elle se trouvait à présent derrière lui et lâcha :

« Et ben dit donc, y'a pas beaucoup de candidats au poste ! »

Il se retourna lentement et lui fit face. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir débarquer :

« Et toi, je peux savoir ce que tu fiche ici ?

_-_ Tu n'es pas au courrant ? Je suis ta nouvelle groupie ! dit elle ironiquement. »

Il la regarda incrédule, il n'avait visiblement pas compris qu'elle se foutait de sa gueule :

« Je suis venu passer les auditions pour être attrapeuse !

_-_ Parce que tu crois que je vais t'accepter ? Au cas ou tu ne l'aurai pas remarquée, le quidditch n'est pas un sport pour les fifilles, ok ? L'équipe n'a jamais intégré la moindre fille depuis la création du collège ! Alors à ta place, je retournerai à la salle commune !

_-_ ESPECE DE SALE MACHO ! JE VAIS LES PASSER TES PUTAINS D'ESSAIS ET TU VERRAS QUE JE SUIS AUSSI DOUEE, MEME PEUT ETRE PLUS, QU'UN MEC !

_-_ C'est ce qu'on verra Kalèchkovna ! »

Au bout de 5-10 minutes, quelques Serpentards candidats ainsi que toute l'équipe arrivèrent sur le terrain. Les uniques filles présentes étaient dans les gradins et c'était la bande à Pansy venu mâter les joueurs tout en gloussant comme des poules :

« Bon, enfourchez tous un balais et rejoignez-moi en haut ! ordonna Drago »

Tous s'exécutèrent et les chuchotement fusèrent du coin des garçons en s'apercevant qu'une fille était avec eux :

« Ok, la moitié avec moi et le reste de l'autre coté, on va faire un petit match pour voir votre niveau. C'est partit ! »

Le match avait commencé, et pour tout dire, Elena se débrouillait pas mal même très bien. C'est elle qui marquait le plus de buts malgré les tentatives de Crabbe et Goyle pour la faire tomber de son balais. Ils redescendirent tous de leurs balais lorsqu'ils furent sur la terre ferme, l'équipe se retira quelques instants pour décider qui sera le nouveau poursuiveur :

« Alors, demanda Drago, qui jouait le mieux entre les cinq ?

_-_ Kalèchkovna ! répondirent la majorité des Serpenatrds.

_-_ Sauf que c'est une nana, et c'est contre nos principes que d'en accepter une dans l'équipe ! s'indigna Zabini.

_-_ Sauf que tu oubli qu'avec elle, ont pourrai plus facilement battre les Gryffondors ! dit Drago.

_-_ Il était pas mal le petit de 3e année, il se débrouillait bien !

_- _Ouais, mais Kalèchkovna lui à piqué le souafle deux fois, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à marquer, pour l'envoyer dans les buts opposés ! Il faut voter, c'est le plus simple, ceux qui veulent de Kalèchkovna dans l'équipe lèvent la main »

Drago, deux Serpentards, Crabbe et Goyle – trop stupides pour réfléchir, suivirent Drago- levèrent la main. Seul Zabini resta de glace mais la majorité était pour Elena. L'équipe rejoignit les candidats au poste :

« Bon alors ça a été dure de désigner un de vous pour rejoindre l'équipe, néanmoins une personne s'est démarqué du lot. Kalèchkovna, tu es acceptée dans l'équipe ! annonça le chef d'équipe.

_-_ YOUHOU ! Je le savais ! Je suis la meilleure ! Tu vois mon cher Drago, c'est la preuve qu'une fille peut être meilleur qu'un mec ! Comment t'es cassssssssé ! »

Elle courra jusqu'au château, laissant l'équipe « sur le cul », annoncer la bonne nouvelle au Gryffondors. Elle tomba sur Hermione, descendant les escaliers du hall d'entrée :

« HERMIONE ! HERMIONE !

_-_ Oui ?

_- _JE SUIS DANS L'EQUIPE !

_-_ Quelle équipe ?

_-_ De Quidditch !

_-_ De Serpentard ? Ils n'acceptent aucune fille …..

_-_ Oui mais j'était la meilleure, les autres étaient trop nazes, alors ils ont dus m'accepter pour avoir une chance de « gagner » la coupe !

_-_ C'est un sport si …… dangereux et inutile !

_-_ Hermione, c'est moi qui vais jouer, pas toi !

_-_ Oui, Harry et Ron me disent la même chose et tu sais ce qu'ils leur sont arrivés depuis qu'ils ont commencés ? Il y en a toujours un qui passe par l'infirmerie chaque année !

_-_ C'est pas grave, si ça me permet de faire chier les Serpentard, je suis partante ! Tu te rend compte qu'ils m'ont accepter à contre cœur ?

_-_ Oui, je me doute ! C'est le point positif !

_-_ Zabini allait craquer d'un moment à l'autre !

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ce con ? demanda Ginny qui venait d'arriver.

_- _Rien, mais Len est dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard ! dit Hermione.

_-_ Félicitation ! Tu es à quel poste ?

_- _Poursuiveur.

_-_ Comme moi ! On pourra s'entraîner avec Harry et Ron le week-end si on a le temps !

_-_ Ce serait cool !

_-_ Je vais leur annoncer la nouvelle ! »

Hermione et Elena regardèrent Ginny partir en courrant vers les escaliers. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles décidèrent de se rendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elena fut accueillit par ces amis et ils fêtèrent son admission oubliant de se rendre à la grande salle pour dîner, heureusement qu'ils avaient prévu de quoi manger. Elle se décida, fatiguée par leur superbe soirée, de retourner dans ses appartements sur le coup de 23h00. Sans se faire prendre par Rusard, elle prononça « Cœur de Glace » et pénétra dans sa salle commune vide.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et commença à lire « Le quidditch à travers les âges », lorsque le tableau de la Lady coulissa pour faire entrer Blaise dans la pièce. Elena fit volte face à sa vue :

« Dehors Zabini ! C'est la salle commune des Préfets de Serpentard et tant que Drago n'est pas revenu tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici ! »

Blaise n'écouta pas :

« OH ! TU M'AS ENTENDU ?

_-_ Posez-le sur le canapé les gars.

_- _Qu'est-ce que …… Oh putain ! »

Crabbe et Goyle étaient entrés dans la salle commune, chacun tenant une extrémité du corps de Drago inerte :

« Doucement ! Voilà c'est bon les gars, vous pouvez retourner au dortoir, on va s'occuper de lui !

_-_ On ? Mais qu'est-ce qui …..

_-_ Tout d'abord je te préviens que si tu en parle à qui que se soit ….

_-_ Tu n'as pas me donner d'ordre Zabini ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi et si tu ne me dis pas maintenant ce qu'il s'est passé, je vais immédiatement informer un professeur de son état !

_-_ Parce que Rogue va te croire ? Entre toi et moi, quelle personne va-t-il favoriser ?

_-_ Et McGonagall, qui va-t-elle croire ? Toi ou Moi ?

_- _C'est bon Kalèchkovna, je vais tout te raconter, cracha-t-il, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à le répéter aux Gryffondors. Après ta « nomination », nous sommes tous allés dans le dortoir des mecs de 6e année. On a bullé jusqu'à ce que Pansy et sa bande débarquent. Elles étaient arrivées avec bonbons, gâteaux et alcool. Je sais pas comment elles ont fait mais elles ont réussit à nous saouler et à voir Drago, Pansy à vraiment insister ! Bourrés, elles nous ont emmené dans la chambre pour s'envoyer en l'air avec nous.

_-_ Oh, pauvre chou ! Ca ne t'a pas fait plaisir de baiser ?

_-_ Ne m'interromps pas ! Non, c'était jamais une partit de plaisir de coucher avec Pansy ou Millicence. Je dois avouer que quand on était vraiment désespéré, on se tournait vers elles, mais après on se rendait compte que c'était des vrais boulets ! Lorsqu'on s'est réveillé, on était nus, plus ou moins en sueur. Mais un seul ne s'est pas réveillé, Drago. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit dans sa chambre et que dans la notre, au cas ou un prof arriverait à l'improviste.

_- _Tu as bien fait, pour une fois. Je vais m'occuper de lui, tu peux y aller.

_-_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser mon meilleur pote seul avec ….. toi ?

_-_ Si tu ne veux pas que je prévienne McGonagall, t'a intérêt. Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne le violerais pas !

_-_ Aha, très drôle ! Je repasserai demain si il n'est pas présent au petit déjeuné.

_-_ Ouais, si tu veux. Maintenant vas-t-en, il a besoins de repos. »

Elle entendit ses pas s'éloignés peu à peu. Elle se remémora ce qu'avait fait sa mère lorsqu'elle avait bu de la vodka pour la première fois et qu'elle était tombée dans les pommes. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, pris un bout de tissus, le mouilla, et l'appliqua sur le visage et le torse de Drago.

/Qu'il est beau … /

Elle colla sont oreille sur ce dernier, son cœur battait. Elle sourit et se releva, il était préférable de le laisser et d'aller elle-même se coucher. Elle se mis en boxer et débardeur, se lova sous ses dras, et s'endormit en pensant à l'état de son malade, persuadée qu'il irait bien mieux demain.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

Fleur Potter : Moi auss je suis en manque d'inspiration ! Je sais ce qu'il va se passer mais je ne sais pas comment l'écrire ! Et puis l'histoire du costume de Drago ça m'a emerder ! C'était dingue, je trouvais pas ! Maintenant que j'ai trouvé, je vais pouvoir continuer d'écrire le chapitre 15 dès que j'aurrais un peu de temps libre, lol ! Bisoux ma Fleur !

Lolaboop: Séance de séduction ? Je n'y avais pas pensé , lol ! C'est vrai qu'en ce moment la relation entre nos deux favoris est spéciale ... faut dire aussi que nos persos sont aussi spéciaux ! Ce chapitre est pas mal, il montre qu' Elena est une femministe à cent pout cent et qu'elle aime son Drago!Bisoux !

* * *

Mais comment va réagir notre petit dragon le lendemain matin ? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous vendredi prochain ! 


	10. Jaloux, moi ?

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Hum hum, heureusement que j'ai demandé des reviews ... il n'y a que lolaboop de gentille ici ou quoi ? J'ai achevé hier soir le chapitre 15 à 23h40 (d'ailleurs il est pas mal, j'en suis assez satisfaite !) ! La température commence à monter ... et il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre Elena et Drago, j'en dit pas plus !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Jaloux, moi ? 

Dimanche, 10h32. Elena ouvra enfin les yeux. Sa vue était floue mais retrouva rapidement sa netteté. Après un instant de réflexion elle se demanda pourquoi était-elle couchée en boule dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre qu'une voix stridente résonna dans son dos :

« Ah, la belle endormit est enfin réveillée !

_-_ Mouais, plus ou moins …..

_-_ Dis moi, c'est parce que je te fais tellement d'effet que tu dors à mes côtés ?

_-_ Hein ? »

Ce fut comme un flash dans sa tête, elle se rappela soudains de tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille : le corps de Drago inerte, Zabini lui racontant tout, le cauchemar, ….. le cauchemar ? Elle avait rêver d'un homme en noir. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il était entouré de plusieurs autres personnes dont les visages étaient cachés par de grandes capuches. Et puis, peu à peu, un serpent se rapprochait d'elle pour ensuite lui sauter au visage. Ce cauchemar la fit sursauter. Elle se leva alors pour se rafraîchir la figure mais après, impossible de se rendormir ! Elle était donc allée voir son malade sur le canapé de sa salle commune. Elle s'était assise par terre et avait posé sa tête près du visage de Drago, elle pouvait sentir son souffle. Mais comme par magie, c'était à ce moment précis qu'elle replongea dans le pays des rêves :

« Ne fait pas l'étonnée ! Tu as enfin écouté tes pulsions et tu es allée te coucher auprès de moi !

_-_ Tu délires mon pauvre ! Te souviens tu au moins de ta soirée d'hier ?

_-_ Euh …..non.

_-_ Pansy t'a bourré et t'a baisé mais comme elle avait trop forcé sur la dose, tu es tombé dans les pommes. Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle t'on allongé sur le canapé. Je les ai foutu dehors et je suis allée me couchée. Mais je me suis réveillée pendant la nuit et j'ai pas réussis à me rendormir alors je me suis assise près de toi pour te veiller. Et comme par enchantement c'est à ce moment là que j'ai trouvé le sommeil !

_-_ Donc en résumé, je t'apaise l'esprit.

_-_ Non, en résumé j'ai pris soins de toi et tu n'en es même pas conscient !

_- _Merci.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?

_-_ Tu as très bien entendu !

_-_ Tu m'as remercier … TOI ! C'EST HALLUCINANT !

_-_ TU VAS ARRETER DE CRIER !

_-_ Oh, désolé ! C'est que c'est si …. invraisemblable !

_- _Ouais bah si jamais tu répète ça a qui que ce soit, t'es morte ! Je tiens à ma réputation !

_-_ Ok, ok ….. je tiendrais ma langue. »

Après s'être préparée, Elena descendit le grand escalier pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le professeur Dumbledore :

« Bonjour Miss Kalèchkovna.

_- _Bonjour professeur Dumbledore.

_- _Voudriez-vous bien m'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau, il faudrait que je vous parle de quelque chose d'important.

_-_ Bien sûre professeur. »

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent plus au calme et loin des oreilles curieuses, Dumbledore reprit la parole :

« Elena, j'ai entendus dire que tu n'assistais plus aux cours du professeur Rogue depuis presque une semaine. Est-ce vrai ?

_-_ Oui professeur.

_-_ Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ?

_-_ Il ne m'aime pas et fait exprès de me descendre ! Dès le premier cour il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne m'appréciait pas ! Et ce qui l'énerve aussi, c'est que je fréquente des Gryffondors !

_-_ Certes, le professeur Rogue a ses défauts mais il en reste ton professeur et je n'accepterai pas que tu sèche ses cours ! Dès lundi j'aimerai que tu te présentes au cours de potion. Pas pour le professeur mais pour tes études, Elena. Penses-y ! Je ne veux pas voir ta carrière gâchée à cause d'une simple discorde entre toi et l'un de tes professeurs.

_- _Professeur, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous souciez tant de mon avenir ? Je ne suis qu'une élève parmi tant d'autres !

_-_ Vois-tu Elena, je veux tout d'abord que chacun de mes élèves réussissent et puis ta mère m'a demander de te surveillé !

_-_ Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle !

_-_ Elena, promet moi que demain tu iras au cour de potion.

_-_ C'est d'accord je vous le promet mais je le fais pour vous, pas pour lui !

_-_ Je ne t'en demande pas plus. »

Elena sortit de la pièce et lorsqu'il fut sûre qu'elle était éloignée de son bureau :

/Je souhaite que tu réussisse Elena, tu es promises à un grand avenir. Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes dans le mauvais camp. /

Elena se dirigea vers le parc, un peu contrarié par l'accord qu'elle de passer avec son directeur. Elle oublia vite cette petite histoire lorsqu'elle vit toute sa bande assise au pied des escaliers de l'entrée du château :

« Len ! appela Ginny. T'étais où ?

_-_ Avec Dumbledore.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? C'est grave ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

_-_ Nan, il m'a juste demandé de reprendre les cours de potion ….

_-_ Il n'a pas tord, tu n'est pas sensé les sécher !

_-_ Mouais, enfin …

_- _Len ….. il faut que je te parle absolument !

_-_ Je t'écoute Harry.

_-_ Pas ici ….. viens on va plus loin …. »

Ils s'éloignèrent d'une dizaine de mètres :

« Qu'est-ce tu crois qu'il va lui dire ? demanda Ginny.

_- _Je ne sais pas Ginny, répondit Hermione.

_-_ Il va peut être lui dire des trucs sur Drago … ou sur Rogue ! tenta Parvati.

_-_ Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Il va lui demander de l'accompagner au bal d'halloween ! dit Seamus.

_- _QUOI ? hurlèrent les quatre filles en même temps (n/a : Hermione, Ginny, Lavande et Parvati).

_- _Et oui les filles ….. le célèbre brun a déjà une cible et c'est pas l'une d'entre vous ! Mais moi je suis libre alors si il y a une âme seule …..

_- _Tais-toi Seamus ! firent les filles. »

Du côté de Harry et Len :

« Alors, de quoi voulais tu me parler ?

_-_ Et bien …..

_- _Oui ……

_-_ C'n'est pas facile à dire ….

_-_ Vas-y !

_-_ Lenveuxtualleraubalavecmoi

_-_ Hein ?

_-_ Len ….. veux-tu aller au bal avec moi ?

_-_ Et bien ……

_-_ …….. (n/a : stresse un max !) »

/Après tout, Harry est un gars sympa et puis ça fera rager Drago …./

« C'est d'accord !

_-_ Pfffiou ! Cool ! C'est Cool ! »

Ils allèrent tous dans la grande salle ou un repas chaud les attendait. Comme chaque jours, le courrier fut distribué par les centaines de hiboux. Des lettres et des paquets arrivèrent, et au moment où Elena désespérait d'avoir quelque chose, un paquet atterit sur ses genoux. A l'intérieur, il y avait pleins d'objets n'ayant aucun rapport les uns entre les autres : on y trouvait deux nouveaux dvd, trois cd- qu'elle avait demandé à sa mère -, des stylos à paillettes – une fantaisie de sa mère comme d'habitude -, une boite de bonbon – merci papa -, une bouteille de tabasco – oublié à la maison - et un mot de ses parents :

« _Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Les cours se passent bien ? Tu nous manques tellement. Dans le paquet, il y a tous ce que tu nous as demandé avec en plus des bonbons de la part de ton père et de magnifiques stylos pour que tu puisses nous écrire souvent, tu nous manques tellement. Je t'embrasse très fort ma chérie et ne fait pas de bêtises !_

_Ta maman qui t'aime._

_Ca va le p'tit monstre ? Je voulais juste rajouter que la personne qui s'inquiète le plus à la maison c'est TA MERE ! Tous les jours elle ne pense qu'a toi et fait des crises de panique … moi je sais que tu vas très bien mais écoute c'est ta mère … enfin bon moi je veux juste que tu t'amuse et j'ai été très content de savoir que tu avais trouvé des amis (je te l'avais dit que cette année serait meilleure). Je t'embrasse ma puce et drague pas trop !_

_Ton père qui t'adore._ »

Elena sourit à la lecture de la lettre de ses parents. Elle la rangea dans le paquet et en sortit la petite bouteille de tabasco et aspergea toute son assiette avec – elle raffole de tout ce qui est épicé, acide … -. Drago, qui était en face d'elle, regarda les faits et gestes d'Elena et lorsqu'elle eu fini, il saisit la bouteille :

« Tabasco ?

_-_ Rends- moi ça Drago, c'est pas pour toi !

_-_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_-_ Ce sont des épices, trop fort pour toi !

_-_ Ah ouais ? Tu ne me crois pas capable de manger des épices ?

_-_ Je ne crois pas, j'en suis certaine ! »

Il saisit alors la petite bouteille et aspergea à son tour son assiette de la sauce rouge. Il coupa un bout de sa viande, la porta à sa bouche et après quelques secondes … :

« AAAHHHH ! DE L'EAU ! VITE !

_-_ Hahahaha ! Je le savais que tu survivrais pas ! »

Goyle servit maladroitement Drago, qui porta aussitôt le verre à sa bouche pour avaler l'eau d'un seul coup. Il demanda qu'on le resserve six fois avant de pouvoir parler ! Il avait à présent le visage rouge :

« Je me passerai de tes commentaires Kalèchkovna !

_-_ Changeons de sujet alors. Tu as trouvé une cavalière ?

_-_ Je vais y aller avec Pansy.

_-_ PANSY ? Nous parlons bien de la même Pansy ?

_-_ Il n'y en a pas 35 dans l'école que je sache !

_-_ Tu vas vraiment y aller avec cette ….. pouffe ?

_-_ Elle, au moins, ne refuse pas ! D'ailleurs, comme tu as pu le remarquer, elle est folle amoureuse de moi et même si moi je ne peux pas la supporter, je fais une heureuse !

_-_ Ohhhh, c'est trop mignon ! Drago se dévoue pour accompagner les rejetées de Poudlard ! Il a un grand cœur !

_-_ Au lieu de te moquer de ma DOCILE partenaire, dit moi plutôt qui t'accompagne.

_-_ Je vais au bal avec Harry Potter !

_-_ QUOI ? Le balafré ? Tu vas au bal avec le balafré ?

_-_ Il m'a gentiment proposé tout à l'heure et j'ai accepté.

_-_ Comme ça on a des préférences pour les loosers ? Déjà que traîner avec c'est pas glorieux mais aller au bal avec ….

_- _Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ?

_- _Jaloux ? JALOUX ? Tu rêves ! Jaloux de Potty, moi ?

_- _Oui, toi ! Tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, je sais que tu es jaloux !

_-_ Arrête de te faire des fictions Kalèchkovna, on est jaloux lorsqu'on envi quelqu'un or je n'envie pas St Potter !

_-_ On envi aussi lorsqu'on est amoureux, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois amoureux ….. »

Elena se leva de table, laissant Drago et ses deux acolytes à table. Un Drago amoureux ? Nan ça ne peut pas être possible ! Si ?

Après le repas du soir, Elena se rendit à la salle commune des Gryffondors et assista à la démonstration de Fred et Georges. Elle fut conquise par les différents bonbons de la boite à flemme et décida de leur en acheter une – après tout ça peut servir pour rater les interros de Rogue -. Elle alla ensuite se coucher dans sa chambre en pensant à ce qu'elle mettrait pour le bal mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas car le jour J n'était que dans 3 semaines.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

Lolaboop:Oui,harry a bel et bien sucombé au charme de notre Len, mais ce n'est pas réciproque ! Et dans ce chapitre il a enfinréussi à lui parler ! Ah, Len ... c'est une fille génial !Bisoux et j'espère que ce chapitre te plait !

* * *

Alors à votre avis, Drago est amoureux d'Elena (question stupide, MDR !) ? Va-t-il accepter le fait qu'il soit tomber sous son charme ? La suite vendredi prochain ! 


	11. Hermione amoureuse

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Voilà le chapitre 11 comme prévu. Le chapitre 16a étéfini hier soir à 23h45 (j'ai l'impression que le je suis plus inspirée la nuit ... allez savoir pourquoi !). Sinon j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction (qui n'est pas prète d'être en ligne ...). C'est une adaptation du film "Lolita Malgré Moi", récement sortit au cinéma. Ne pensez pas que je délaisse cette fiction pour la nouvelle, c'est juste un petit passe temps lorsque je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour "Sans toi je ...". Et je me rend compte à quel point c'est difficile de retranscrire un films en fiction (genre "Les Liaisons Dangereuses", une superbe fiction que j'ai adoré)! Bon, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre quinous en apprendra plus sur la relationRon/Hermione.

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Hermione amoureuse … 

Lundi, le jour le plus détesté par Elena. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est le début d'une nouvelle semaine de cours et que le premier est celui de potion. Il est 7 heures et son réveille sonne une première fois. Elle l'éteignit d'un coup de poing, mais le réveille se remit à sonner et ce n'est qu'au bout de la 3e fois qu'elle se décida à sortir de ses couvertures. Si seulement elle n'avait pas passé la nuit à regarder la télé elle serai beaucoup moins fatigué ! Mais ce qui est fait et fait et elle devra se rendre à son double cours de potion dans cet état !

Le cours avait commencé depuis une demi-heure et Elena n'avait pas sentit ses paupières se fermer. Elle était bel et bien en train de dormir et comme toujours, elle se retrouve nez à nez avec la mauvaise personne :

« Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant d'ajouter les feuilles de mandragores ! répéta le professeur Rogue. »

Il passa entre les rangs, en critiquant au passage les Gryffondors lorsqu'il aperçut Elena :

« Je vois que certaines personnes pensent ne pas avoir besoin de mon cours et se permettent de dormir ! »

Aucune réaction de la part de la concernée mais tous les regard se tournèrent vers elle :

« Miss Kalèchkovna !

_- _Uhhh

_- _REVEILLEZ-VOUS PETITE SOTTE ! »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et fit face à son professeur, « la tête dans le cul » en se frottant les yeux :

« Quoi ?

_-_ Miss Kalèchkovna, ma salle de classe n'est pas un dortoir ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous pratiquer comme activités nocturnes mais je veux en aucun cas que cela interfère mes cours, est-ce clair ?

_-_ Je ne m'appelle pas Pansy pour coucher avec le premier gars dispo ! J'ai seulement regardé la télé !

_-_ La télé ? Encore un appareil moldu !

_-_ Ouais, je me suis enchaîné les trois « Scream » alors m'énervé pas trop sinon je risque de vous tuer par mille et une façon possibles ! Je ne viens pas ici de mon pleins gré alors soyez sympa et lâchez-moi la grappe !

_-_ Vous viendrez finir votre nuit en colle, miss ! Vous avez gagné 2 heures ce soir avec Rusart ! »

Lorsque les élèves sortirent, une chose évidente se produisit devants tous les élèves présents au cours précédent :

« Nan mais pour qui tu te prends Kalèchkovna ? Ma vie sexuelle ne regarde que moi, ça te regarde pas !

_- _Bien sûre que si ça me regarde ! Lorsque tu retrouve ton voisin de chambre ivre mort, y'a de quoi réagir ! T'en as bien profité toi, mais c'est moi qui l'ai récolté lorsqu'il était dans les vapes !

_-_ Et tu vas me faire croire que ça ne t'a pas fait plaisir !

_-_ Moi franchement je m'en fou de lui tu peux le prendre mais ce que je me demande c'est comment fait-il pour te sauter sans être écoeuré ? Il a vraiment le cœur accroché !

_-_ Tu n'es qu'une sale petite garce jalouse !

_-_ Moi ? Jalouse de toi ? Laisse moi rire ! Qui serai jalouse d'une face de bouledogue ! »

Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire. Voir Elena se déchaîner sur Pansy était des plus comiques :

« Nan mais regardez-la les filles, elle débarque à peine à Poudlard et elle se croit déjà supérieur !

_-_ Mais je le suis, Pansy ! Je suis Préfète de Serpentard et poursuiveuse de l'équipe de quidditch …… !

_-_ Et aussi la putain des Gryffondors, qui ne nous dit pas que tu couches avec Potter et Weasley ….

_- _C'est peut être vrai, mais au moins moi j'arrive à baiser sans bourrer mes partenaires ! Et une dernière chose Pansy, le coton ça ne marche jamais pour rembourrer ! Alors quand on triche parce qu'on n'arrive pas à remplir ses sous-tifs naturellement, on s'écrase ! dit-elle tout en soulevant légèrement sa poitrine d'assez bonne taille.

Pansy était soufflée ! Elle s'en alla avec sa bande en ruminant ! Après tout, y'a que la vérité qui blesse !

La fin des cours arriva rapidement. Seule Hermione lui posa des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malefoy mais elle ne souffla aucun mot à sa meilleure amie même si l'envie de tout déballer la titillait. En rentrant, elle se retrouva une fois de plus face à face avec Drago dans sa salle commune :

« Bravo ! J'aime beaucoup te voir démolir Parkinson ! Cette fille est une vraie plaie !

_-_ Heureuse de te rendre servie, mais si je l'ai fais c'est d'abord pour moi !

_-_ Je me doute ! Si ça t'intéresse j'ai les horaires d'entraînement ….

_-_ Montre !

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

_-_ S'il te plait Drago.

_-_ S'il te plait mon maître vénéré ….

_-_ Fait pas chier et montre-moi ces horaires !

_- _Tiens. »

**Horaires d'entraînement de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard**

Lundi : 18h-19h

Mercredi : 17h30-18h30

Vendredi : 19h30-20h30

« Cool !

_-_ Oui, et tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

_-_ Lundi.

_-_ Et …..

_-_ …… y'a entraînement aujourd'hui.

_-_ Et …..

_- _Je vois pas où tu veux en venir !

_-_ Tu es collé ! Et y'a entraînement ce soir !

_-_ MERDE !

_-_ Regarde si les horaires ne se chevauchent pas. »

Elle sorti son billet de colle de sa poche :

**BILLET DE COLLE**

**Elève : **Miss Elena Kalèchkovna

**Jour : **Lundi 30 septembre

**Heure : **De 20h à 22h

**Motif : **Inattention en classe et Insolence envers son professeur

**Travail à effectuer par l'élève : **Travail demandé par Mr Rusart

« Pffiou ! Nan, je suis collée de 20h à 22h. Je pourrai venir à l'entraînement.

_-_ Dans deux heures je veux te voir dans les vestiaires.

_-_ Et ils sont où ces vestiaires ?

_-_ Dans le stade. Viens cinq minutes en avance et je te donnerai aussi ton équipement. »

Il sortit de la salle commune. Quelques minutes se passèrent avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte :

« « Cœur de glace »

_- _Pourquoi tu restes seule ? demanda Hermione

_-_ Oh, je me prépare mentalement à ma punition !

_- _Ce week-end il y a notre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tu viendra ?

_- _Oui bien sûre, c'est quel jour ?

_-_ Samedi toute la journée, et pour les 6e et 7e année on peut rentrer à minuit.

_- _MINUIT ? Cool !

_- _Len ….

_- _Oui.

_-_ Je me sens si, …….. nul !

_-_ Tu n'es pas nul Mione, tu es ………. différente ….

_-_ Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. Mais moi je sais ce qu'on dit dans mon dos. « Miss-je-sais-tout » ou « La-rabat-joie-Granger » ……

_-_ Ne fais pas attention à ce que disent les Serpentards ……

_-_C'est bien ça le problème, il n'y a pas que les Serpentards qui le disent. Toute l'école le dis. Même Harry et Ron ….

_-_ Oh, Hermione ……

_- _J'aimerai être cool comme n'importe quelle fille de mon âge ! Etre regardée comme une personne normale et pas comme la lèche-cul des prof …… ne plus être regardée comme la bonne copine mais comme la petite amie …..

_- _Tu es amoureuse ?

_-_ Oui, et le pire c'est qu'il est toujours près de moi. Tu peux pas savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir quelque chose que tu désir à côté de toi sans avoir le droit de le toucher !

_-_ C'est Harry ?

_-_ Harry ? Non, non Harry est comme un frère …..

_- _C'est Ron ?

_-_ Oui. Mais je suis sûre qu'il préfère des filles comme Parvati ou Lavande ….. de vraies filles !

_-_ Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu lui as demandé ?

_-_ Non, mais je les entends parler de filles –quand ce n'est pas de quidditch- lorsqu'ils sont avec Seamus et Dean : « Oh regarde celle-là comme elle a un beau cul » « Oh j'aimerai bien celle-ci » ……

_-_ Tu sais entre ceux qu'ils disent et ce qu'ils pensent …..

_-_ Tu ne peux pas savoir comment c'est vexant ! Parvati et Lavande ont droit de temps en temps à des compliments mais moi rien ! Je ne suis que la copine ! C'est comme si je n'avais aucune chance avec le moindre gars sur terre !

_-_ Dramatise pas non plus, tu oublies Viktor ….

_-_ Viktor …. c'est vrai que lorsque je suis sortie avec lui les autres faisaient les yeux ronds. C'est l'unique fois ou je me suis sentit belle et désiré. Mais nous étions trop différents et rien que la barrière de la langue nous séparaient.

_- _Et puis entre nous, les anglais sont plus beaux que les Bulgares !

_-_ Len, j'aimerai être comme toi …..

_- _Comme moi ?

_-_ Avoir de l'assurance, être jolie, …..

_-_ Si tu ne répètes pas que tu es belle tu ne le seras jamais !

_-_ C'est si facile que ça ?

_-_ Oui en théorie, après il faut renouveler ta garde robe parce que c'est pas top !

_-_ Tu m'aideras ?

_- _Bien sûre ! On demandera de l'aide à Lavande et Parvati et on profitera de notre journée à Pré-au-Lard pour faire des emplettes !

_- _Génial !

_-_ En ce qui concerne l'heureux élu ….. invite le au bal d'Halloween !

_- _C'est pas possible.

_-_ Pourquoi, il est prit ?

_- _Nan, je ne pourrai pas lui demander ! Demande-lui à ma place.

_- _Hum hum, très mauvais truc ! C'est la chose à éviter ! Mais avec le lavage de cerveau que je vais te faire, tu te reconnaîtras pas et tu courras vers lui !

_- _Si tu le dis ….

_-_ Au fait ……

_-_ Oui ….

_-_ Comment ça se passe un entraînement de quidditch ?

_-_ Oui, tu vas dans les vestiaires de ta maison, tu te changes, tu joues, tu te douches et tu rentres au château.

_-_ Les vestiaires ils sont mixtes ?

_-_ Non, les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Pour les douches c'est pareil.

_-_ Tu as bien que chez les Serpentard il n'y avait jamais de filles dans l'équipe …..

_-_ Oui, mais je ne vois pas le …… oh nan !

_- _C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Il n'y a pas de douches et de vestiaires pour les filles de Serpentard !

_-_ Tu vas devoir faire attention, un sale coup est si vite fait avec eux …..

_-_ Je vais prévoir le nécessaire en cas d'intrusion ! Bon, il va être l'heure d'y aller. »

Hermione s'en alla et Elena prépara son « sac de survie » sans oublier sa baguette. Elle se rendit comme prévu devant le stade où elle aperçu Drago.

« En avance, c'est parfait ! Viens il te faut ton équipement »

Ils entrèrent dans un local et Drago ouvrit une malle en bois :

« Alors, dit il en posant les affaires une par une à côté de lui, des protections pour les avant-bras, des gants en cuire de dragon de la meilleur qualité, des genouillères, des protège-tibias,un pull, un pantalon et une cape tous aux couleur de Serpentard et …... »

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

Lolaboop: Je sais ... voir Harry et Len c'est énervant ... mais je suis obligée de passer pas là ! Et Drago ... il est tellement con (oulala c'est la première fois que je l'insulte ... pardonne-moi Drakichou !) qu'il s'en rend pas compte ! Enfin ça va venir ...armons-nous de patience ! Bisoux !

Lélou: Merci ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic ! Et ta review me rassure (je suis apréciée, hihihi) de savoir qu'en fait c'est les lecteurs qui sont flemards, lol ! T'inquiète pas, ma fiction est loins d'être finie, non seulement je n'en suis qu'au début de leur 6e année mais en plus je vais écrire la 7e année ( N°2 le retour ... lol) ! Donc vous en entendrez encore parler pendant un bon moment ! Bisoux !

* * *

Hermione va-t-elle réussir à inviter Ron ? Qu'est-ce que Drago va donner à Elena ? Et dans les vestiaires, va-t-il se passer quelque chose ? Réponse vendredi prochain ! 


	12. C'est dingue le monde sorcier !

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Enfin le chapitre 12 !Le chapitre 17sera sans doute écritpendant les vacances (c'est à dire de maintenant(vendredi 22 avril 2005, 15h00)jusqu'à dans 2 semaines (dimanche 8 mai 2005,23h59) lol, et peut être que si je suis motivée et inspiréeil y aura un chapitre 18 !Entre la soirée chezAmbre Malfoy (cherchez pas, c'est un vieux délire)et Disneyland (ref: la super fiction, en ligne sur ce site, "Un Voldie à Disneyland Paris") je sais pas si ... oh vous énervez pas, je vais les écrire !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : C'est dingue le monde sorcier ! 

Il sortit sa tête de la malle et alla ouvrir une armoire d'où il en sortit un balai :

« ……. un balai !

_- _Qu'il est beau …..

_-_ C'est un Eclair de Feu neuf !

_-_ Drago, tu n'aurai pas dû …..

_-_ Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mon équipe. Si on veux gagner la coupe de quidditch cette année, il faudra que tu aille vite histoire de nous marquer des points pour que même si je n'attrape pas le vif d'or on gagne !

_-_ Merci Drago.

_-_ Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, je l'ai fait pour l'équipe !

_-_ C'est tout de même gentil.

_-_ Comme ça on est quitte. Tu as pris soin de moi, je t'offre un équipement et un balai neuf.

_-_ Ca marche.

_-_ Viens, on va rejoindre les autres. »

Ils sortirent du petit local et rejoignirent les autres membres de l'équipe qui attendaient devant la porte de leurs vestiaires :

« Alors ça y est Drago, tu a enfin réussi à la culbuter ! Enfin t'aurai pu lui offrir ton lit au lieu du local à équipement ! déclara Zabini suivit des rires des autres Serpentards

_-_ Très drôle Blaise, tu peux pas savoir comment t'es hilarant ! répondit froidement Elena »

Drago ouvrit la porte avec un « Alohomora » et les Serpentards s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur :

« Drago, tu pourrai me montrer le vestiaire des filles ? »

Les Serpentards commencèrent à pouffer de rire à l'écoute de la question :

« Oui, alors, le problème c'est qu'il n'a jamais existé ! Donc tu vas devoir te changer avec nous.

_-_ Avec vous ? Moi, avec vous ?

_-_ Oui, avec nous !

_-_ T'es marrant toi ! Tu veux que je me foute à poil devant EUX !

_- _Je te demande pas de faire un strip-tease mais de te changer pour l'entraînement !

_-_ Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, pour revêtir un vêtement il faut enlever le précédent !

_-_ Et bien tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! »

Elena s'assit au bord de l'un des deux longs bancs et croisa les bras de désapprobation :

« Il va pas s'enfiler tout seul cet équipement !

_- _Hors de question que je me change avec vous !

_-_ Moi j'attends que ça justement ! surenchéri Blaise

_-_ Tu vois ! Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas me changer !

_-_ Et quelle est la clé de ce problème ?

_-_ Je vais attendre d'être seule ! Même chose pour la douche ! »

Drago ne continua pas la conversation et lorsqu'il ne resta plus aucun Serpentard, Elena pu enfin se changer tranquillement.

L'entraînement se passa plutôt bien. Elena avait déjà une bonne maîtrise du balai et apprenais rapidement les nouvelles tactiques enseignées par Drago, au grand malheur de Blaise. L'entraînement pris fin et tous les joueurs se rendirent à nouveau vers les vestiaires. Elena attendit qu'il n'y ais plus personne pour enfin se déshabiller et passer sous la douche.

L'eau ruisselait sur son corps si bien dessiné, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit. Elle ne voyait rien avec l'épais brouillard de vapeur qui l'entourait. Des pas se rapprochèrent et une silhouette se dessina devant elle, une silhouette si familière :

« Alors, on est toute seule Kalèchkovna ? »

Prise de panique, elle saisit sa serviette et l'enroula autour de son corps mais :

« Accio serviette ! »

La personne se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, mais qui était-ce :

« Je vais enfin pouvoir faire ce que je désire depuis plusieurs semaines déjà !

_-_ Non je ne crois pas ! Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette de l'inconnu vola à l'autre bout de la salle de douche carrelée :

« Tu voulais faire quoi Blaise ? »

Il la regarda de haut en bas et s'aperçu soudainement qu'elle n'était pas nue comme il l'avait espéré mais en bikini blanc :

« T'es pas mal en maillot de bain !

_-_ T'es qu'un sombre pervers ! »

Elle pointa sa baguette en direction du visage de son adversaire désarmé mais très alléché par la belle vue qui s'offrait à lui :

« Sort d'ici tout de suite, si tu ne veux pas mettre en jeu ta seule dignité !

_-_ C'est une menace ?

_- _Tu te rappelle pas comment ça c'est fini la dernière fois ? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire ! »

BANG ! De petites cordes semblables à des serpents jaillirent de la baguette d'Elena et s'enroulèrent autour des chevilles, des poignets et de la bouche de Blaise qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol, immobilisé. Elena s'accroupit à sa hauteur et saisit d'une main la virilité de Blaise tout en tenant fermement sa baguette de l'autre :

« Qu'est-ce ça fait si je sers un peu ? »

Suivant les gestes à la parole, elle resserra ses doigts sous les plaintes du Serpentard :

« C'est pas assez ? Ok, je continu ! »

Il gémissait de douleur, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tellement il souffrait :

« Tu es pitoyable Zabini ! »

Elle lâcha prise et sorti de la salle de douche pour s'habiller dans les vestiaires. Lorsqu'elle fut prête elle retourna dans la pièce d'à côté et murmura le contre-sortilège. Le laissant se remettre de ses émotions, elle se retira et se dirigea vers ses appartements pour y trouver paix et tranquillité. A l'intérieur de sa salle commune, Drago l'interpella :

« Kalèchkona ?

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Ca va ?

_- _Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

_- _Tu n'as pas rencontré une personne inattendue ?

_-_ Tu étais au courant pour Blaise ?

_-_ Oui, il …..

_-_ Et tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

_-_ Non, je …..

_-_ T' ES UN PAUVRE CON ! HEUREUSEMENT QUE JE SAIS ME DEFENDRE SINON JE ME SERAI DEJA FAIT VIOLER PAR CE PORC !

_-_ Il a décidé d'entrer sur un coup de tête …..

_-_ ET TU NE L'AS MEME PAS RETENU ! MAIS POURQUOI J'ATTENDS DE L'AIDE DE LA PART D'UN SERPENTARD ! TOUS PAREILS, VOUS PENSEZ QU'A BAISER LES FILLES, VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN RESPECT POUR NOUS ! »

Sur ce, elle se dirigea hors de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait :

« Où vas-tu ?

_-_ BOUFFER ! »

Elle sortit, le Serpentard se parla à lui-même :

« Elle voulait que je fasse quoi ? Hein ? Que je la défende ? Et ma réputation ….. détruite à jamais ! Nan ! Elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle attend de moi …. l'impossible ! »

De son côté, Elena dîna avec les Gryffondors puis se rendit dans le bureau de Rusart pour faire sa retenue :

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

« Entrez !

_- _Bonsoir Mr Rusart, je suis ici pour une retenue, dit –elle tout en tendant son billet de colle.

_- _Oui, bien sûre. Ca aurait été avec joie de torturer un élève mais je ne peux pas ce soir …. Hagrid s'occupera de vous. Allez le rejoindre dans sa cabane, près de la forêt interdite, il aura sûrement quelque chose à vous faire faire ! »

Soulagée de ne pas être torturé par Rusart, elle coura vers la cabane de Hagrid :

« Hagrid !

_-_ Ah, Elena ! Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

_-_ Je dois faire une retenue mais Rusart ne peut pas alors c'està vous de me punir.

_-_ Qui est-ce qui t'a envoyé en retenue ?

_-_ Rogue.

_-_ Ah, je comprends mieux maintenant …. quoiqu'il en soit, tu as beaucoup de chance de ne pas faire une retenue avec Rusart !

_-_ Oui, c'est sûre ….

_-_ Bon, ce soir je dois m'occuper des Sombrales dans la forêt interdite …

_- _Des Sombrales ?

_- _Oui, c'est un genre de cheval squelettique invisible, sauf si tu as déjà assisté à la mort d'une personne.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais assisté à la mort de quelqu'un ….

_-_ Alors tu ne les verras pas, mais si tu écoutes tu les entendras. »

Elena était toute excitée d'enfreindre les règles –même si elle était accompagné d'un professeur- et de faire ce que peu d'élève ont eu l'occasion de faire : aller dans la forêt interdite. Ils s'enfoncèrent alors au cœur de la forêt. Elena frissonnait d'envie, elle adorait le danger ou tout ce qui est possible d'attirer des ennuis. Au bout de 15 minutes de marche dans la pénombre, Hagrid s'arrêta et posa sa torche à terre. Il sortit de son énorme sac 2-3 morceaux de viande fraîche, légèrement saignante qu'il déposa au centre d'un grand cercle d'arbres :

« C'est ….. pour les Sombrales ?

_-_ Oui, ils adorent la viande fraîche !

_- _Et ….. quel animal avez-vous abattu pour les nourrir ?

_-_ Un simple bœuf, ce n'est pas ce dont-ils raffolent le plus mais ça suffit pour les attirer ici !

_-_ Et, ça mange les humains ces bêtes là ?

_-_ Non, pas du tout ! Si tu l'énerves un peu, oui il risquerait de t'attaquer mais en général c'est doux comme un agneau ! »

Elena ne semblait pas très convaincue par la réponse d'Hagrid mais de toute façon elle ne pouvais pas retourner en arrière. Elle attendit donc que les étranges créatures viennent à eux et c'est ce qu'il se produisit 5 minutes plus tard. On pouvait entendre le bruit de leurs sabots avancer sur les feuilles mortes. Il en venait de tous côtés, elle ne savait pas où donner de la tête malgré le fait qu'elle ne les voit pas. Ils étaient attirés par l'odeur du sang frais qui s'écoulait goutte à goutte des morceaux de viandes. Soudains, devant ses yeux, Elena vit un des morceau se soulevé puis disparaître petit bout par petit bout : un Sombrale était en train de manger devant elle. C'est une des choses les plus dingues qu'elle ait pu connaître grâce au monde sorcier :

« Hagrid, est-ce que vous les voyez ?

_-_ Et bien oui, d'ailleurs sans cette faculté je ne pourrai pas aussi bien m'en occuper !

_- _Vous avez donc assisté à la mort de quelqu'un …..

_-_ Oui, malheureusement …... mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mon passer mais pour vérifier la santé des Sombrales ! »

Pendant près de 1h30, Hagrid vérifia l'état de chacun des 52 Sombrales de la forêt. Elena aida l'aida du mieux qu'elle pu malgré son handicap. Ils rentrèrent ensuite, couverts tous les deux du sang de bœuf. Elena courra jusqu'à sa salle de bain et pris une douche bien chaude afin d'enlever le plus vite possible cette odeur de Sombrale mélangé à celle du liquide visqueux se trouvant encore sur ses vêtements. Elle partit ensuite se coucher immédiatement car la soirée passée dehors l'avait complètement épuisé.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

Lolaboop: Ouais je sais c'est LE classique, mais ils vont si bien ensemble ! Je pense que tu ne sea pas déçu en ce qui concerne la manière dont Hermione va séduire notre petit Ron ! Par contre comme tu as pu le lire, l'entrainement de Quidditch est ... très mouvementé ! Je m'étais d'ailleurs bien amusée à l'écrire ce passage, lol ! Et en ce qui concerne Drago, c'est peut être aussi une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas parfaitpartout !Lui son défaut, c'est d'être 2 de tensions en ce qui concerne l'amour ! C'est pasgrave, on lui pardonne!Bisoux !

Lélou: Alors, t'as mouru, MDR ! Nan faut que tu reste, comment je fais moi si j'ai pas de review ! Mais tu vois une semaine après t'as la réponse ! J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre ! Bisoux !

Ed1989:Héhéhé, la suite c'est chaque vendredi, donc tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, lol ! Bisoux Alexiane !

* * *

C'est pas mal le passage dans les douches, hein ? Et remarquez que Drago se ramolit de plus en plus ... il ne s'oppose à Elena comme au début de l'histoire ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va le faire réagir ... mais vous ne le verrez qu'au chapitre 15 ! A vendredi prochain ! 


	13. L'amour

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Chapitre 13 comme prévu ! Par contre j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : je n'ai toujour pas commencé le chapitre 17 ! sent des regards accusateurs C'est pour ça que le chapitre 14 n'arrivera que dans 2 semaines ! Sorry, mais je manque de temps et en plus tout le monde part en vacances ... donc personne ne lira le chapitre ! Donc voilà !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : L'amour … 

Le week-end, enfin ! Surtout que celui-ci était spécial …. pourquoi ? Parce que c'était sorti à Pré-au-Lard ! Une journée entière à faire du shopping entre filles, que demander de plus ?

Elena et Hermione accompagnées de Parvati et Lavande se trouvaient à l'entrée du village sorcier :

« Bien, commença Parvati, nous sommes ici pour changer le look d'Hermione. Ca ne va pas être facile mais nous y arriverons, j'en suis sûre !

_-_ Et en même temps, surenchérit Lavande, nous allons aussi renouveler notre garde robe qui commence à se faire vieille ….

_-_ Oui, la nouvelle collection est sortie et nous n'avons toujours rien acheté !

_- _C'est atroce de rester avec les vêtements du mois dernier !

_-_ Mais nous allons y remédier aujourd'hui ! »

Elena et Hermione avaient une envie folle de pouffer de rire ! Elles étaient sympas mais la mode et une véritable obsession à leurs yeux, c'en est ridicule ! Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est quelles étaient sérieuses quand elles en parlaient … :

« Bon on y va ? »

Et pendant toute l'après-midi, elles traînèrent avec elles Hermione de la boutique de vêtements à celle des cosmétiques en passant par le coiffeur … Elena en profita pour elle-même s'amélioré un peu ... pourquoi ? Elle était déjà bien ! Et bien elle avait une autre idée en tête … Ce soir elle avait bien l'intention d'emmener Hermione en boite ! Une boite de nuit peu connue des étudiants de Poudlard, mais alors comment a-t-elle apprit son existence ? En demandant à Fred et Georges ! Rien de plus simple, ils connaissent pratiquement tout …

Elle était méconnaissable. Hermione était devenue une vraie fille, en tout cas en apparence ! Ses cheveux formaient enfin de jolies boucles et non plus une affreuse touffe indomptable, son joli visage était mis en valeur par un doux maquillage et ses vêtements étaient beaucoup plus cintrés et moulait sont corps. Il suffisait à présent de lui apprendre deux ou trois trucs et tour serai joué ! Mais l'heure n'était pas à la parlote. Après avoir remercié Parvati et Lavande, Elena entraîna son amie de force dans la fameuse boite.

En entrant, une énorme bouffée de chaleur envahit leur corps. Elles s'installèrent au bar et commandèrent deux cocktails maison. Hermione toussa dès la première gorgée –ça se voyait qu'elle n'avait jamais bu d'alcool- contrairement à Elena qui avala d'un seul coup le liquide rose de son verre. Elles dansèrent toute la nuit, usant de leur pouvoir de séduction pour chauffer quelques mecs sur la piste juste pour s'amuser. Elles rentrèrent en douce vers 1heure du matin, sans se faire prendre par Rusart. La mission d'Elena n'était pas terminée, il fallait qu'Hermione soigne son attitude et invite enfin Ron ! Elles dormirent toutes les deux dans la chambre de la Préfète de Serpentard et vers 10h00 elles se préparèrent pour continuer la transformation de la Gryffondor :

« Je met quoi aujourd'hui ?

_- _Le pantalon noir moulant et la chemise blanche transparente, faut il y allé doucement pour le premier jour.

_-_ Et comme chaussures ?

_- _Les bottes à talon aiguille, ce sera parfait !

_-_ C'est génial, mes cheveux ne sont pas emmêlés !

_-_ T'en as pour un mois avec le produit qu'elle t'a mit !

_-_ Super ! »

Fin prêtes, elles descendirent dans la bibliothèque, afin d'être au calme :

« Récapitulons, ce midi on débarque à la table des Gryffondors …

_-_ Ok.

_-_ Tu t'assois à côté de Ron et tu le charmes un peu comme je t'ai appris hier …

_-_ Ok.

_-_ Et lorsque tu le sens chaud, tu lui demandes d'aller au bal avec toi !

_-_ J'y arriverai pas !

_-_ Hermione, si tu crois en toi tu y arriveras !

_- _Tu en es sûre ?

_-_ Mais oui ! N'oublie pas que ce n'est qu'un mec !

_- _Je ne vois pas le rapport !

_- _Il est faible !

_-_ Ah oui ?

_- _Oui ! Il te tombera dans les bras !

_- _Ok, ….oh regarde il est presque 12h30 !

_-_ Parfais, tout le monde pourra admirer l'œuvre que tu es devenue ! »

Elles avancèrent d'un pas décidé hors de la bibliothèque, descendirent les grands escaliers et arrivèrent devant la porte de la grande salle :

« Je ne peux pas !

_-_ Hermione, ne gâche pas tout au dernier moment !

_-_ Mais … »

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Elena avait ouvert la porte et l'avait propulsé à l'intérieur. Se rappelant de ce qu'elle était censée faire, Hermione se dirigea la tête haute vers Ron sans prêter attention aux élèves –la plupart des garçons- qui la regardait :

« Salut Harry, salut Ron …

_-_ Hermione ? Euh … tu es …, commença Harry.

_-_ …. Canon ! finit Ron.

_-_ Merci.

_- _Salut les gars !

_-_ Salut Len !

_-_ Ron ….

_-_ Oui Mione ….

_-_ Tu peux me passer le sel s'il te plait.

_-_ Le …. ah oui le sel … euh tiens le voilà. »

Elena observa les moindres faits et gestes de Ron est constata que la partie était gagné d'avance rien qu'à voir sa tête. Il ne manquait plus que le petit filet de bave au coin de la lèvre ! Elle sourit d'amusement ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry qui lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il arrive à Hermione aujourd'hui ?

_-_ Elle veut séduire Ron pour l'inviter au bal.

_-_ Et elle fait tout cette mise en scène rien que pour ça ?

_-_ Bah oui, je n'était pas sûre des sentiments de Ron alors j'ai employé les grands moyens !

_-_ Alors comme ça c'est ton idée ….

_-_ Et Parvati et Lavande m'ont donné un coup de main pour l'esthétique.

_-_ Il fallait pas te donner tout ce mal, si tu m'avais demandé tu aurais su qu'il est fou d'elle et qu'il avait pour projet de l'inviter !

_-_ Bon ben c'est réglé !

_-_ Je ne crois pas non, regarde autour de toi.

_-_ Il y a des élèves !

_-_ Bien ! Et maintenant regarde la tête des mecs de chaque maison.

_-_ Ils mâtent tous Hermione ….. oups.

_-_ Ah oui, oups …. si elle ne se dépêche pas pour officialiser sa demande, elle aura une bande de gars pleins d'espoir à ses trousses et Ron va encore piquer une crise de jalousie !

_-_ Ok, pas de blème ! »

Elle tendit son pied sous la table pour pouvoir toucher celui d'Hermione. Cette dernière sentit que quelqu'un lui donnait des coups de pied et se retourna vers Elena qui lui fit signe de passer sa tête sous la table pour lui dire deux mots :

« Hermione !

_- _Quoi ?

_-_ Il faut que tu en finisses avec Ron ! Dépêche toi !

_- _Pourquoi, c'est toi qui m'as dit de le faire mariner un peu !

_-_ Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! Contente toi de conclure !

_-_ Ok. »

Elles se relevèrent et Hermione s'adressa à Ron :

« Ron ?

_-_ Oui ….

_-_ Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

_- _….. »

BAM ! Ron était à présent dos au sol avec un énorme sourire béat sur le visage. Il était tombé du banc sous le choc de la question :

« Oh non je l'ai tué ! s'inquiéta Hermione.

_- _Comme c'est romantique ….. dit Parvati.

_- _C'est si beau l'amour ! surenchérit Lavande.

_-_ Ecartez-vous bon sang, laissez-le respirez ! Ordonna Mme Pomfresh. Mr Weasley, êtes-vous conscient ?

_- _Elle veut sortir avec mouah ! Hihihi ! Vous vous rendez compte … avec mouah !

_- _Il est un peu sonné. Je vais quand même l'amener à l'infirmerie et faire quelques tests. »

D'un coup de baguette, Ron s'éleva à 1 mètre du sol et vola lentement en direction de l'infirmerie tout en répétant avec un air abrutit « …. avec mouah ! » :

« Hermione ?

_-_ Oui ?

_-_ Pourquoi tu lui à demander de sortir avec toi ?

_-_ Tu m'as demandé de conclure ….

_-_ Oh d'accord, je me suis mal exprimée …. tu étais censée l'inviter au bal c'est tout. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas dramatique tu as juste …. accéléré le cour du destin ! »

Après avoir déjeuné, Fred, Georges, Elena, Hermione, Harry, et les autres du « groupe » allèrent prendre des nouvelles du « blessé » à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh ne leur accorda que quelques minutes en prétextant que Ron avait besoins de repos mais tout le monde se doutait qu'elle n'aimait tout simplement pas avoir une foule d'élève dans son infirmerie :

« Je savais pas que notre petit Ronichou était si émotionnellement fragile ! déclara Fred.

_-_ Oui, il suffit qu'une fille lui adresse la parole pour qu'il tombe dans les pommes ! affirma Georges.

_-_ Oh arrêtez vous deux ! s'énerva Ginny.

_- _Ca va mon vieux ?

_- _Aille ! dit Ron en se redressant. Ouais ça va. Euh, Hermione est ici ? »

Tous s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à l'heureuse élue. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux amoureusement. Un étrange silence pesa dans la salle et Ginny le brisa :

« Bon ben on vous laisse alors ! »

Elle entraîna tout le monde hors de la pièce pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Chacun des Gryffondor repartit, il ne resta que Harry et Elena dans le couloir quand soudain Drago, Blaise et d'autres Serpentards arrivèrent :

« Alors Potter ? Toi aussi tu tentes le coup ? C'est vrai que c'est un sacré morceau Kalèchkovna !

_- _Ferme la Blaise !

_-_ Sérieusement Kalèchkovna, tu lui trouves quoi au survivant ? Tu as devant toi les deux mecs les plus sexy de Poudlard et tu lâches l'affaire pour aller avec un looser !

_-_ Lui au moins n'a pas son cerveau au niveau de la ceinture !

_-_ Au moins on a un cerveau ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici …. tiens au fait Weasmoche va bien ? C'était tellement hilarant la scène de tout à l'heure : Granger qui « essaye » de s'habiller correctement, Weasley qui bave devant elle et qui s'évanouit parce qu'elle lui demande de sortir avec elle ! C'en est presque touchant ! Weasley amoureux de Miss-je-sais-tout, on aura tout vu ! déclara Drago.

_-_ Amoureux ! Tu ne connais pas ça, Drago ! Tu ne sais pas aimer et tu ne le sauras jamais ! Tu ne peux rien ressentir à part la haine et la méprise, l'amour …. tu es incapable de m'en donner la définition ! Viens Harry, on s'en va ! »

Elena et Harry partirent côte à côte –un peu trop proches pour Drago d'ailleurs- en direction du parc du château. Drago se demanda s'il était vraiment un monstre avec un cœur de pierre ? De l'amour …. il n'en avait jamais reçu de la part de son père et sa mère en avait donné que peu. Oui, elle avait raison, il ne savait pas ce que s'était que d'aimer, ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était amoureux ….. mais avant il ne s'en souciait gère. Pourquoi alors les paroles de la jeune Serpentarde l'avaient touché à ce point ? Etait-il blessé ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même, la seule chose qu'il pouvait affirmer c'est que cette fille ne le laissait pas de glace.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

Fleur Potter: Lol, ouais parfois Drago c'est une poule mouillée ! Sinon la soirée était tordante, on étaient pété de rire en faisant les inscriptions pour la secte ! Bisoux ma Fleur !

Ambre Malfoy: Oh, t'es trop généreuse ma tite Ambre ! Bisoux Ambrounette !

* * *

Donc bah voilà, ce qui devait arriver est arrivé ! Ron et Hermione sont ensemble ! J'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances ! A dans deux semaines ! 


	14. La clé de Voldemort

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Je sais, je sais je vous avais promis le chapitre la semaine dernière et je ne le poste que maintenant ... pourquoi ? Parce que mon chapitre 17 n'est toujours pas fini ! J'ai les idées mais je n'arrive pas à les mettre sur l'écran de mon ordi ! Alors à partir de maintenant, les chapitre arriverons toutes les 2 voir 3 semaines ... pour continuer à être régulière et ne pas vous laisser pendant trop longtemps sans nouvelle de ma fiction lol !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : La clé de Voldemort 

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore :

« Ah Severus …

_- _Vous m'avez demandez Albus ?

_-_ Oui c'est exact …

_-_ Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

_-_ Je sais que vous êtes un homme très occupé Severus mais il fallait que je vous parle. C'est à propos de Miss Kalèchkovna ….

_-_ Ca m'aurait étonné …

_-_ Severus, je sais que …

_-_ Cette petite peste … elle se rebelle contre mon autorité pour épater la galerie exactement comme le jeune Potter !

_-_ Je sais que vous avez eu des différents avec sa mère, comme vous en avez eu avec James Potter mais cet enfant n'est pas entrée à Poudlard par hasard …

_-_ Je ne vois pas ce qui la différencie de tous les autres … ses parents on déménagés en Angleterre et elle est venu étudier dans la seule école de sorcellerie anglaise …

_-_ Non Severus ….

_-_ Et puis pourquoi est-elle à Serpentard ? Elle a tout à fait l'âme d'une Gryffondore ….

_-_ Tout comme sa mère, elle a été mise à Serpentard car elle a la personnalité d'une Serpentarde, avec ses qualités et ses défauts …. mais cet enfant est la clé de notre combat contre Voldemort !

_-_ Comment une simple ….

_- _Il n'y avait pas qu'une seule prophétie …. mais deux ! La première concernait Harry et la seconde Elena. Après le décès de sa mère, je l'ai amené chez sa tante pour qu'elle soit à l'abri des mangemorts qui couraient encore. Elle était en sécurité jusqu'à maintenant mais depuis son retour, Voldemort la recherche et le seul endroit sûre pour elle en ce moment est ici. Si Voldemort met la main dessus …. il pourrait très bien gagner cette guerre sans trop d'effort … elle a un pouvoir immense Severus … il se servira d'elle contre Harry ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle bascule du mauvais côté …. c'est pour cela, Severus, j'aimerai que vous ne vous acharniez pas trop sur elle.

_-_ Bien Albus, j'essayerai d'ignorer son arrogance …. mais notez que ce n'est que dans l'intérêt de gagner cette fameuse guerre !

_- _Je vous en remercie beaucoup Severus, mais personne ne doit être au courant compris ? Elena ne doit rien savoir pour le moment … »

Du côté d'Elena :

« Nan mais quels cons ceux-là, c'est pas croyable pour qui ils se prennent !

_- _On a tu temps libre, tu veux qu'on aille s'entraîner tout les deux ?

_-_ Oui, pourquoi pas ! Ca me changera les idées ! »

Ils terminèrent la journée sur le terrain de Quidditch. Harry et Elena s'étaient amusés comme des fous ! Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que le beau blond les observait. Dégoûté par cette scène débordante de joie et d'amour, il repartit en direction du château.

/Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Potter arrive à la séduire et pas moi ? Résumons : elle déteste les Serpentards et je suis un Serpentard, elle déteste les premiers contacts trop « corporels » et c'est ce que moi j'aime …… pfff, si je veux y arriver sans passer par la case « St Mangouste » va falloir que j'y aille en douceur, que je la mette en confiance …./

Lors de la semaine suivante, il se montra plus respectueux envers sa future conquête et sa bande d'amis. D'ailleurs, cela intrigua cette dernière qui trouvait « anormal » de la part d'un Serpentard de passer une semaine en ignorant royalement les Gryffondors. Mais de son côté, elle ne se priva pas de cette « faiblesse » pour elle, vanner à tout va Drago.

Le premier match de la saison était Gryffondor/Serdaigle. Elena n'y assista pas, préférant passer son dimanche après-midi à chercher un déguisement à Pré-au-Lard pour le bal d'halloween qui était la semaine d'après. Ses achats finis, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle pour dîner avec les Gryffondors :

« Salut tout le monde !

_-_ Salut Len, on t'a pas vu au match ? T'étais où ? questionna Ron.

_-_ J'étais à Pré-au-Lard pour choisir mon déguisement.

_-_ Alors, tu seras en quoi ? demanda Parvati.

_-_ Tu verras la semaine prochaine ! Au fait, qui à gagner ?

_-_ C'est nous évidement ! affirma Ron.

_-_ Ah bah oui, que suis-je bête ! C'est évident que Gryffondor est meilleur que Serdaigle ! se moqua-t-elle.

_-_ Avec Harry comme attrapeur, personne ne peut nous battre ! On a gagné 180 à 60.

_-_ Mouais, à votre place je ne miserais pas tout sur Harry. Le jour où vous perdrez un match ….

_-_ Mais c'est déjà arriver ! A cette époque là il y avait les Détraqueurs ! Ou alors Harry s'était fait viré de l'équipe ….. mais sinon c'est nickel ! »

Elena ne continua pas cette discussion –sans fin- et, à la fin du repas, se rendit dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain à l'heure du déjeuné, elle reçu une lettre de ses parents :

_« Ma chérie, comment vas-tu depuis la semaine dernière ? Tu as trouvé un déguisement pour ta soirée d'halloween ? J'espère que oui, amuse toi bien à cette fête. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer mon cœur ; tout d'abord tu ne peux pas rentrer à la maison pour ces vacances car ton père et moi-même allons en Bulgarie pour régler encore quelques petites affaire … je sais que tu es déçu mais je te promets que pour les vacances de noël tu pourra venir ! Nous t'avons prévu une petite surprise d'ailleurs : nous allons passer toutes les vacances de fin à Paris ! Ca te fait plaisir ? C'est ton père qui en a eu l'idée … nous en profiterons pour travailler un peu donc si tu veux inviter des amis il n'y a pas de problème (préviens nous quand même à l'avance pour que nous puissions retenir les chambre) ! Nous t'embrassons très fort._

_Tes parents qui t'aiment. »_

Elena pensa tout de suite aux personnes qu'elle inviterai à Paris : Harry, Ron et Hermione. Mais ne leur en parlerai qu'après le bal qui se rapprochait à grand pas. Le bal …. la meilleure occasion pour énerver Drago ! Elle avait déjà tout prévu ! C'est tellement jouissif de faire le mal !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

Lolaboop: Quel idiot celui-là, je te jure ... lol! Bisoux !

Lélou:Lol ! En l'écrivant aussi je me suis bien marrée ! J'adorele "elle veut sortir avec muah!" de Ron !Ce chapitre là n'est pas aussi drolemais il nous apportes des informations sur la liaison Voldemort/Elena ! Bisoux !

Diabolikvampyr: Et bien te voilà servi ! La suite, avec un peu de retard mais bon vous me pardonnerez de ne pas avoir d'inspiration, non ? Bisoux !

Jessy: Lol ! Attention Drago tu vas exploser ! Bisoux ma couz !

Fleur Potter: Lol, bah écoute moi j'innove un peu ... chez moi c'est le mec qui tombe dans les pommes ! Ouais et n'en dit pas plus à mes petits lecteurs sinon ça gache la surprise ... lorsqu'on faisait la queue pour space mountain 2, j'ai raconter tout ce qu'il se passerai (en partie, je peux toujours rajouter des trucs) pendant cette 6e année mais aussi pour la 7e (et voui, je vais faire une suite, tout est prévu ! Donc Voldemort ne mourra pas à la fin de cette Partie 1 !) ! L'indice que je peux vous donner est que lors de sa 7e année, on comprendra pourquoi Elena a détester Dumstrang ! Voila, bisoux ma Fleur !

* * *

Bon ben voilà un autre chapitre de fini ... je vous laisse languire 2 petites semaines avant de vous poster le prochain chapitre ! A dans deux semaines ! 


	15. Le Bal d'Halloween

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

Coucou ! (sent les regards accusateurs des lecteurs, après 5 semaines d'abscence) Euh ... que dire pour ma défense ... j'étais très occupé, et puis après c'était la période des examens, alors j'ai penser que personne ne lirais la suite ... et puis euh,je n'ai eu AUCUNE review (mis à par maDydy) !Gnark,pas de review, pas de chapitre suivant(frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre et sourit sadiquement) ! Mais dans ma grande bonté, je vous passe aujourd'hui le chapitre 15 ! A oui et bonnenouvelle j'aiachevé le chapitre 18 ... je ne vais pas tarder à écrire le 19 !Par contre le chapitre 16 je ne sais pas quand je vais le poster car je suis en pleins déméagement (lundi, mardiles cartons partent et mercredi c'est moi) donc je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'aurrai de nouveau internet. Ma mère m'a assuré que ce ne sera pas trop long (l'affaire d'1 ou 2 semaines) doncne faites pas cette tête là(pour information, je quitte les Yvelines (78) pour aller me perdre dans une jolie ville (à ce qu'il parait) universitaire du nom d'Aix en Provence (13) !Voilà voilà, maintenant placeà Harry Potter !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Le Bal d'Halloween 

Le jour J était enfin arrivé ! Une étrange effervescence régnait dans tout le château d'une part parce que c'était le premier jour de vacances et de plus un bal rend toujours les élèves excités.

Elena n'avait toujours pas annoncé à sa meilleure amie qu'elle ne repartait pas chez elle pour Halloween mais elle était décider de le lui révéler aujourd'hui. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, endroit où on était certain de retrouver Hermione :

« Mione !

_-_ ………

_-_ Mione ?

_-_ ………

_-_ Ouhou Hermione Granger !

_-_ Chut arrête de crier, on est dans une bibliothèque !

_-_ Si tu répondais quand je t'appelle je ne serai pas obligée de crier !

_-_ Désolée, j'étais ailleurs.

_-_ Tu grattais sur quel devoir ?

_-_ Métamorphose ….. dit-elle d'un ton las. »

Elena pris la feuille devant Hermione et remarqua qu'au lieu d'y trouver un long texte sur les animagus, on pouvait y lire des « Hermione et Ron forever » ou des « Mme Hermione Weasley » :

« Oh oui, je suis sûre qu'avec un si brillant devoir, McGonagall sera obligé de te mettre un O (cf Tome 5 : Optimal est la meilleure notre sorcière) !

_-_ Ah … euh … je ne pensais pas vraiment à mon devoir …

_-_ C'est ce que je vois ….. je ne pensais pas qu'un garçon pouvait à ce point te déstabiliser !

_-_ Il n'y a pas que Ron …. tu y es aussi pour quelque chose.

_-_ Moi ? J'ai rien fais !

_-_ Si, indirectement. J'en ai marre d'avoir l'étiquette de l'intello de service, j'ai donc décidé de ne rien foutre comme toi pendant un petit moment.

_-_ On ne peut pas dire que je fasse rien …. comment dire …. je fais de la fusion intellectuelle !

_-_ En clair tu chaumes !

_-_ Mouis mais je préfère le terme de « fusion intellectuelle », ça fait mieux !

_-_ Si tu veux ….. alors tu as préparé ta valise pour demain ?

_- _C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler ….. je ne pars plus pour les vacances. J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents, ils seront en Bulgarie pour leur boulot donc je reste à Poudlard !

_-_ Super ! »

Elle hésita un moment pour lui parler de Paris tout de suite mais se retiens à temps, pourquoi gâcher la surprise ?

« Tu me rejoindra dans ma chambre comme prévu dans –regardant un instant sa montre- 4 heures …..

_-_ Oui …… »

/….. si bien sûre tu trouves le chemin de ma salle commune /

A 17h03, Hermione, chargée d'un énorme sac, retrouva Elena dans sa chambre. Il ne restait plus que 3 petites heures avant le bal … il fallait donc commencer à se préparer au plus vite !

Elena et Hermione commencèrent par aller dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche (n/a : non elle ne vont pas prendre une douche ensemble … désolé mais les galipettes sous la douche ce sera pour plus tard, promis y'aura une scène comme ça ! Alala bande de tits pervers !). Hermione entra la première dans la douche (n/a : autre précision, la douche et assez grande et on ne peut pas voir à travers les carreaux ….. sortilège ! Désolée les mecs !). Une odeur de vanille envahie la pièce. Hermione sortie, mit une serviette rouge et or autour de son corps et traversa la salle commune ainsi –sans aucune gène- pour s'engouffrer dans la chambre d'Elena.

Au même moment, assis sur les canapés près de la cheminée, Drago et Blaise étaient en pleine discussion lorsqu'ils virent passer « la Sang-de-Bourbe » les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau et seulement vêtu d'une serviette ! Sous leur regard étonnés, elle disparu dans la dite chambre :

« Euh, c'était bien Granger ? demanda Drago encore sous le choc.

_-_ Affirmatif ! Mais …. qu'est-ce qu'elle fou chez toi ?

_-_ Elena …. ! »

De son côté, Elena profitait des biens faits de l'eau, la pièce sentait à présent la pêche. Lorsqu'elle sortit, ils étaient là, encore plus étonnés ! Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir sortir une autre personne :

« Euh, vous êtes combien dans cette salle de bain ? C'est quoi ? Une partouze ? demanda Blaise.

_- _Oh merde, je suis démasquée ! dit-elle ironiquement.

_-_ ……..

_-_ On se prépare juste pour le bal.

_- _Tu es au courant qu'il n'est que 17h30 ?

_-_ Oui, mais nous, nous aimons bichonner nos corps si sexy …. et on a besoins de temps pour être « perfect » ! »

Elle entra à son tour dans la chambre, Hermione était déjà en petite tenue. Elena fit de même et elles commencèrent la partie la plus longue de la préparation :

« Tu as mis la cire à chauffer ?

_-_ Oui, mais je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu ne voulais pas utiliser le sortilège d'épilation !

_-_ Une fille l'a essayé l'année dernière et tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle s'est retrouvée avec une épaisse fourrure noire sur toute la longueur de sa jambe, alors je ne préfère pas prendre de risques ! »

Après une demie heure et quelques hurlements, elles passèrent à l'étape suivante. Elle se revêtirent chacune leur déguisement : Hermione avait choisi de se métamorphoser en Marilyn Monroe avec une superbe robe blanche cintrée au niveau du buste pour ensuite s'évaser jusqu'aux genoux, avec aux pieds de très beaux escarpins blanc. Elle raccourcit ses cheveux et les modela pour obtenir la coiffure de la célèbre actrice puis se maquilla légèrement. De son côté, Elena revêtit un bustier noir ainsi qu'une jupe à volants de la même couleur et des collants en résille accompagné de grosses bottes négligemment attachées, exactement comme sur l'une des photos d'Amy Lee (n/a : pour votre information c'est la chanteuse d'Evanescence !). Elle utilisa une formule afin que ses cheveux atteignent le bas de son dos et ne se maquilla qu'avec du noir (n/a : oh, une gothique, attention on va croire que t'es une mangemort, lol !) :

« Alors c'est ça ton déguisement ?

_-_ Oui, tu le trouves comment ?

_-_ Bien !

_-_ Merci ! Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller ! »

Elles sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier principal. Les Gryffondors étaient déjà là et visiblement la fête avait déjà commencé depuis peu :

« Harry !

_-_ Elena …. wow, t'es super !

_-_ Merci, toi aussi …. James Bond ! Oh Ron, pas mal !

_-_ Oui, Indiana Jones te va très bien mon chéri.

_-_ Si Harry n'avait pas été là, je serai arrivé en robe de sorcier …. je connaissais aucune de vos célébrités moldus !

_-_ Et ben maintenant tu en connaîtra au moins un ! »

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle où quelques élèves s'étaient déjà mis à danser. Les 4 grandes tables avaient été remplacé par plusieurs petites de forme ronde. Ils s'assirent tous les quatre à l'une d'entre elle. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il entra, revêtu de noir avec un long manteau de cuir lui arrivant aux mollets. Il avait, pour la première fois de puis longtemps, plaqué ses cheveux blonds en arrière (n/a : Ca vous rappelle personne ? Bon ok je vous rafraîchis la mémoire, c'est Spike dans la série Buffy contre les vampires ! Je l'ai toujours comparer à Drago, sais pas pourquoi !). Drago était évidement accompagné du bouledogue de service, Pansy Parkinson, déguisée en Pin-up.

Elle le dévorait des yeux, tandis que lui, la cherchait du regard. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment si ce n'est ….. l'irrésistible envie de faire jalouser l'autre !

Elena commença à le narguer en se rapprochant un peu plus de son cavalier, elle était à présent collée à lui. En un instant, le regard de Drago s'assombrit …. cette situation ne lui plaisait pas ! Il s'installa à une table voisine de celle d'Elena, la bataille allait enfin commencer ! Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Pansy, qui elle gloussait comme un dindon – il faut dire que c'est un rêve qui se réalise - ! Ce que venait de remarquer le Serpentard, c'est que sa « futur » conquête réagissait aussi ….. apparemment, elle n'aimait pas le voir en train de tripoter quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ….. la partie sera donc égale :

« Harry, tu viens danser ?

_-_ Ok ! »

La musique, malgré ses origines moldus, était envoûtante quelque soit son style ! Elena et Harry commencèrent à danser, elle prit évidement soins de se placer dans la ligne de mire de Drago ! Elle se déhanchait merveilleusement bien, faisant corps avec la musique.

Elena s'approchai progressivement de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques malheureux centimètres entre leur deux corps. Il se prêtât à ce jeu, ne se doutant pas des véritables intentions de la belle brune. Drago fulminait sur sa chaise, il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs :

« Viens Pansy ! dit-il en se levant.

_-_ Où veux-tu aller mon Drakichou ?

_- _Danser ! »

Il s'approcha du couple, Pansy accrochée à son bras. Ils se mirent eux aussi à bouger en rythme. Drago s'approcha de sa partenaire, qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie (n/a : avec autant d'émotions dans la même soirée, elle va garder un sourire béat pendant au moins un mois !). Peu de temps après Ron et Hermione arrivèrent. Et les garçons s'échangèrent leur partenaire, Elena se retrouva donc avec Ron.

/Oh non, le balafré et maintenant la belette ! Merlin, c'est pas possible /

Drago, lui, ne pouvait pas changer de cavalière car Pansy collait désespérément son corps –si sexy ….- et si par malheur une fille s'approchait …. elle l'a dégageait vite fait bien fait !

Elena, Harry, Ron et Hermione retournèrent à leur table pour dîner, en compagnie de Ginny et de Neville. Drago, comme par hasard, fit de même : il se rassit à sa table avec Pansy, Blaise, Millicence Crabbe et Goyle. Ces derniers ne les avaient pas attendu et se goinfraient comme de vrais porcs ….. pour eux, l'intérêt d'un bal c'est la nourriture !

Drago gardait toujours un oeil sur la table voisine, ce qui n'échappa pas à Elena. Pendant le repas, elle mangea très sensuellement afin de donner envie au Serpentard …… et mission accomplie ! S'il salivait autant ce n'était pas pour les succulents mets mais bien à cause d'elle ! Et lorsqu'elle commença à lécher son couteau, il faillit se jeter sur elle mais se retient de le faire …. cette chipie lui faisait perdre la tête !

La musique Pop et Rock fit place à des morceaux plus langoureux (n/a : wow, la température commence à monter …. !).

Dean et Seamus s'approchèrent de la table des Gryffondors et après quelques mots, ce dernier demanda :

« Len, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ? »

La dite jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard …. Drago fronçait les sourcils de mécontentement :

« Bien sûre Seamus ! »

/ Un zouk ! Avec ce Don Juan ! Pouquoi moi ! Merlin, pourquoi moi !

Leurs corps étaient en fusion, Seamus était bon danseur ! Après cette danse –trop longue pour Drago …. 3min30 c'est trop dans ces circonstances !- ce fut le tour des jumeaux Weasley !

/La garce ! Elle va se taper les Weasley en même temps /

Drago commençait sérieusement à la haïre ! Mais pourquoi ça le touchait autant ? Lui aussi faisait la même chose, et ça depuis pas mal de temps ! Mais là ….. c'était différent ! Il ne supportait pas que d'autres gars lui tourne autour ! Et le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'elle les excitait un peu plus juste pour le faire enrager …. cruelle ! Voilà ce qu'elle était pour Drago à ce moment là ! Cruelle !

Elle continuait à danser lentement, passant de Fred à Georges puis de Georges à Fred …. qui étaient assez chaud ce soir ! Elle était dans les bras de Fred. Tandis qu'il la tenait, elle commença à onduler son bassin contre celui du roux … ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le blond ! Elle se détacha du Gryffondore pour aller avec son frère qui, dès qu'il l'eux contre lui, balada ses mains dans toute la longueur du dos de la brune. Elena en rajouta une couche en levant sa jambe droite pour la placer sur la hanche de son partenaire qui la caressa de haut en bas. Pour combler le tout, elle commença à lui lécher la joue ce qu'il répondit par un gémissement rauque !

C'en était trop ! Elle allait beaucoup trop loin ! Drago se leva de sa chaise en la faisant tomber à terre. Il s'en alla sous les yeux de la plus part des élèves.

Elena stoppa tout de suite ce qu'elle faisait et sortit en courant à la suite de Drago. Mais il n'était déjà plus dans le grand escalier !

Elle retourna à sa table, dit bonne nuit à tout le monde et prétexta avoir la tête qui tourne pour pouvoir retourner dans sa chambre. Ca avait été plus fort qu'elle …. l'emprise de l'alcool sans doute, vu la quantité de Vodka qu'elle avait bu ! Elle avait apporté la bouteille discrètement, histoire d'épicer un peu la fête ….. et voilà le résultat ! Elle s'était dévergondée sur la piste avec Fred et George qui étaient tout aussi saoul qu'elle ! Mais elle ne put analyser correctement la situation étant donné qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser convenablement !

Elle entra dans sa chambre et d'un coup de bras, elle écarta tout ce qu'il y avait sur son lit pour enfin s'allonger et tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

De son côté, Drago maudissait la fille qui le rendait fou –dans tous les sens du terme-.

/Je te hais Elena ! Je te hais /

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

Dydy203: Je ne sais pas si elle va le dresser (entièrement) mais en tout cas elle va l'avoir, c'est sûre ! Comme je l'ai dit précédement, le chapitre 19 va bientôt commencé ! Bisoux ma Dydy !

* * *

Chapitre 15 clos, dès que j'ai internet je vous poste le prochain chapitre ! Bonne vacances à tous ! 


	16. Une fille avec deux mecs

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

Ze suis de retouuuuuur ! Enfin ! Plus d'un mois sans internet ... quelle horreure ! Ce n'est que samedi que j'ai recommencé à me droguer au net ! Bien, j'arrive avec le chapitre 16 et vu que je n'avais rien à faire j'ai fini les chapitres 19 et 20, le 21 est commencé ! Bon, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter alors je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Une fille avec deux mecs ….. c'est efficace ! 

Les vacances, le repos tant attendu des élèves ! On ne travaille pas –ou presque-, on en profite pour faire tout et n'importe quoi avec ses amis et surtout on se lève tard ….

BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

« Mmmhh, putain ! »

…. enfin sauf si on oubli d'éteindre son réveil la veille !

Voilà comment le premier jour des vacances d'octobre a commencé pour Elena. Non seulement son réveil a sonné à une heure matinale mais en plus elle avait un mal de crâne indescriptible :

« Ca y est, c'est partit pour un matin « gueule de bois » !

Après un long moment passé dans la salle de bain à essayer de démêler sa tignasse et de masquer sa fatigue, elle descendit vers 9h00 pour prendre son petit déjeuné. A sa grande surprise, Hermione était déjà à la table des Gryffondors en train de lire La Gazette du Sorcier :

« Tu dors jamais toi ?

- Ah, salut Len !

- Ouais salut ….

- T'as pas l'air en forme !

- C'est le cas de le dire, je suis crevée !

- Et tu viens de rater Malefoy ….

- Qui ?

- Malefoy …. ton homologue, ton voisin de chambre, ton capitaine de Quidditch …. Malefoy quoi !

- Ah …. et ?

- Il était encore plus irritable que d'habitude.

- Et ….. ?

- Et ….. et voilà quoi !

- Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

- Et bien, je pensais que tu savais pourquoi il était comme ça …..

- Pourquoi je le saurai?

- Enfin Len ! Tu es plus proche de lui que moi !

- Ah bon ?

- Merlin, ça se voit que tu es mal réveillée !

- Laisse-moi 5 minutes et je te réponds après, dit elle en posant sa tête sur la table tout en fermant ses paupières.

- …..

- Mmmhh, dit elle en se frottant les yeux, c'est bon. Tu peux reprendre depuis le début ?

- Oui, donc je disais que Malefoy était de très mauvaise humeur ce matin ….

- C'est tous les jours comme ça ….

- Cesse de dire n'importe quoi, je l'ai vu et je peux te dire que c'est pas son état naturel ! Tu saurais ce qui l'aurait mit dans cet état ?

- Non.

- Réfléchissons …. il était encore normal hier avant le bal, donc ça veux dire que quelque chose l'a contrarier lors de la soirée d'hier !

- Euh ….. »

Elena se rappela soudain de quelques détails de la fête, puis de ses différents partenaires et soudain, le regard haineux de Drago s'affichait dans sa tête.

« Oh oh ….. c'est moi.

- Toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

- Je l'ai nargué hier soir avec un tas de mec ….

- Ahhhhh, c'est donc pour ça qu'il est partit précipitamment hier ! Avec combien de mecs à tu danser ?

- Euh voyons, il y avait Harry, Ron, …

- Oui je m'en souviens, c'était marrant de changer de partenaire !

- Euh ouais, mais ça n'as pas duré longtemps ….. après c'était Seamus, Dean, Fred et Georges ….

- Tu veux dire Fred puis Georges.

- Non non, Fred et Georges !

- Les deux en même temps ?

- Ouais.

- Merlin ! C'est tout ?

- Je crois que oui, pas mal non ?

- Mouais, ….. qu'as-tu fais exactement avec eux ?

- Ben, au début j'avais le contrôle des opérations mais je crois qu'après j'étais à moitié saoul ….

- Rien que ça !

- ….. et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai fais pas mal de truc avec Fred et Georges qui étaient dans le même état que moi !

- C'est-à-dire …..

- Bah, une étreinte par ici, un coup de reins par là ….. c'était chaud, quoi !

- Tu t'es dévergondée dans la grande salle avec les jumeaux Weasley devant toute l'école et c'est tout ce que ça te fait !

- Si tu veux me faire culpabiliser c'est raté !

- Mais ….. attends une minute ! Comment est-tu devenu saoul alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool hier ?

- J'ai discrètement apportée une bouteille ….

- Elena …..

- Oui, je sais ! J'ai enfreins le règlement de l'école !

- Oui et c'est indigne d'une Préfète ! Mais toute ta petite mésaventure ne répond pas à ma question ! Pourquoi Drago était-il en colère ce matin ?

- Je te l'ai dit ….

- Oui, je sais mais pourquoi a-t-il réagit ainsi ? Il est sortit avec un tas de filles et ça ne le dérangeait pas de voir une de ses ex avec un autre que lui !

- Sauf que moi je ne suis pas une de ses ex !

- C'est justement encore plus bizarre !

- Bon bah, je te laisse méditer sur la question car j'ai encore du pain sur la planche !

- Tu vas déjà attaquer tes devoirs ?

- Mes devoirs ? Qui t'as parler de devoirs ? Non, je dois juste continuer ce que j'ai commencé hier soir ….

- Ce que tu as ….. ne me dit pas que ….

- Si si, tout était programmé et voulu ! Et j'ai atteins mon objectif, maintenant que j'ai trouvé une faille sur sa carapace je vais en profité et creuser un peu ! »

Elle s'en alla avec un pain beurré, toute contente de ses projets plus qu'intéressants.

A sa plus grande joie, Elena découvrit que seulement quelques élèves étaient retourné chez eux pour les vacances et tant mieux car plus il y aurai de monde pour voir Drago s'enrager mieux se sera !

Après le déjeuné, la plus part des élèves se trouvaient dans le parc pour flâner un peu. Parvati et Lavande contaient et recontaient tout ce qu'il leur était arrivé la veille :

« Oh et puis il y avait ce Serdaigle ….

- Le blond ? demanda Ginny.

- Non, lui c'est le brun …. trop canon ! On a dansé ensemble …. c'était divin, assura Parvati.

- Tu as vu à qui j'ai parlé à un moment ?

- Non ? Qui ? questionna Hermione.

- Le gardien de l'équipe de Poufsouffle ! Un véritable dieu ! affirma Lavande.

- On parle, on parle …. »

/Nan sans blague ? Vous faites que ça depuis tout à l'heure et ça commence à me gonfler /

« …. et pour vous ça c'est passé comment ?

- Moi je suis pratiquement resté qu'avec Ron.

- C'est ça le défaut d'être en couple …. on ne peut pas traîner par-ci par-là !

- Tu es comme liée à lui !

- Mais je ne m'en plains pas.

- Enfin oui, y'en a qui aime bien …. et toi Ginny ?

- Oh et bien, je suis sortie avec un Gryffondor.

- Ah bon ….

- …. C'est qui ….

- …. On le connaît ? »

/Après le passage « je raconte ma life », c'est maintenant l'interrogatoire de Ginny /

« Ah oui, je vois qui sais ! Bof, t'aurai pu mieux choisir !

- Moi je le trouve gentil et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Si tu le dis …. et toi Len ? C'était comment ?

- J'ai flirté avec un tas de mec ….

- Qui ? On les connaît ?

- Harry, Ron le temps d'une danse, Dean, Seamus ….

- DEAN ?

- SEAMUS ?

- C'ETAIT NOS CAVALIERS ! crièrent-elles en cœur.

- Ca ne les a pas empêché de venir vers moi, faut dire que j'ai un de ses charmes ! »

/Comment je les aient cassé ! On aura la paix pendant un petit bout de temps /

« Et puis moi je ne me contente pas d'un mec, j'ai réussi à en avoir 2 en même temps !

- 2 ?

- Oui, Fred et Georges ! Je passait de l'un à l'autre sans m'arrêter, c'est ça l'éclate totale ! Maîtriser un gars c'est bien, mais deux …. c'est pas donné à tout le monde ! Faut dire que j'ai pas mal d'expérience dans ce domaine ….

- Tu as flirté avec MES FRERES ?

- Ouais et ils sont pas mal d'ailleurs …. »

Elles étaient bouche bée ! Parvati et Lavande étaient connues pour être les plus extraverties de Poudlard mais maintenant leur titre venait d'être attribué à Elena ….. dans ces circonstances on pouvait même la comparer à Drago Malefoy, le célèbre coureur de jupons !

Quelques instants plus tard, les garçons les rejoignirent, le bal étant toujours le sujet de discutions :

« Il faut le reconnaître, la musique moldue est vraiment bien ! dit Ron.

- Je vous le disais, répéta Dean ! Mais personne ne m'écoute !

- Oh regardez Fred et Georges sont enfin sortis de leur chambre ! OUHOU LES GARS ! appela Ron.

- Ah salut tout le monde !

- Fred, Georges … vous ne m'embrassez pas ? demanda sensuellement Elena. »

Tous se tournèrent vers la dangereuse brune, les garçons ne comprenaient visiblement pas l'allusion. Personne ne leur avait raconté cette partie de l'histoire :

« Wow, c'est notre drogue préférée ! lança Georges.

- Je vous ai manqué cette nuit ?

- Oh oui terriblement …. t'es partie en un claquement de doigt ! J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner t'était déjà plus là ! se plaint Fred.

- Ohhh !

- Ouais tu te rend compte … tu … tu nous as abandonné ! plaisanta Georges.

- Vous voulez un gros câlin ?

- Oui ! »

Tous étaient perdus. Des explications étaient nécessaires ! A près avoir raconter cette si belle histoire (n/a : quel romantisme …. se chauffer mutuellement lors d'une fête d'étudiants alors qu'on est saoul c'est trop romantique j'avoue …. lol), le trio recommença à se taquiner, c'était à se demander s'il n'étaient pas réellement sérieux parfois ….

Non loin de là, Drago et sa bande se reposaient aussi mais l'ambiance n'était pas du tout la même :

« Alors Drago, ça avance ?

- Non.

- Tu aurais pu faire quelque chose pendant le bal ….

- Non, j'ai pas eu l'occasion.

- Tu sais, si je dis ça c'est pour toi ! N'oubli pas que ….

- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire Blaise, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le rappeler !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Dray ? Depuis ce matin t'es ….. gonflant !

- …….

- Je pari que c'est en rapport avec un évènement qui s'est déroulé hier lors d'un certain bal ….. »

Drago Fulminait intérieurement, il ne pouvait pas se mêler de ses affaires :

« Et qu'une brune au teint neige que nous connaissons bien est aussi impliquée dans cette histoire !

- …….

- Oh regardez, Kalèchkovna embrasse les Weasley ! prononça –miraculeusement- Crabbe. »

Blaise observait Drago. Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que la haine, cela amusa d'ailleurs son ami. C'est la première fois qu'il s'emballait à ce point pour une fille :

« Ah ouais je vois ! Tu sais Dray, si tu veux l'avoir faut pas t'énerver comme ça !

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu ne t' ……

- Fait pas parti de notre accord ! Elle te provoque pour te faire réagir car tu es devenu beaucoup trop passif ! Tu te rends compte, cette meuf aime bien que tu la brutalises un peu, c'est une vrai sado mazot ! Je compte sur toi pour lui montrer qui tu es ! »

Vers 21h00, Elena retourna vers son dortoir. Elle prononça le mot de passe puis entra dans la salle commune plongée dans la pénombre. Soudain …... (n/a : comment c'est sadique d'arrêter là ….. !)

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

Jessy: Oui en effet, je déteins sur mon personnage ... m'enfin c'est ma création alors j'ai droit de faire ce que je veux avec ! Je suis sûre que J.K.Rowling déteint aussi sur on univers ! Bisoux ma couz' !

Dydy203: Non ça va, le faite que je n'ai pas internet depuis presques 5 semaines à justement permit à mon esprit de se concentrer sur l'histoire ! J'ai pu ainsi achever 2 chapitres et en commencer un 3e ! Bisoux ma Dydy !

Fleur Potter: Ahhh toi aussi t'es passée par la case hamster ... muahahahah ! Ouais t'as interner à tout me raconter, quoique je connais déjà pas mal de truc sur le Tome 6 ! Quand est-ce que l'auteure va mettre Ron et Hermione ensemble ? Elle est vrément un peu chiante des fois, MDR ! Bisoux ma Fleur et je t'attends avec impatience !


	17. Trois, chiffre magique !

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Ze suis de retouuuuuur ! Enfin ! Plus d'un mois sans internet ... quelle horreure ! Ce n'est que samedi que j'ai recommencé à me droguer au net ! Bien, j'arrive avec le chapitre 16 et vu que je n'avais rien à faire j'ai fini les chapitres 19 et 20, le 21 est commencé ! Bon, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter alors je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Trois, chiffre magique ! 

« _Mmmh Drago !_ »

Elena entendit des gémissements féminins étouffés venant de la chambre de son homologue :

« Lumos »

Elle se dirigea à pas de velours vers la dite porte et colla son oreille contre celle-ci :

« Non mais pour qui il se prend ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte et deux visages se tournèrent vers elle :

« Kalèchkovna, il me semble que je ne t'ai pas autorisé à entrer dans ma chambre ! De plus je suis très occupé pour le moment !

- Occupé à quoi ? A culbuter une fille ? »

Une troisième tête émergea du lit dans lequel ils se trouvaient :

« Rectification ! Deux filles ! lança Drago. »

Les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent visiblement :

« Mais … tu …. tu n'as pas le droit !

- Qui m'en empêche ? On n'est pas marié que je sache ! Et après tout, toi ça ne te dérange pas de flirter avec les Weasley !

- Ce n'est pas pareil et …. et puis c'est qui celles-là ?

- Oh tu ne les connais pas, deux élèves de 7e année à Serdaigle.

- Tu me dégoûtes !

- Pas autant que toi ! dit-il avec un sourire narquois. »

Les deux filles gloussèrent comme des dindons, ce qui énerva encore plus Elena qui sentait la colère montée en elle :

« Allons Kalèchkovna, arrête de jalouser et viens avec nous ! dit Blaise qui venait d'apparaître. »

Une forte envie de les tuer traversa son esprit, mais un sentiment plus fort que la haine et la tristesse lui effaça tout de suite cette idée stupide :

« Vous êtes pathétiques à vous sauter les uns les autres ! Et puis je ne jalouse pas ! Pourquoi je serai jalouse ?

- Alors si tu n'es pas jalouse, pourquoi es-tu encore ici à râler sur ce que je fais ?

- Très bien, continu de baiser ! »

Elena sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle entra dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit :

« Je le hais ! Je le hais ! JE LE HAIS ! »

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage pale, pour ensuite aller s'écraser sur sa couverture de soie verte. Elle s'essuya grossièrement le visage avec ses manches :

« Tu veux jouer à ce jeux là ? Je vais accélérer la cadence et on verra qui craquera le premier ! »

Le lendemain matin, elle attendit 9h00, heure où la majorité des élèves prenait leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Elena entra dans la grande salle, et sous les yeux des nombreuses personnes présentes –dont Drago et Blaise-, elle alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondores entre Fred et Georges. Elle les embrassa tous les deux sur la joue, lança un « salut » et fit comme si de rien était.

Divers réactions s'exprimaient de part et d'autre de chacune des tables, particulièrement du côté de Drago et Blaise :

« Regarde-là ! Elle contre attaque la petite idiote ! Il faut dire que j'ai été particulièrement génial hier soir !

- Si tu le dis ….

- Si je le dis ? Bien sûre que je le dis ! Je suis brillant !

- Ouais ….. »

Les Gryffondores la regardaient étrangement, se demandant pourquoi elle n'était pas à sa table. Hermione pris la parole car visiblement personne n'osait lui poser la question :

« Hum, Len ….

- Oui ?

- Tu sais où tu es là ?

- Dans la grande salle.

- Euh … plus précisément ….

- A la table des Gryffondors.

- Et ça ne te choque pas ?

- Pourquoi ça me choquerait ?

- Je ne sais pas ……. tu ne t'es pas trompée de table par hasard ?

- Hermione, je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais reconnaître ma table et aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de venir à celle-ci …….. je sais très bien ce que je fais !

- D'accords, ne t'énerve pas !

- Désolé, je t'expliquerai plus tard ! »

Elle prit un ton mielleux et s'adressa aux jumeaux Weasley :

« Fred, Georges, ça vous dit d'aller dans le parc tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne sais pas, Georges, avions-nous quelque chose de prévu ?

- Et bien mon cher Fred, non !

- Parfait ! C'est d'accord !

- Pourquoi ne pas y aller tout de suite ? demanda la Serpentarde.

- Excellente idée ! »

Tous les trois se levèrent de table et sortirent de la salle. Elle les entraîna sous un arbre et après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait les entendre, elle commença :

« Hum, je suppose que vous avez remarqué mon petit manège ….

- Ca saute aux yeux …. on n'est pas stupide !

- Mais jouer le jeux, est assez marrant ! Surtout avec une si charmante fille ! dit Georges en souriant.

- Oh vous êtes adorables ! Bon, des explications s'imposent : j'ai trouver un moyen pour faire enrager Malefoy ……

- Dit nous tout !

- ……. le simple fait de me voir fricoter avec des gars, et qui plus est des Gryffondors, le met hors de lui ! dit elle malicieusement.

- Le grand Malefoy aurais-t-il succombé à ton irrésistible charme ? demanda moqueusement Fred.

- Non, mais tu comprend son orgueil est blessé …. une des rares filles qui ne se donne pas à lui se dévergonde avec des bouffondores …..

- DES QUOI ? hurlèrent-ils ensemble.

- C'est comme ça que les Serpentards vous appellent …… j'ai entendu cette « jolie » expression dans les vestiaires ! Enfin bon pour en revenir à ce que je disais, j'ai besoins de vous pour lui faire péter un cable. Y'a pas grand-chose à faire à part jouer la comédie …. faire comme si on formait un couple à trois quoi ! Mais surtout, il faut que cela paraisse naturel ! Des questions ?

- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser langoureusement ? demanda Georges

- Oui bien sûre, si c'est dans le cadre de notre plan machiavélique ! dit-elle en souriant narquoisement.

- Et peut-on te tripoter un peu, du genre une main baladeuse par ici, une autre par là …..

- C'est aussi accepté !

- Mais alors c'est parfait ! Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer tous les trois ! »

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, les élèves ne passaient pas un jour sans apercevoir le trio se dévergonder publiquement. Certains étaient choqués, d'autres amusés et les plus pervers les enviaient ! Il y en a un et un seul qui était plus qu'exaspéré ….. Drago Malefoy ! Il ne savait pas d'ailleurs ce qui le retenait d'aller gifler une bonne fois pour toute cette garce ! L'amour ? Sûrement pas ….. en ce moment, le seul sentiment qui l'habitait était la haine. Ce qui était certain c'est que le Serpent blond allait craquer d'un moment à l'autre ….. !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

Orchidée: Vouis, même qu'en ce moment tu es à côté de moi ! La petite orchidée voulait voircomment je postais les chapitres ... etben voilà, c'estpas plus compliqué queça !Bisoux mon Ex-Fleur !


	18. Explosion de rage !

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

Me voilà avec le chapitre 18 ! Non ! ON NE FRAPPE PAS L'AUTEUR ! XD Pas d'auteur, pas de suite (gnark gnark) ! Bon et bien j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Explosion de rage ! 

Lundi, 17h30. La pluie martèle l'énorme vitre de la pièce. Drago tournait en rond dans sa chambre tel un lion en cage. Il était prit au piège :

« Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'accepte ! »

_Flash Back_

_« Putain, maintenant qu'elle est dans l'équipe elle va aussi nous exciter aux entraînement ! déclara Blaise._

_- Exciter ? Dans quel sens ? Enerver ou chauffer ? demanda un des deux Serpentards._

_- Les deux ! Non seulement elle m'énerve avec son côté « Girl-Power » mais elle me chauffe rien qu'à sa présence ! C'est une des filles les plus canon de Poudlard et le jour ou elle passera entre mes jambes, je serai le mec le plus veinard de la planète ! C'est qu'elle est pas facile en plus la tigresse ! Faudra que je l'attache aux barreaux du lit pour qu'elle ne puisse pas me déranger lorsque je la baiserai !_

_- Tu perds ton temps Blaise, tu ne l'aura jamais ! Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités !_

_- Drago ! Tu sais de qui on parle ? De Kalèchkovna ! La meuf qui fait bander chaque mec de ce bahut ! Mais, à part ce petit détail, c'est une fille comme les autres ! Et elle y passera comme les autres !_

_- Tu ne comprends donc pas que si MOI je rame, toi tu coules !_

_- Tu insinues que je suis pas aussi bon que toi ? Que je ne peux pas avoir une fille que toi tu n'arrives pas à sauter ? _

_- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que cette fille n'est pas dupe ni nymphomane ! C'est très dur pour un « Serpentard » d'avoir sa confiance ! Et à ce niveau là il faut avoir du tact ……hors tu en manque mon pauvre !_

_- Moi ce que je pense ce suis que soit tu ne veux pas partager Kalèchkovna, soit ……tu es tombé amoureux d'elle comme un pauvre 1e année !_

_- Amoureux ? MOI ? Tu rêves Blaise ! Je ne serai jamais amoureux !_

_- Alors prouve-le ! Je te donne jusqu'à la fin de notre 6e année pour la mettre dans ton lit et pour la jeter en public ! A ce moment là, je serai présent pour la rabaisser encore plus et finir le travail dans ma chambre !_

_- ………_

_- Alors tu acceptes ? Montre-nous quel sans-cœur se cache derrière ce visage angélique !_

_- D'accord ! »_

Fin du Flash Back 

« Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot je suis ! Si je ne couche pas avec elle, s'en est fini de ma réputation de Dieu-du-sexe ! Et si je l'humilie publiquement, elle m'en voudra pour toujours …… mais pourquoi je me souci de ce qu'elle pensera de moi ? Pourquoi lorsqu'elle m'a embrassé j'étais heureux ? Pourquoi j'ai aimé la retrouver près de moi le lendemain matin de mon malaise ? Et pourquoi ça me dérangeait tellement que d'autres mecs lui tourne autour ? C'est étrange …… c'est la première fois qu'une fille me fait cet effet-là ! Est-ce ça ce que les gens appellent l'amour ? Suis-je amoureux ? …… Nan ! Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas ! Par rapport aux autres mais aussi par rapport à Père ! L'amour est une faiblesse ! Et je ne dois pas être faible ! »

Drago sortit de sa chambre et tomba par hasard sur la belle en question :

« Tiens un revenant ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir de ton trou !

- Je n'ai plus le droit de rester dans ma chambre maintenant ! IL FAUT PEUT ETRE QUE JE TE DEMANDE LA PERMISSION A CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE VEUX FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ?

- T'énerves pas ! Je voulais juste engager la conversation comiquement !

- Et bien ça ne me fait pas rire ! J'en ai marre de toi et ton humour à deux noises ! Je n'arrive plus à supporter ton « Girl Power » ! Et tu fais exprès de traîner avec le Gryffondors pour m'exaspérer ! Le pire c'est quand t'as joué ta putain avec eux ! Mais ce qui m'énerve encore plus c'est que tu me résistes ! Je ne peux ni te toucher ni te dire quoique ce soit, alors que toi tu m'envoies des piques pour un rien et tu me chauffes comme la pire des chiennes pour ensuite me refroidir comme un iceberg ! Je te hais ! JE TE HAIS ! »

Il entra dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte qui failli se briser. Elle était abasourdie ! Faisait-elle autant de mal pour que le plus froid des garçons du collège soit blessé et frustré à la fois ? Avait-elle dépassé les limites ? Il a raison après tout, Drago est un salop mais c'est quand même un être humain. Elle s'était juré de se venger des hommes comme Lui mais peut être que Drago et Lui étaient différents ?

Elle s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain et colla son oreille contre elle :

« Drago ? Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé ! Drago tu m'écoutes ?

- J'ai pas été assez clair ? DEGAGE ! »

Elle n'insista pas et alla dans sa chambre pour s'étendre dans son lit. Son cœur se serra pendant quelques secondes. Elle n'aurait pas dût être méchante gratuitement ! Elle devra à l'avenir se montrer moins impulsive envers Drago si elle ne veut pas creuser un fossé entre eux deux.

De son côté, Drago se demanda pourquoi il s'était énervé subitement sur elle ? Certes, elle était le centre de ses problèmes mais n'est-ce pas lui qui a accepté ce stupide pari ? Elle n'y est pour rien ! Il irait s'excuser de son comportement demain si il ne veut pas perdre les chances de réussir son accord.

Drago sortit enfin de la salle de bain, après s'être aspergé le visage d'eau. Il se rendit compte rapidement qu'elle n'était ni dans la salle commune, ni dans sa chambre. Il sortit et se rendit dans la bibliothèque, et comme par hasard il rencontra Granger. Il s'assit en face d'elle :

« Que fais-tu ici Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle sans lever son nez du livre qu'elle lisait.

- Tu sais où elle est ?

- Qui donc ?

- El ….. Kalèchkovna !

- Pourquoi la cherches-tu ? »

Drago prit violement son livre et le lança sur le côté :

« Je répète ma question : Où est-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle était avec Harry dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ….

- Et merde, lâcha-t-il en frappant la table avec son poing. »

Hermione le regarda de haut en bas et se risqua à lui adresser la parole :

« Si tu n'as plus besoins de moi, je pourrais récupérer mon livre ? »

Drago lui lança un regard noir et sortit de la bibliothèque à grands pas, ne sachant même pas où aller car il ignorait l'endroit où se trouvait la salle commune des Gryffondors.

De son côté, Elena discutait avec Harry des vacances de noël. Elle lui parla de la proposition de ses parents. Il fut touché de recevoir une telle proposition …. lui qui n'avait pas visiter grand-chose dans sa misérable vie passée chez les Dursley. C'est avec joie qu'il accepta et qu'il lui promit d'en parler à Ron et Hermione ce soir. Elle le quitta avec regrets et lorsqu'elle descendit les marches de l'escalier principale, elle l'aperçu. Drago était assis aux pieds des escaliers, seul, le regard fixant le sol. Elena eu un long moment d'hésitation : devait-elle aller le voir ou le laisser et regagner sa chambre ? Elle respira un grand coup et avança vers le Serpentard :

« Hum …. Drago ? »

Le dit Drago continua de lui tourner le dos ….. l'ignorant complètement :

« Tu pourrais au moins me répondre c'est la moindre des choses !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle commune sans lui adresser un seul regard. Elle le suivit :

« Mais bon sang, quel age as-tu ? Tu te comportes comme un gosse !

- Tu es mal placée pour me faire ce genre de remarques !

- Et toi tu es mal placé pour me reproché de fricoter avec tout ce qui bouge parce que tu fais la même chose !

- Rectification, je faisais la même chose !

- Oh miracle ! Mr Malefoy ne court plus à droite et à gauche !

- Exactement ! Les flirts d'un soir ne m'intéressent plus !

- Waouh, quel progrès ! Merlin, tu as gagné en maturité ! Et à la place tu fais quoi ? Tu joues aux échecs version sorcier ?

- Je ne m'appelle pas Weasmoche ni Potty !

- Et ben ça ne te ferait pas de mal, avec eux je n'ai jamais de problèmes !

- Peut être parce qu'ils sont trop stupides pour voir qu'ils ont une amie perverse !

- Je croyais que justement tu aimais jouer à ce jeu là ! »

Il lui lança un regard noir et s'engouffra dans leur salle commune :

« Bon d'accord, j'ai dépassé les limites ….. excuse-moi !

- Si tu crois que ça va suffire ! »

Elena se mit à genoux et s'accrocha à la jambe de Drago :

« Merlin, pardonne-moi ! »

Elle leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux :

« Tu vois Kalèchkovna, il y a quelques semaines j'aurais profité de ta faiblesse pour te faire faire ce que je désirai …… »

Il dégagea son pied de son emprise et la regarda longuement :

« ……. Mais trop de choses se sont produites et j'ai besoins de réfléchir ! »

Drago entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte. Elena, elle, était toujours assise sur le sol. Que faire pour le reconquérir ? Etre gentille avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il la ré accepte dans sa vie.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, durant plusieurs semaines, elle se montra douce, aimable et attentionnée plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis le début de l'année ! Elle en faisait même un peu trop, mais forte heureusement personne ne le remarqua. Drago n'était pas insensible à la stratégie employée par la belle brune, mais il préférait la laisser languir un peu et ne montrer aucun sentiment afin qu'elle prenne d'autant plus conscience de sa faute.

Un soir alors qu'ils étaient seuls devant la cheminée de leur salle commune, Drago se décida enfin :

« J'accepte tes excuses. »

Elena se tourna vers lui, surprise :

« Pour de vrai ?

- Pour de vrai ! »

Elle sourit à sa dernière parole. Ses efforts étaient enfin récompensés !

« Je suppose que tu ne m'accorderas plus un traitement de faveur à présent ….

- En effet, je serai sympa mais pas plus ! »

Il sourit à son tour et s'assit négligemment dans le canapé :

« Alors, tu vas rentrer chez toi pour les fêtes de fin d'année ?

- Oui enfin …. je vais aller à Paris avec mes parents et trois amis.

- Ah Paris ….. très belle ville ! J'y suis allé l'année dernière ….. Pigalle est tout bonnement magnifique !

- Ca m'aurait étonné si tu ne l'avais pas mentionné celui-là !

- Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que les moldus étaient si porté sur le sexe !

- Il faut de tout pour faire un monde !

- Et c'est qui tes trois amis ? Des sorciers ?

- Oui même que tu les adores !

- Blaise ?

- Non pas exactement ! Alors y'en a un qui porte des lunettes, l'autre qui a les cheveux roux et la dernière connais tout sur tout !

- Evidement, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas deviné plus tôt ? Potter, Granger et Weasley ! Pfff …..

- Et toi tu va où ?

- Moi je reste au Manoir …..

- Ah, Mr à un Manoir …..

- Evidement ! Donc je disais je resterai au Manoir et de la famille va venir pour fêter noël et le nouvel an.

- Beaucoup de personnes ?

- Oh non, seulement une centaine ….. si on compte les amis de Père et Mère !

- Ah ….. et il y aura des gens de ton age ?

- Bien sûre ! Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle ….. a peut prêt tous les Serpentards de 6e année !

- C'est chouette, tu vas te taper Pansy pendant une soirée !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ….. heureusement elle ne vient que le 31 ….. elle va encore essayer de m'amener sous un bouquet de gui, comme chaque année !

Et ils parlèrent ainsi toute la soirée. C'est la première fois qu'ils eurent une discussion « normale » ensemble …. peut être qu'en fin de compte, cette dispute était nécessaire à leur rapprochement …..

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

Miss.S.Black: Quoi ?Me bouger le cul ? Je veux bien, mais je fais de la qualité et nonde la quantité moi ! Et puisElena etses plans ne sont pas tordus d'aboreuh ! Bisouxma miss !

Minuitseptminutes: Biiiiippp ! C'est reveillette ! Mdrrrr ... Dès que je peux je vais lire tes fics ;) !Bisoux ma Biquette !

* * *


	19. Souvenir refoulé

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Chapitre 19 ! Sorry pour tout ce retard ... héhé mais bonne nouvelle j'ai le chapitre 19 avec moi et je suis en cours d'écriture du chapitre 22 ... et ça deviens de plus en plus romantique ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura des scènes osées pour les petits cochons d'entre vous !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Souvenir refoulé 

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'Elena avait d'assez bons rapports avec Drago. Ce n'était pas un amour fou ni une amitié complice mais lorsqu'ils s'adressaient la parole, c'était avec sincérité et respect. Enfin, ils évitaient tout de même d'être sympa l'un envers l'autre en publique …. ils avaient une réputation à conserver :

« Kalèchkovna ?

- Oui ?

- N'oublie pas que dans moins de 2 semaines nous avons notre premier match …. contre Poufsouffle !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublier !

- Bien, donc ne t'étonne pas à un entraînement intensif ce soir et les autres jours. »

Elle sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule du Serpentard :

« Stress pas Drago, on va le gagner ce match !

- Je ne stress pas ! Je veux juste que l'on soit prêt !

- On le sera ….. avec un capitaine comme toi on est destiné à la victoire !

- J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes ….. je ne veux aucune défaite !

- Il n'y en aura pas ! A la fin de l'année, la coupe des 4 maison et la coupe de Quidditch seront à nous !

- J'adore ton optimisme Kalèchkovna, dit-il en souriant ! »

Elle sourit à son tour :

« Bon, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire …. on se voit tout à l'heure Drago !

- Ouais, ok ! »

Elle sortit et rejoignit Parvati, Lavande, Ginny et Hermione dans la grande salle quelques heures avant le dînez :

« Alors je lui ai dit « pas question, nous ne sommes pas du même monde » et il me déclare « mais moi je t'aime ! », je lui répond « c'est du passé …. » ….. oh salut Len, s'interrompit Parvati.

- Hum passionnant ton histoire ! dit Elena en riant. Je peux proposer quelque chose ?

- Oui bien sûre ! Vas-y, on t'écoute ! encouragea Ginny.

- Et bien, j'aimerai qu'on organise des soirées entre filles !

- Des soirées entre filles ? C'est-à-dire ? demanda Lavande.

- Et bien, expliqua la Serpentarde, régulièrement on se donnera rendez-vous dans un dortoir pour se raconter les derniers ragots, pour parler mecs, mode, sexualité, écouter de la musique et manger quelques confiseries !

- Ca à l'air alléchant tout ça ! déclara Parvati.

- On s'est fait une soirée comme ça Elena et moi en début d'année mais je suis sûre qu'avec plus de filles ce serait mieux !

- Alors c'est d'accord ? »

Les quatre filles acquiescèrent :

« Les samedis ça vous va ? Vendredi je peux pas j'ai entraînement !

- Parfait, mais dans quel dortoir ?

- Le mien !

- Elena, tu sais très bien que Malefoy est là-bas …..

- Pas les samedis soirs ….. il va rejoindre Blaise et compagnie dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

- Tu veux dire que ta salle commune sera vide …. entièrement vide ….

- T'as tout compris Hermione ! Bien, dit la brune en se levant, je vais tout préparer et vous ferais passer les invitations au plus tard mercredi. On se voit au dînez ! »

Elle se dépêcha d'aller chercher ses affaires nécessaires à son entraînement puis se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Son balai sur l'épaule, elle traversa le parc en direction des vestiaires qui étaient pratiquement vides. Elle revêtit son équipement dès qu'elle fut toute seule, puis courra jusqu'au terrain où tout les garçons l'attendaient. Tous sans exception :

« Oho, mais qui voilà ! La princesse de Poudlard nous gratifie enfin de sa présence !

- Je sais me faire désiré Blaise !

- Oh oui, même très bien à en examiner les lits masculins des différents dortoirs !

- Blaise ça suffit ! Tu règleras ton différent avec Kalèchkovna après l'entraînement ! Bien, comme vous le savez, notre premier match de la saison est dans moins de deux semaines. Nous nous somme bien exercés jusqu'ici mais nous devons redoubler d'efforts ! Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles sont assez forts, sans parler des Gryffondors qui tiennent …. une grande forme, à mon grand regret ! Le professeur Rogue compte sur nous pour que la coupe de Quidditch reste dans son bureau l'année prochaine, je ne veux donc aucune défaite et surtout pas contre ces Bouffondors ! Kalèchkovna, tu arrives en règle générale à tirer correctement, donc Kevin et Malcolm se débrouillerons pour « récupérer » le souafle et te le passer pour que tu puisse marquer. Crabbe, Goyle, vous vous devrez envoyer le plus de cognards sur les poursuiveurs adverses afin de les déstabiliser, plus ils seront faibles mieux on se portera ! Blaise, je compte sur toi pour défendre les anneaux d'or au maximum, il faut que le moins de souafles passent en faveur de l'autre équipe, car c'est sur les points que le classement va se jouer ! Quand à moi, je vais me débrouiller pour attraper ce fichu vif d'or avant l'attrapeur de nos adversaires ce qu'en générale j'arrive à faire …… seul Potty me pose problème, mais cette année il ne gagnera pas ! Et même si il arrive à l'attraper, nous aurons tellement de points d'avance qu'ils perdront quand même ! »

Les rires des Serpentards se firent entendre. Ils étaient déterminer à gagner ….. peut être même trop …. :

« Allez tous en position ! »

Un vent glacial soufflait, ébouriffant les cheveux d'Elena coiffés auparavant. Ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel et les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Elle devait l'avouer, Blaise était un excellent gardien …. seulement la moitié de ses souafles traversèrent les cercles d'or. Elle s'étonna elle-même de lui avoir trouvée une qualité ! Quand à lui, il ne cessa de la déconcentrer un peu plus pendant toute la durée de l'entraînement.

Une heure s'écoula et les joueurs se changèrent dans le vestiaire attribué aux Serpentards. Elena était dehors, plus crasseuse que jamais quand une pluie l'arrosa de la tête aux pieds et pas moyens de s'abriter ! Blaise l'observait secrètement par la petite lucarne magique qui se trouvait de son côté de la porte : Elena tremblait de tout son corps en s'efforçant de garder une allure digne. Il entrebâilla la porte et s'adressa à la Serpentarde :

« Beau temps n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir en s'appuyant un peu plus sur son balai.

« Tu vois, si tu te changeais avec nous, tu ne serai pas là en train de trembler comme une feuille !

- Je préfère crever de froid que de m'exposer à tes yeux carnassiers !

- Ta fierté et ton courage ne te mèneront nul par Kalèchkovna, parfois il faut s'avouer vaincu et accepter notre sort pour ne pas mourir ! »

Un sentiment de haine et de méprise l'envahit instantanément. Cette phrase, elle l'avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois et pas de la bouche de n'importe qui :

_Flash Back _

_« Non, je refuse de me plier ! Jamais tu m'entends ? JAMAIS !_

_- Baisse les armes Elena, tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Je suis le maître et toi l'esclave ! L'esclave doit obéissance à son maître et dans le cas où l'esclave refuse, le maitre puni son inférieur pour obtenir satisfaction ! »_

_Il caressa du bout des doigts la joue endolorie de la brune puis lui murmura :_

_« Je ne voudrais pas te voir mourir bêtement alors soit sage et accepte ton sort sans broncher mon Kotenok _(n/a : « Kotenok » veut dire « petit chat » en russe)_. »_

_Il passa sa main dans les cheveux couleur jais de la belle puis l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle le griffa, le frappa mais rien ne l'arrêtait. Il se détacha enfin d'elle et lui glissa, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres :_

_« Ta fierté ne te mènera nul par mon amour, où peut être jusqu'à une mort des plus douloureuse. Tu devras me respecter, m'obéir et accepter ton destin ! »_

_Il tourna les talons et sortit le chambre où une Elena déboussolée pleurait à chaudes larmes sur le lit qui trônait dans cette pièce sombre._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Retenant des larmes qui menaçait de couler à tout moment, Elena ouvrit la porte violement et se rua sur Blaise, le plaquant à terre sous les yeux des autres Serpentards :

« Ne redis plus jamais ça devant moi ! PLUS JAMAIS ! »

Elle se releva et marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa salle commune. En route elle croisa Harry et Ron qui la saluèrent mais elle était dans un tel état qu'elle ne leur adressa même pas un regard, fixant le sol rageusement.

Elena s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte magiquement. Elle fit couler l'eau dans l'immense baignoire et s'y glissa rapidement. Elle tourna un des robinets à sa droite et du gel rose s'en écoula pour former, avec l'eau, de la mousse.

La brune s'assoupit quelques minutes, envoûtée par l'ambiance présente. Des pas précipités, appartenant a une personne essoufflée, s'approchèrent de la porte qui reliait la salle commune et la salle de bain. Trois coups contre celle-ci se firent entendre, sortant Elena de sa rêverie :

« Kalèchkovna, tu es là ? »

La dite ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait pas envie et n'en avait pas la force. Elle sortit de l'eau savonneuse et revêtit le premier peignoir qui lui tombait sous la main et se décida à ouvrir la porte. Il la regarda de la tête au pied, un pincement au cœur de la voir dans un tel état :

« Kalèchkovna ….ça va ? »

Elle s'efforça de ne pas fondre en larme dans ses bras, préférant refouler une tristesse mise de côté que de l'exposée au premier venu :

« Oui, je ….. ça va ….. »

Elena contourna Drago mais celui-ci lui barra la route pour l'empêcher de filer :

« Tu es sûre ?

- Si je te le dis ! s'énerva la brune.

- Alors tu peux m'expliquer ton comportement ?

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier, encore moi à toi !

- Je pense être assez proche de Blaise et de toi-même pour m'interposer non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu te dire pour que tu entres d'un seul coup dans une rage comme celle à laquelle j'ai pu assister ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas Drago ! Je …. je ne peux pas ! »

Elle le repoussa et entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Que voulait-elle dire pas « je ne peux pas » ? Drago ne se pencha pas plus longtemps sur la question et alla en cuisine demander aux elfes de lui apporter un repas pour deux personnes dans sa chambre expressément. Ils ne se firent pas prier car quelques minutes plus tard, un elfe lui fit apparaître un dînez des plus alléchant sur un des bureau destinés aux devoirs.

Le blond toqua à la porte et à son grand bonheur elle s'ouvrit quelques secondes après :

« Le dînez de mademoiselle est servit !

- Quel dînez ?

- Celui que je nous ai fait porté !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il faut que tu manges quelque chose, non ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres et s'installa dans le canapé sans dire un mot. Ils mangèrent en silence, l'un en face de l'autre. A la fin du repas, elle se décida enfin à dire un mot à son homologue :

« Merci. »

Il leva la tête vers la brune, étonné, et répondit par un « mais de rien ». Il la regarda se lever et retourner dans ses appartements tandis que lui, resta encore quelques minutes près du feu crépitant dans la somptueuse cheminée.

Un matin plus dur que les autre pour Elena. C'est un des jours comme ceux-là où on aimerait bien rester sous sa couette, un endroit où on s'y sent en sécurité. Elle se leva avec difficulté et se prépara, à contrecoeur, afin d'aller grignoter quelque chose dans la Grande Salle avant le premier cours de la matinée, orageuse à première vue. Elle mis son sac sur l'épaule et se traîna jusqu'aux escaliers du hall, où Harry était présent :

« Len ! Ca va ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre son torse, l'entourant de deux bras protecteurs :

« Oui, dit elle en essayant de sourire le plus naturellement, pourquoi ?

- Hier quand on t'a croisé, Ron et moi, tu es partie aussi vite que tu es venue sans nous adresser le moindre geste …. il y a encore des problèmes avec les Serpentards ?

- Non, ce n'est rien ….. j'étais fatiguée de mon entraînement de Quidditch alors je me suis dépêchée de rentrer pour prendre un bon bain. »

Harry la regardait toujours, peu convaincu par cette version de l'histoire. Il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus, alors il préféra changer de sujet :

« Bon ….. tu viens manger avec nous ?

- Ouais, d'accord. »

En arrivant à la table des Gryffondors, un silence s'installa au sein des 6e année. Drago observait discrètement la scène mais un détail qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche : le bras d'Harry était autour des épaules d'Elena, la serrant contre lui. Etrangement, elle ne le repoussa pas, ce qui exaspéra un peu plus le blond :

« Drakichou, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu va avoir des rides à force, dit elle en entourant le visage du Serpentard de ses main rêches. Détends-toi un peu mon choupinet !

- Pansy, dit-il en fixant son assiette, si tu ne me lâches pas dans la seconde qui suit, tes parents vont te retrouver sans mains ! Et cesses une bonne fois pour toutes de m'appeler avec des surnoms à deux noises !

Ayant peur pour ses mains, elle le lâcha tout de suite et préféra engager la conversation avec Millicent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Elena se rendirent ensemble en cour de Métamorphose, sous les regards assassins que Drago lançait au survivant.

La journée avait permit de distraire l'esprit de la petite russe, et c'est avec le sourire qu'elle commença les invitations de sa soirée. Drago, assit dans le canapé, lisait un livre de Potion. Enfin, du moins il essayait …. son esprit passait et repassait les images des dernières 24 heures qu'il avait vécu. Il laissa tomber la lecture et s'approcha du bureau d'Elena, inondé de boulettes de papier :

« Tu prépare des munitions pour une bataille ?

- Presque ! Je cherche de l'inspiration !

- Tu sais, les professeurs préfèrent que les élèves utilisent des parchemins ….

- J'utilise ce que je veux ! dit-elle étonnée de sa remarque. »

Il la contempla longuement et observa ses traits plissés : elle était en pleine réflexion.

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais t'investir autant pour un devoir ….

- Un devoir ? Tu rêve, jamais je ne me casserai la tête pour un stupide devoir !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

- Ca je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es une fille ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas tu ne peux pas lire !

- Mais Potter lui il peut !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Rien, oublies ça ! »

Il s'engouffra dans sa chambre, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Elena, au bout d'une heure et demi et trois verres de Vodka, réussit à finir ses précieuses invitations.

Jour J. Comme chaque samedi, Drago était allé « s'amuser » avec ses « amis » dans la salle commune des Serpentards, se situant au sous-sol. Leur salle commune était vide et prête à accueillir les quatre filles tant attendues qui ne tardèrent pas. A 20h exactement, elles étaient devant le portrait de la Lady en robe verte. Bientôt la pièce si calme au paravent devint une salle de fête où cinq adolescentes plus ou moins délurées commencèrent à s'éclater :

« Je déclare le club des « Witches of Night » ouvert ! »

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

Dydy203: Et voui, moi le soleil ne m'atteint pas le cerveau ! Par contre en ce qui concerne Lenou et Dray ... ouais au début ça sera presque normal mais bon ... Blaise va mettre son grain de sel ! Hihi ! Bisoux ma Dydy !

Archangel.gaia: Merci d'avoir lu ma fiction et je suis très contente que mon perso te plaise ... j'essaye au mieux de faire une bonne fiction car moi même, en tant que lectrice de fiction, je déteste les fiction baclées alors que l'idée était bonne ! Voila merci encore et bisoux à toi !

Orchidée maléfique: Non tes messages sont toujours les bienvenus (étant donné que j'en reçoit pas des masses XD) ! Merci pour tes encouragement (avec mon namour à muah ) ! Gros Bisoux mon Orchidée !


	20. Serpentard vs Poufsouffle

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Chapitre20 ! Et vouis presque un moi pour poster un chapitre ... je vous autorise à me taper sur les doigts ! tends ses mains et ferme les yeux J'ai achever le chapitre 22 il y a quelques jours (enfin et oui ... je retrouve peu à peu mon peps ! ) et j'ai commencé le chapitre 23 ! Voilà voilà ... des petites review ne seraient pas du luxe parce que c'est vide ... se met à pleurer loool !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Serpentard v/s Poufsouffle 

Elles levèrent toutes leur coupe de champagne et trinquèrent en l'honneur de leur groupe officiel qui venait d'être crée mais qui devait, à l'unanimité, resté secret.

Lors de la soirée, elles firent la liste des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard, incluant Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter et d'autres dont Elena ne connaissait que vaguement. S'en suivit d'une bataille de coussins qui les épuisa toutes plus où moins. Elles dégustèrent entre temps toutes sortes de friandises sorcières dont leurs effets les amusèrent. La Serpentarde fit découvrir à Parvati, Lavande et Ginny la télévision –malgré le fait que cette dernière ait un père passionné des moldus- ainsi que le film « Freaky Friday, Dans la peau de ma mère ». Elles ont toutes adoré, les relations mère-fille au moment de l'adolescence sont passionnantes ! Après le film, elles s'amusèrent à refaire les répliques les plus drôles :

« AAHHGG faut toujours qu'on me gâche la vie dans cette baraque ! Demain j'me casse et je reviendrai jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais ! imitait Elena avec succès.

- Moi celle que j'ai adorée c'est celle-là : Imaginons qu'un mec super mignon vous demande de sortir avec lui, vous faites quoi ? WOUHOU ! cria Ginny. »

En fin de soirée, elles s'installèrent toutes dans la chambre d'Elena et commencèrent à discuter de leurs amours passés et présents –pour certaines-. Hermione était avec Ron et filait toujours le parfait amour, Ginny sous-entendait qu'elle craquait pour Harry, Parvati et Lavande étaient avec deux garçons de Serdaigle et notre petite brune déclara qu'elle était seule mais s'en fichait complètement !

Ses quatre amies s'endormirent, seule la belle Serpentarde ne trouvait pas le sommeil. A pas de loup, elle s'installa silencieusement dans le canapé de la salle commune, vêtue seulement d'une nuisette noire couverte par une robe de chambre en satin verte bouteille. Quelques minutes plus tard Drago fit son entrée, persuadé que son homologue féminin dormait dans sa chambre :

« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? dit la brune en allumant la lumière magiquement »

Il se retourna et la vit allongée gracieusement :

« Oui, ça te pose un problème ?

- Non, pas du tout. »

Il regarda vaguement la pièce et s'aperçut rapidement que la salle commune était dans un état lamentable :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? On dirait un champ de bataille !

- Et bien …. »

Il entendit soudain un long soupire émit depuis la chambre de la jeune fille :

« Qui est dans ta chambre ?

- C'est …..

- Potter ? Tu as amené Potter dans MA salle commune ?

- Premièrement c'est NOTRE salle commune et deuxièmement ce n'est pas Harry !

- Qui est-ce alors ?

- Hermione, Ginny, Lavande et Parvati si tu veux savoir !

- Vous avez foutu le bordel toutes les cinq !

- Bah oui, difficile de garder une pièce intacte pendant une bataille de polochons mais ne t'inquiète pas les elfes de maison nettoieront tout demain !

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, dit il en s'asseyant au bord du même canapé que la brune.

- Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait de beau ?

- La routine habituelle …. elles vont venir souvent tes « copines » ?

- Oui. »

Il réfléchit un instant puis déclara :

« J'accepte seulement si elles ne viennent pas trop régulièrement, pas plus nombreuses et uniquement si je ne suis pas là !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation Drago car, au cas où tu ne t'en rappellerais pas, tu ne me demandes jamais si cela me dérange d'avoir de temps en temps Zabini ici !

- Très juste mais moi je suis un Malefoy !

- Je ne vois pas le rapport …..

- Moi je le vois ! »

Drago rapprocha son visage lentement de celui d'Elena qui continuait à fixer ses beaux yeux de glace. Il se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres de la Serpentarde qui ne bronchait toujours pas. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud caresser son cou mis à nu. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand elle se leva et s'engouffra dans sa chambre en lançant un « bonne nuit Drago ». Il resta seul quelques minutes puis alla se coucher lui aussi en repensant toujours à ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit pour penser qu'elle allait se donner à lui maintenant ! C'était encore trop tôt ! Elle de son côté avait préféré fuir l'être qu'elle désirait plus que tout, jugeant leur relation trop fragile et peu sûre des intentions du blond pour se laisser aller à ses pulsions.

La semaine s'écoula rapidement et le match tant redouté arriva. Les joueurs s'étaient réunit une heure avant dans leur vestiaire, Serpentard comme Poufsouffle, afin de récapituler leurs stratégies. Les Serpentards n'écoutaient pas ou presque ce que répétait une fois de plus leur capitaine, pressé d'être sur le terrain et d'écraser l'autre équipe.

Toute l'école était à présent rassemblée sur les gradins du stade. Les portent s'ouvrirent enfin et les joueurs, leur balais sur l'épaule, avancèrent sur le gazon vert encore humide où ils furent accueillis par des acclamations enthousiastes. Au centre du terrain, le professeur de vol et arbitre de tous les match de Poudlard, Madame Bibine, attendait les capitaines d'équipes son balai à la main :

« Je ne veux aucun débordement, n'oublier pas que le Quidditch est avant tout un jeu et pas un moyen de régler ses comptes ! dit elle en s'adressant particulièrement aux Serpentards. »

Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main en se lançant des éclairs à travers leurs yeux.

« En position sur vos balais, s'il vous plaît. »

Elena ainsi que ses coéquipiers enfourchèrent leurs splendides Eclairs de Feu. Madame Bibine donna un grand coup de sifflet et les quinze balais s'élevèrent aussitôt dans les airs. Cette année le match était commenté par Colin Crivey qui, comme Lee Jordan, déclare publiquement ses opinions :

« Susan Bones, de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, s'empare immédiatement du Souafle. En un an elle a acquis de bons réflexes indispensables pour jouer au Quidditch et, personne ne dira le contraire, elle devient de plus en plus jolie ….

- CRIVEY ! Cria le professeur McGonagall.

- Excusez-moi professeur. Susan passe à Erni Macmillan, le capitaine de l'équipe. Nouvelle passe à Bones et …. non Kevin Pucey, le jeune frère d'Adrian Pucey qui a fini sa scolarité, reprend le Souafle et le passe à Malcolm Boal. Il l'envoi à Elena Kalèchkova, la nouvelle de l'équipe. On n'a jamais vu une fille chez les Serpentards depuis la création de l'école, bravo Len ! Si tu veux un de ses jours on peut se retrouver dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et …..

- CRIVEY, C'EST LA DERNIERE FOIS !

- Pardon professeur. Elena fonce, le Souafle dans la main, vers les buts adverses, elle le lance et ….. SERPENTARD MARQUE malheureusement ! Si seulement elle était dans une autre équipe ! »

Le professeur Mc Gonagall le regarda et esquissa un léger sourire en signe d'approbation.

« Le Souafle est à présent entre les main des Poufsouffles. Erni passe à Susan qui passe à …. non, Malcolm l'intercepte et fait un joli plongeon pour éviter Michael Dwar et, AIE, un Cognard en pleins dans le dos. Poufsouffle reprend le Souafle, Susan s'élance vers les buts gardés par le beau Blaise Zabini qui en fait craquer plus d'une, je ne comprendrais jamais les filles moi ! Elle passe à Michael qui passe à Erni. Il va marq …. non ! Un autre Cognard signé cette fois-ci Crabbe ou Goyle, de toute façon il n'y pas de grandes différences entre les deux …. ils sont tous les deux aussi bêtes ! Pucey envoi à Boal qui passe à la gracieuse Elena. Elle fonce à une vitesse hallucinante et …. SERPENTARD MARQUE une fois de plus ! »

A califourchon sur son balai, Drago volait au-dessus du terrain, scrutant l'espace autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver le Vif d'or. A présent, le résultat était de 30 à 10 en faveur des Vert et Argent. Il admirait du coin de l'œil les prouesses de la brune qui s'investissait totalement dans ce qu'elle faisait. Cinq, puis dix, puis trente minutes et toujours pas de petite balle brillante en vue. Le score était néanmoins changé, à présent Serpentard avait 70 points contrairement à Poufsouffle qui était resté avec 10 points.

Soudain, Drago vit l'attrapeur adverse plonger en pic vers un point brillant arpentant le sol. Sans plus attendre il plongea à son tour et se retrouva à côté de Marina Moor. S'en suivit d'une course côte à côte, accompagnés de divers coups. Marina céda lorsque le Serpentard lui envoya un énorme coup de pied dans les côtes : elle perdit l'équilibre et glissa de son balai mais par chance se rattrapa, elle tenait à présent son balai seulement d'une main, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Drago tendit sa main devant lui et, d'un geste bref, il la referma sur la petite balle dorée. Il leva son bras et montra fièrement au public le Vif d'or s'agitant encore.

« SERPENTARD L'EMPORTE ! »

Des exclamations de joie s'élevèrent du coin des Serpentards tandis que la déception pouvait se lire sur les visages des Poufsouffles ainsi que sur ceux des deux autres maisons.

Elena descendit de son balai et coura vers Drago qui était à l'autre bout du terrain. Elle lui sauta au cou en hurlant à tue tête « On a gagner ! On est les meilleurs ! ». Elle ne cessait de sautiller en tenant le Serpentard serré contre son corps :

« On est bien parti pour gagner la coupe ! dit-elle avant de déposer un violent baiser sur sa joue.

- Ouais, euh …. Kalèchkovna, tu m'étrangles ! dit-il le visage rouge.

- Oh, désolée ! répondit-elle avant de le lâcher, confuse.

- Alors Drago, on enchaîne les victoires ? Le Quidditch et maintenant Kalèchkovna, je te félicite ! dit le Serpentard en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Drago.

- « Comment casser une ambiance en 10 leçons » de Blaise Zabini ! Je suis sûre que ce livre aurait du succès ! lança la brune.

- Comme tout ce que je fais, voyons ! rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Pov' con ! »

Elle s'éloigna, son balai à la main, en direction de sa salle de bain …. au moins là-bas personne ne pourra la déranger ! Après une bonne douche, elle alla voir ses amis qui la félicitèrent pour sa grandiose prestation, mais en même temps ils avaient peur …. le match contre Serpentard risquerait d'être plus difficile que prévu.

Le soir, elle ne tarda pas à monter dans sa salle commune pour être au calme car demain elle avait cours et le match l'avait beaucoup épuisé.

Quelques semaines passent et les élèves furent enfin récompensés de leurs durs labeurs par deux semaines de vacances. Pour Elena, Harry, Ron et Hermione, Noël était à Paris. Le samedi matin, les élèves qui ne restaient pas au château devaient se réunir dans le hall d'entrer avec leurs bagages. Par petits groupes, ils empruntèrent les mêmes calèches qu'en début d'année et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à la gare où le Poudlard Express les attendait. Les quatre étudiants prirent un compartiment pour eux seuls et discutèrent pour passer le temps :

« Mes parents nous attendent à la gare King's Cross du côté moldu. Ensembles nous prendrons l'avion pour Paris.

- L'avion ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron.

- C'est un appareil moldu qui permet d'aller d'un endroit à un autre par les airs, expliqua Hermione. »

Ron ne semblait toujours pas comprendre :

« C'est comme quand on a utilisé la voiture volante en 2e année, Ron !

- Ah …. dit il peu rassuré.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se passera bien ! Sauf si le pilote perd le contrôle de l'appareil et que malheureusement l'avion s'écrase au sol ! plaisanta Elena. »

Ron commença à trembler de peur, sa peau devint encore plus blanche que d'habitude :

« Mais non elle dit n'importe quoi, il doit il y avoir un accident sur un million ! rassura Hermione en prenant la main de Ron dans la sienne. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout de quelques heures à la gare de Londres. Leurs bagages en main, ils traversèrent en courant le passage entre les voies 9 et 10 pour se retrouver du côté des moldus, où l'on découvre toutes sortes de personnes : des touristes étrangers décontractés, des hommes d'affaires stressés, … et parmi cette masse, les quatre sorciers essayèrent de repérer les parent de la Serpentarde. Excédée de chercher en vain, Elena décida, avec l'aide de Harry, de monter sur un des murs entre deux voies afin d'apercevoir de haut son père et sa mère. C'était une excellente idée car il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour les trouver. Elle courra, entraînant ses amis à travers la foule et sauta dans le dos de son père pour lui faire une surprise :

« Ah te voilà ma petite puce ! dit Mr Kalèchkovn »

Il la souleva et la fit tourner comme on le fait avec les petits enfants.

« Papa ! Arrête ! essaya-t-elle de dire entre deux fous rires.

- Tu m'as manqué mon petit monstre !

- Oleg ! Laisse-la respirer ! gronda une femme pas plus âgée que lui. Bonjour ma chérie ! dit-elle en embrassant sa fille. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! »

Mrs Kalèchkovna était une femme pas plus grande que sa fille adoptive, des cheveux longs et châtains ainsi que des yeux de la même couleur. On voyait bien que physiquement, Elena et sa mère avaient un lien de parenté. Mr Kalèchkovn (n/a : en Russie, les femmes rajoute en règle générale un « a » à la fin du nom de famille de leur époux où père, j'ai volontairement voulu conserver cette tradition que je trouve assez originale …. et puis Elena Kalèchkovna c'est plus joli qu'Elena Kalèchkovn !), lui, était grand, brun foncé –mais pas noir comme sa fille- et les yeux de la même couleur. Aux yeux de Harry, ils formaient à eux trois la famille parfaite qu'il n'avait jamais eue ….. rien qu'à cette pensée, il eu un pincement au cœur.

« Maman, Papa, je vous présente Hermione, Harry et Ron, mes trois meilleurs amis à Poudlard !

- Enchantée ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point elle nous parle de vous ! Vous compter beaucoup pour elle ! dit Mrs Kalèchkovna. »

Tous les trois rougirent.

« Bon, on discutera plus tard parce que nous avons un avion à prendre dans une heure ! »

Un taxi les emmena donc à l'aéroport et une demi heure avant le décollage, ils embarquèrent à bord de l'immense avion en première classe :

« Maman, je savais pas qu'on avait droit à la première classe !

- C'est dans le cadre de notre travaille ma chérie, il faut surtout remercier ton père !

- Woaw, jamais je n'aurais pensé voyager dans des conditions pareilles ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Moi je n'y avais jamais pensé avec les Dursley ….. merci Len !

- De rien !

- Euh Mr Kalèchkovn, est-ce que l'avions va s'écraser ? demanda Ron inquiet.

- Non, il y a très peu de risque, les pilotes sont très expérimentés de nos jours ! »

Ron se sentit plus léger après la réponse rassurante de Mr Kalèchkovn. Ils s'assirent par deux : Mr et Mrs Kalèchkovn ensemble, Hermione et Ron côte à côte et enfin Elena et Harry l'un à côté de l'autre. Les quatre jeunes ne restèrent pas longtemps à leur place et firent pendant le voyage une dizaine d'allers-retours entre le bar et les toilettes :

« Comment t'as dit que ça s'appelait, Hermione ? Tu sais ce truc qui pique la gorge !

- Coca Cola, Ron ! »

Le temps passe si vite quand on s'amuse qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte de la durée du voyage. Ils descendirent de l'appareil et, après avoir récupéré leurs bagages, appelèrent un taxi pour les emmenez dans la capitale. Ils ne leurs fallu pas longtemps pour apercevoir au loin la célèbre Tour Eiffel :

« Voilà, dit Elena en montrant le paysage par la fenêtre, ça c'est MA ville ! »

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

Dydy203: Merchi merchi ... mais surtout merci (y'a beaucoup de merci mdrrr) pour mettre une chtite review ...n tu es bien la seule (alala les temps sont dures de nos jours ...) ! Et voui, mon but (en plus de me défouler sur un personnage) et de vous faire haïr ce con de Blaise ... mais durant la 7e année, y'en a un autre que vous allez détesté, je n'en dis pas plus ! Bisoux Ma Dydy !


	21. Derrière une fille forte, une victime

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Chapitre 21 ! Je suis désolée ! Je viens de m' apercevoir que ça fait presque 2 mois que je n'ai rien poster sur Fanfiction !Je n'ai pas chomer, non en aucun cas ... ma fiction est aussisur un de mes skybloget étant donné que c'est beaucoup plus facile de poster làbas et que j'ai des review (oui oui, là bas j'en ai une 30aine par mois ... ça me redonne un peu de courage ...) j'ai plus t'endance à oublier Fanfiction. Pour me faire pardonner et vous encouragerà me laisser des commentaires, je vais vous poster aujourd'hui non pas1 ni 2 mais 3 chapitres ! Oui oui, c'est pour commencer la nouvelle année sur de bonnes bases !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Derrière une fille forte, une victime 

Ils traversèrent tout Paris pour se retrouver Place Vendôme :

« C'est ici qu'on va dormir ? Elle est grande cette auberge ! déclara Ron.

- Ron ce n'est pas une auberge, mais un hôtel ! rectifia Harry.

- Et pas n'importe quel hôtel, dit Hermione émerveillée, c'est l'Hôtel Ritz, le plus luxueux de la ville !

- Pas mal, hein ? sourit malicieusement Elena. »

Ils descendirent du taxi et un homme accompagné de trois jeunes hommes, tous en costume, vinrent les accueillir :

« Mr Kalèchkovn, dit l'homme, je suis heureux de vous revoir !

- Moi de même mon cher, vous vous souvenez sans doute de mon épouse.

- Bien évidement, affirma-t-il en baisant la main de Mrs Kalèchkovna, et ne serait-ce pas la délicieuse Elena ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle à grandit !

- Bonjour Monsieur, dit-elle en souriant. Je vous présente Harry, Ronald et Hermione, ce sont mes meilleurs amis d'Angleterre !

- Heureux de vous rencontrer, dit-il avec un accent anglais plus ou moins francisé, et bienvenue à l'Hôtel Ritz. »

Le trio hocha timidement la tête. Les trois jeunes hommes avaient, entre temps, transporté toutes leurs affairent dans les suites qu'ils occuperaient pendant deux semaines. Monsieur les leur montra personnellement : Les quatre adolescent étaient dans la suite 35 tandis que Mr et Mrs Kalèchkovn étaient dans la 36.

Monsieur leur ouvrit la porte et les laissèrent visiter seuls tandis qu'il s'occupait des parents de la brune. En passant la porte, ils découvrirent un salon de forme rectangulaire aussi grand que la salle commune des Gryffondors et orné de boiserie foncée. Devant eux, trônait un grand téléviseur avec lecteur dvd. Autour de celui-ci, un canapé et deux fauteuils de velours, couleur vert bouteille. Hermione remarqua tout de suite la bibliothèque et s'extasia devant pendant dix minutes. De chaque coté de la pièce on apercevait deux portes identiques. Elena se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elles et découvrit une jolie chambre comprenant deux lits, deux tables de chevet et une grande armoire, le tout fabriqué dans le plus beau des bois. Une petite porte sur le côté menait à une salle de bain d'un blanc des plus éclatant comprenant deux lavabos surmontés d'une immense glace, une baignoire, une douche avec toute sorte de jets différents et pour finir un toilette.

« C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Hermione. J'ai l'impression de rêver !

- Tu veux que je te pince ? dit Ron en rigolant.

- Non ça ira ….

- Je suis désolée mais ce soir nous n'irons nulle part ….. il est bientôt 6h. Dans une heure-une heure et demie nous irons manger au restaurant qui se trouve au rez-de-chaussée. Bon, que voulez-vous faire en attendant ?

- Tu pourrais tout nous raconter, dit Harry.

- Vous raconter quoi ?

- Pourquoi tout ce luxe par exemple !

- Ah …. , dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils, asseyez-vous car c'est une longue histoire ! Tout d'abord, je sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais mes parents ne sont pas mes parents biologiques. Ma vraie mère est morte lorsque je n'avais qu'1 ans et mon père à, comment dire, disparu ! Personne de ma connaissance ne sait qui il est. Ma tante ainsi que son mari m'ont recueillie peu après le décès de ma mère. Ils rêvaient d'avoir un enfant mais à ce que j'ai compris, ils n'arrivaient pas à en faire : ils m'ont donc adopter. Mon père est né en Russie. Il a passée toute son enfance là-bas et il est venu en Angleterre pour fortifier son anglais et trouver un job. Il a rencontré ma mère qui est d'origine française et qui venait de rentrer dans le monde du travail. C'est au ministère des affaires étrangères qu'ils se sont rencontrés, ils se sont mariés tôt et venait tout juste d'emménager lorsque je suis arrivée. Mon père a vite progressé et a actuellement un poste très important au ministère –des affaires étrangères-. Ma mère est, elle, sont assistante, ce qui est bien car au moins lorsqu'on doit se déplacer longtemps, on y va tous ensemble. Avant que j'entre en 1e année, on a dût déménager en France. J'y ai passé 5 ans, ce qui m'a permit d'avoir une bonne maîtrise de cette langue difficile.

- Tu es donc allée à Beaubatons, s'exclama Hermione.

- Non, détrompe-toi ! Mes parents ne voulaient pas me laisser partir à l'inconnu, prétextant que j'étais trop jeune. J'ai suivit des cours avec Vitmagic. Et oui, dit elle en voyant leur air étonné, ce n'est pas seulement des cours pour les cracmol mais aussi pour les sorciers qui ne peuvent étudier dans les écoles ! Avant ma rentrée en 6e année, mon père a été appelé pour une longue affaire en Bulgarie, nous avons donc déménagés là-bas, nous n'y sommes restés qu'un an. J'ai supplié mes parents de me laisser aller à Durmstrang, je voulais tellement voir d'autres sorcier de mon age et avoir de vrai cours ! A contre cœur, ils ont acceptés. Mais l'année n'a pas été aussi rose que prévue …..

- Pourquoi ? questionna Harry.

- J'étais, comment dire …… je n'étais pas comme je suis maintenant. J'aimais étudier, j'avais soif de connaissance et ….. je ne n'avais pas vraiment un look « branché » !

- Ca me rappelle quelqu'un, mais je ne me souviens plus de qui …, dit Ron en rigolant.

- Oui bon ça va ! répondit Hermione exaspérée.

- J'étais seule, les autres ne me parlaient pas car j'étais …… la tête de turc d'un trio qui régnait sur l'ensemble des élèves.

_Flash Back_

_Elena se rendait à son cours de Potion quand :_

_« Oh tiens, mais c'est Kalèchkovna-je-sais-tout ! » s'exclama un brun._

_Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, sachant pertinemment qui était derrière elle : Ivan Lenikov et ses deux acolytes Egor Volrof et Sergueï Shalagovn. Le premier était le chef du trio, brun, grand et bien sculpté. Le second avait des cheveux presque noirs, un peu plus grand qu'Ivan mais tout aussi méchant. Le dernier, Sergueï était blond, grand aux yeux clairs. A eux trois, ils formaient un trio de choc, adulé par beaucoup de filles mais en même temps craint par la majorité de l'école. _

_« Ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas répondre lorsqu'on te parle miss ! dit le chef du groupe._

_- Quand est-ce que vous allez me laisser tranquille ?_

_- Hum, réfléchissons …… jamais ! » répondit Egor._

_Elena continua sa route, toujours suivie des trois garçons._

_« Hey Kalèchkovna, tu préfères qui dans le groupe ? Ivan, Egor ou Moi ? demanda le blond. _

_Elle se retourna, exaspérée._

_« Aucun de vous trois ! Vous êtes tous aussi répugnants les uns que les autres ! déclara-elle._

_- Ecoutez-la les mecs ! On est tous répugnants ! imita Sergueï._

_- Elle dit ça juste pour que personne ne sache qu'elle est follement amoureuse de nous ! dit Ivan._

_- Amoureuse ? AMOUREUSE ? s'énerva Elena._

_- Oh, elle n'est pas sourde ! C'est rassurant ! se moqua le brun. »_

_La brune fulminait intérieurement._

_« Allez Kalèchkovna, dit Ivan en s'approchant d'elle, avoue que tu rêve de moi chaque nuit !_

_- Je ne suis pas comme toutes les autres pétasses qui te courent après Lenikov !_

_- Non c'est vrai …… c'est ce qui est très excitant chez toi, dit il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres._

_- Tu es obscène ! Va au diable ! »_

_Ils rirent tous les trois. Pendant ce moment d'inattention, elle fila en douce et s'installa au premier rang de la classe de Potion. »_

_Fin du Flash Back_

- Toi ? Tête de turc ? Non …. s'étonna Ron.

- Si, enfin …. ne parler jamais de ça à qui que se soit ! J'essaye d'oublier cette partie exécrable de ma vie !

- Bien sûre, ça ne sortira pas de cette pièce, rassura Harry.

- Merci. Bon, c'est l'heure de manger ! Allons-y ! »

Ils se levèrent tous les quatre et se rendirent au restaurant de l'hôtel. Mr et Mrs Kalèchkovn étaient déjà assis à une table et les attendaient. Après avoir attentivement lu le menu, les parents d'Elena décidèrent que le mieux serait de commander les plats français les plus connus afin de les faire goûter aux jeunes sorciers. Celui qui se régala le plus fut Ron :

« La cuisine moldue française est vraiment délicieuse ! Mione, tu peux me repasser une tranche de foie gras ? »

Hermione ne cessait de le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Mais où stockait-il toute cette nourriture ingurgitée ?

Après un copieux repas, les jeunes retournèrent dans leur suite. Ron regarda son premier long métrage (n/a : En anglais évidement, faut y aller doucement !) qui n'était autre que « La Momie ». A la fin du film, il était encore plus survolté qu'après le repas ! Néanmoins, il dut aller se coucher comme ses trois amis …. il avait besoins de toutes ses forces pour sa première balade en territoire français.

Le lendemain matin, les quatre sorciers se préparèrent pour leur première journée dans Paris. Ils sortirent enfin en milieu de matinée. Même s'il n'était que 9h05, une grande agitation régnait dans les rues. Elena ne les emmena pas très loin, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre au célèbre quartier des Halles.

Ils se promenèrent quelques minutes, puis sur un coup de tête, Elena les emmena dans un magasin au coin d'une ruelle. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin mal éclairé, tout décoré de noir ou de rouge :

« Len, où est-ce que tu nous as amené ? questionna Hermione.

- Dans un de mes magasins préférés !

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry.

- Un magasin de Mangemorts ! déclara Ron, horrifié par l'endroit.

- Mais non Ron ! C'est un magasin de vêtements et accessoires gothiques ! Rien avoir avec des mange-ché-pas-quoi ! »

Elle parcoura les rangées de vêtements suivit d'Hermione, tandis que Harry et Ron restèrent la figure collée contre une vitrine exposant toutes sortes de bijoux en argent :

« Hermione, regarde ce corset ! Il est magnifique !

- Je ne me vois pas du tout porter ça ….

- Harry, tu crois que ces objets baignent dans la magie noire ?

- Je ne sais pas Ron, mais plus vite on sortira mieux ce sera ! »

Un homme vêtu de noir s'approcha à pas de velours des deux sorciers.

« Puis-je vous aider ? »

Ne s'attendant pas à voir quelqu'un surgir derrière eux, ils sursautèrent et Ron hurla de toutes ses forces. Elena et Hermione se retournèrent et se forcèrent à ne pas exploser de rire.

« Laissez, ils sont avec moi ! dit la Serpentarde entre deux fous rires.

- Bien. »

L'homme s'éloigna, laissant un Harry en sueur et un Ron plus blanc que le pull qu'il portait. Elena se décida rapidement et arriva au comptoir avec deux t-shirts, un pantalon, une paire de grosses botte et un nouveau bracelet pour son poignet (n/a : vous vous souvenez du poignet, non ? ). Ils sortirent enfin, au grand soulagement des deux jeunes hommes. Ils flânèrent ensuite dans les rues jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Le lendemain, les magasins étant en partie fermés, ils décidèrent de monter en haut la Tour Eiffel. Hermione dût tirer Ron par la main pour qu'il monte dans l'ascenseur. Arrivés en haut, ils le poussèrent à trois pour qu'il s'approche un peu du bord ! La vue était magnifique malgré le ciel gris et le vent glacial qui soufflait sur la capitale. Les quatre sorciers avait à présent les visages rougit par le froid. Ron, lui, avait même les lèvres bleues ! Ils redescendirent une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard et allèrent se réchauffer avec un bon chocolat chaud dans un café non loin de là.

« Je me demande où se trouve « le chemin de traverse » français …. se questionna Harry.

- Je n'y suis jamais aller, je ne peux pas te dire ! répondit Len.

- J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus ….. réfléchit Hermione.

- Comme toujours ! »

Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron et repris :

« Si je me souviens bien, ça s'appelle « la rue dallée » et le passage entre le monde magique et moldus se trouve dans un bar-restaurant plus ou moins glauque pas très loin d'ici.

- Et tu connais son nom ? demanda la brune.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas trop …. c'est « La folle puante » ou un truc dans le genre !

- « La folle puante »? s'étonna Ron.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de s'en assurer ! Regarder dans le bottin !

- Le quoi ?

- L'annuaire si tu préfères ! Je vais demandé au barman s'il en a un. »

Elena se leva et alla au comptoir demander un annuaire. L'homme qui essuyait les verres tout juste propres lui indiqua d'un signe de main une cabine dans un arrière pièce. Elle le remercia et alla chercher ce qu'elle désirait. Elle revint à sa table et posa lourdement le dit livre. Elle commença à feuilleter mais au bout de quelques minutes elle le referma rageusement :

« Rien, nada ! La « folle puante » n'existe pas !

- Mais c'est pas possible, s'exclama Hermione, je l'ai lu dans un livre à Poudlard ! »

Ron se mordais la main pour ne pas exploser de rire. Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir :

« Ron tu la ferme !

- Bon c'est pas grave, on va se balader et faire comme les moldus, dit Elena, c'est pas si dramatique ! »

Ils sortirent tous les quatre après avoir payer l'addition. Elena, qui ne connaissait pas ce quartier de Paris, s'aventura au coin d'une rue, entraînant avec elle ses trois amis. Elle avançait quand Ron s'exclama :

« Oh regardez, il y a un bar qui s'appelle « La Fiole Fumante » ! Ca me rappelle les cours de Rogue ….. rajouta-t-il avec une mine dégoûtée. »

Hermione réfléchis à toute vitesse puis cria :

« C'est ça ! ON L'A TROUVE ! »

Elena se retourna :

« De quoi ? demanda Elena

- Le bar glauque dont je vous parlais ! C'est celui-là j'en suis sûre !

- Mais c'est pas le même nom ….. dit Harry.

- Je me suis trompée tout à l'heure, c'est ça je vous dit !

- Pour une fois qu'elle se trompe ! commenta Ron. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et l'attrapa par l'oreille gauche pour ensuite le traîner jusqu'à l'entrée du bar. Quand à Ron, il gémissait en s'excusant, sous les rires d'Elena et Harry, pliés en deux.

Après cette crise de fous rires, la Serpentarde entra à l'intérieur et demanda le passage pour aller du côté sorcier. Les quatre sorciers allèrent ensuite dans une petite pièce au fond du magasin et après un petit tour de magie, ils purent enfin marcher sur le sol de la « Rue Dallée ».

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

Giovy: Waaaahh merci, ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que ces 3 chapitres te feront plaisir ! Bisoux !


	22. Noël et rentrée à Poudlard

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention, ainsi que le trio de Durmstrang ) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

2e Chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Noël et rentrée à Poudlard 

Noël arriva à grand pas, au bonheur des petits et des grands. Cette fête tant attendue respirait la joie, le partage et l'amour.

Enfin pas chez tout le monde. Le noël des Malefoy était plus triste qu'à l'ordinaire. Drago était seule avec sa mère …. son père toujours enfermé à la prison d'Azkaban.

« Drago ! Lève toi mon chéri, c'est noël ! »

Le dit Drago descendait les grands escaliers de son manoir, habillé d'une belle robe de chambre de soie noire. Noël. Ce mot ne signifiait rien pour lui. A part recevoir des cadeaux, plus beaux les un comme les autres, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à cette fête ! De la joie ? De l'amour ? Il n'y en avait pas ! Il n'y en avait jamais eu ! Et jamais il n'y en aura ! Il longea d'un pas nonchalant un couloir et ouvrit la porte qui menait au salon.

Sa mère était près du gigantesque sapin qui trônait dans la vaste pièce. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sourit chaleureusement à son fils :

« Joyeux Noël Drago ! »

Narcissa s'approcha de son fils et l'enlaça tendrement. Drago se laissa faire. Un peu de d'amour maternelle ne fait pas de mal …. il en avait tellement peu reçu étant petit, à cause de son père, que toutes les marques d'affection de sa mère étaient les bienvenues. Il se détacha d'elle et s'avança vers l'arbre magnifiquement décoré. Comme un enfant, il s'assit sur le tapis et pris le premier paquet qui lui venait. Il déchira le papier et découvrit une robe de sorcier de grande qualité flambant neuve. Sûrement de sa mère. Il se retourna et la vit sourire. Il esquissa un sourire à son tour, simple message pour lui dire que ça lui plaisait.

Drago déballa ainsi chacun des paquets se trouvant autour du sapin. Mais plus il en ouvrait, plus il paraissait déçu … intérieurement bien sûre. Les présents de ses amis ne lui plaisaient pas ? Non, bien sûre que ça lui faisait plaisir …. c'était autre chose qui le tracassait !

Il reçu, parmi ses nombreux cadeaux, tout un attirail sado-masochisme avec un petit mot disant _« C'est pour dompter Kalèchkovna, amitiés. »_, venant de Blaise et un t-shirt magique avec le message _« Je suis fou de ma future femme : PANSY »_ défilant indéfiniment. Ce dernier était accompagné d'une carte jouant la marche nuptiale si on l'ouvrait. Drago se releva. Il alla près de sa mère, avec une mine déconfite. Elle le remarqua immédiatement :

« Drago ? Ca ne va pas mon chéri ? »

Le Serpentard hésita à répondre. Bien sûre que ça n'allait pas mais il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler à quelqu'un :

« Si si …. je vais très bien mère, dit-il automatiquement »

Il regarda par la fenêtre, le ciel était gris en cette journée d'hiver. Soudain, un point noir apparu dans le ciel ….. grossissant de plus en plus tant il s'approchait. La forme indéfinie se transforma en hibou qui fonçait vers eux.

Comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique, le Serpentard se précipita vers la grande fenêtre et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. L'animal se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et lâcha le paquet qu'il transportait. Drago le saisit et l'ouvrit dans la seconde qui suivit.

Un livre ? Pourquoi un livre ? Et pas n'importe lequel !

/ _« Les règles de base d'un bon dragueur, de William Attireur » /_

Un livre de drague ? Pourquoi donc ? Ne savait-il pas draguer ? Apparemment non …. il n'avait toujours pas Elena !

Un petit mot accompagnait le paquet :

_« Drago,_

_J'espère que ce cadeau t'aidera, moi en tout cas il m'a bien fait rire ! Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi !_

_Passe de bonnes fêtes avec ta famille, et reviens-moi vivant !_

_Je t'embrasse._

_Elena. »_

Elle ne l'avait pas oublié, elle avait pensé à lui ! Bon, le cadeau est un peu ironique, quoique … c'était peut-être un signe ! Elle voulait peut-être qu'il la drague d'une certaine façon …. en tout cas il allait le lire ce livre ! Même si c'est un livre Moldus !

Il prit tous ses cadeaux et se dirigea hors du salon, laissant sa mère sous le choc : en à peine 2 minutes, son fils était passé de la tristesse à la joie !

Il s'engouffra dans sa chambre et commença à lire le fameux livre.

« DEBOUUUUUUT ! hurla une voix que Harry connaissait

- Len, tu sais quelle heure il est ? demanda le Survivant d'une voix pâteuse.

- L'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux de noël ! répondit la brune. »

Noël ! Quel idiot, il avait oublié que le 25 décembre était aujourd'hui même ! Il posa ses lunettes sur son nez et alla rejoindre Hermione, Ron et Elena autour du petit sapin placé au centre du salon de la suite.

Elena déballa ses quelques présents. Ron lui offrit un kit d'attaque magique, « _Des ennuis ? Une défense ou juste une vengeance ? Ce kit d'attaque magique permettra de faire regretter vôtre adversaire de s'être attaquer à vous ! _»

/Très utile contre Zabini ou Parkinson /

Hermione, elle, s'était surpassée ! Jamais elle n'aurait attendue ça de la Miss-je-sais-tout coincé que tout le monde connaissait :

« Un Kama-Sutra ? chuchota Elena à l'oreille de son amie »

Hermione rougit légèrement.

« Je trouve ce livre très instructif ! Je l'ai tellement aimé que …. j'ai acheté le même pour moi. »

Elle rirent toutes les deux sous le regard curieux des deux garçons.

La Serpentarde ouvrit enfin le cadeau d'Harry. Elle fut surprise de découvrir un joli bracelet en argent avec écrit en lettres d'or sur une plaque _« Serpentarde en apparence, Gryffondore de cœur »_ et au dos de celle-ci _« Toi et Moi pour toujours »._

Elle regarda Harry qui affichait un large sourire. Elle remarqua qu'il rougissait un peu plus que d'habitude :

« Ca te plait ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, énormément ! Mais où as-tu eu le temps de le faire faire ?

- Oh, et bien c'était avant les vacances. Je l'ai commandé à un bijoutier du Pré-au-Lard.

- Je n'y ai vu que du feu …

- C'était le but ! fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Ca dut te coûter une fortune !

- Non …. enfin un peu …. »

Un peu beaucoup en vérité. Elena s'en doutait, vu la beauté du bijoux. Elle lui sourit, embrassa Harry sur la joue et mit tout de suite le bracelet.

Elle regarda l'arbre joliment décoré et s'attarda sur un paquet encore fermé. Elle tendit sa main et le saisit : son nom y était noté. Elle avait pourtant ouvert les cadeaux de tout le monde … se pourrait-il qu'elle ait oublié quelqu'un ? Intriguée, elle ouvrit délicatement le présent. Un bel écrin de velours se trouvait à présent entre ses mains. La jeune fille l'ouvrit et prit délicatement le collier en or blanc qui s'y trouvait. Au bout de celui-ci, se trouvait un pendentif où un serpent s'enroulait autour d'un cœur. Qui lui avait envoyé une telle merveille ? Elle regarda à l'intérieur de l'écrin, un message s'y cachait. Elle saisit le bout de parchemin et y lit _« Joyeux Noël Kalèchkovna, j'espère que ce modeste cadeau te plait. Ton voisin de chambre, Drago Malefoy. »_

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

/Il ne m'a pas oublié ! Et ce collier …. une pure merveille ! Mais pourquoi autant de luxe …. enfin je ne m'en plains pas ! Modeste cadeau …. tsss, il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il m'offre … ou peut-être que si …/

Elle remit son précieux collier dans sa boite et la glissa discrètement dans sa poche. Hors de question que ses amis soient au courant !

Les jours s'écoulèrent à une vitesse folle et il fut bientôt l'heure de rentrer à Poudlard. Le voyage dans le train se passa sans problèmes …. ils n'eurent même pas la visite des Serpentards ! Enfin, c'était une joie pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elena, elle, était impatiente de revoir Drago et fut déçu de ne pas l'apercevoir pendant le trajet.

Aux alentours de 18h00, les élèves arrivèrent enfin au château, traînant derrière eux leur valise chargée. Etant donné qu'elle s'était empiffrée de sucreries dans le Poudlard Express, la Serpentarde ne prit pas la peine d'aller manger dans la grande salle, préférant se reposer dans sa salle commune. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et tomba dans les bras de Morphée sans s'en rendre compte.

Il entra à pas de loup et s'approcha de la belle. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et la contempla.

/Ce qu'elle peut être belle …/

Le jeune homme approcha son visage de celui de la belle. Il allait y déposer un baiser lorsque la fenêtre de la salle claqua violement contre le mur adjacent, faisant sursauter la brune. Prit de panique, le blond se releva et trouva un soudain intérêt au plafond de sa salle commune.

« Drago ?

- Euh … oui ? »

Elena se frotta les yeux et regarda le Serpentard se passer la main dans ses cheveux blond.

« Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ?

- N…. Oui ! Je viens tout juste de rentrer …

- Ah, dit-elle un peu déçue. »

/Ca n'était donc qu'un rêve …. j'aurai aimé qu'il m'embrasse vraiment …./

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances Kalèchkovna ? »

Elle sortit de sa rêverie et le regarda :

« Oui …. oui très bonnes et toi ?

- Ca peut aller … »

Ils restèrent silencieux puis Drago rompit le silence qui commençait à peser :

« Je vois que tu as aimé mon cadeau, dit il un sourire au lèvre en pointant le collier du doigt. »

Elena rougit violement et attrapa la chaîne qu'elle tripota nerveusement.

« Ah euh …. oui, il est magnifique ! Tu as reçu le miens ?

- Oui …. il est très …. instructif ! dit il en passant sa main derrière sa tête. J'ai réussis à la semer cette année !

- Qui ?

- Pansy ! Elle ne m'a pas embrassé !

- Elle n'a pas intérêt d'essayer … ! »

Elena se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se leva, prétextant être fatiguée et s'engouffra dans sa chambre, en prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard surprit de Drago.

Les cours reprirent rapidement et Dumbledore convoqua les Préfets dans son bureau pour organiser un nouveau bal qui aurait lieu à la mi-février pour célébrer la St Valentin. Comme la dernière fois, les huit Préfets se réunirent après leur convocation dans une salle de classe vide pour discuter des préparatifs :

« Des propositions ? demanda Drago. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'en placer une …. :

« A part la Sang-de-Bourbe, personne n'a de proposition ?

- La ferme Malefoy ! réagit Ron qui s'était levé de sa chaise. Insulte-la encore et tu verras …

- Je verrais quoi ? Ta face de miséreux ? C'est déjà fais depuis longtemps ! »

Ron se dirigea à grand pas vers Drago et leva son poing serré mais il fut retenu par Elena qui s'était interposé entre les deux :

« Ron s'il te plait, retourne t'asseoir. Ce n'est pas le moment de se battre, on a un bal à préparer !

- Mais il a ….

- Je sais, retourne à ta place maintenant. »

Elena se tourna vers Drago et lui lança un regard réprobateur. Le Serpentard ne dit rien et la réunion continua.

Ce regard …. il obséda le jeune homme pendant plusieurs jours. Elle avait semblé si déçue de son comportement ! Il s'enfonçait, c'était mauvais signe …. il devait plus que tout remonter la pente, c'était une question de vie ou de mort ! De vie ou de mort ? C'était si important que ça de remonter dans l'estime d'Elena ? Oui ! Il en avait besoin pour se sentir bien …. et c'était réciproque mais aucun des deux ne le savait.

Une semaine plus tard, le Match Gryffondor/Poufsouffle pointa le bout de son nez. Gryffondor l'emporta, comme prévu par Ron très confiant. Elena dut subir une fois de plus les exclamations des Gryffondors, certains de gagner la coupe de Quidditch à la fin de l'année. Elle ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié et encore ….. elle avait d'autres idées en tête : la prochaine réunion des WON !

« Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Tiens ! »

Elena lui tendit une lettre que la brune connaissait que trop bien. Elle la fourra dans son sac aussi tôt.

« Merci Len.

- Ché quoi Hermignone ? »

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent, surprises d'avoir été repérées.

« Euh, rien rien Ron !

- Allez tu peux me le dire !

- Tant que tu n'arrêteras pas de t'empiffrer, dit-elle en désignant le paquet de bonbons dans la main de son petit ami, je ne te dirais rien !

- Oh aller dites nous les filles ! »

Harry venait à son tour d'apparaître et mourait aussi d'envie de savoir ce que c'était.

« Oh mais arrêtez, on restera muettes ! Aller viens Hermione ! »

Elena tira Hermione par le bras et elles s'en allèrent toutes les deux dans la direction opposée. Ce qu'elles n'avaient pas prévu, c'est qu'une autre enveloppe était tombée du sac d'Elena. Ils ne fallu pas plus de deux secondes aux deux Gryffondors à la repérer et à se ruer dessus pour en découvrir le contenu.

« Une soirée Pyjama ? C'est quoi ?

- C'est une soirée entre filles qui se déroule le soir. »

Harry et Ron levèrent tous les deux la tête et lancèrent un regard noir à Blaise qui venait de les interrompre.

« Elle parlent beauté, potins et mecs en mangeant des bonbons jusqu'à 0h-1h ….

- Comment sais-tu tout ça Zabini ? demanda sèchement Harry.

- Parce qu'elle le font dans ma salle commune ! répondit Drago. Ca serai marrant de savoir ce qu'elles racontent sur nous, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

- Si tu crois que nous allons les espionner …. »

Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry pour qu'il ne finisse pas sa phrase et lui lança un regard suppliant :

« Moi j'ai envi de savoir Harry !

- Tu vois Potter, même Weasmoche veut savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Ce que par exemple une certaine brune pense de toi …. »

Blaise n'avait pas tord. Savoir ce que pensait Elena de lui comptait beaucoup pour lui …. serait-il amoureux d'elle ?

« Et si pour une soirée, on laissait nos différents de côté pour s'unir ….. une bonne cause est en jeu, proposa le brun.

- Pourquoi nous collaborions avec vous ?

- Parce que tu sais très bien qu'il est impossible d'agir convenablement séparément, dit Drago. J'ai une chambre ou nous cacher et toi, tu as un moyen de te rendre invisible il me semble, je me trompe ? Ne fais pas ta tête de mule et accepte cette fois-ci ce que je te propose ! »

Drago lui tendit sa main, comme il l'avait fait lors de leur première année. Harry la regarda, hésitant, puis la serra en fixant le blond dans les yeux. Le Serpentard esquissa un sourire en le regardant également :

« Bravo Potter, on progresse !

- Tout ceci ne changera rien à la haine que je te porte Malefoy ! En dehors de cette collaboration, je te mépriserais comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent !

- Je n'en attends pas plus de toi ! »

Ils prirent des chemins différents …… pour la première fois depuis l'entrée de cette génération à Poudlard, une entente provisoire était née entre les deux maisons ennemies.


	23. Grande soirée et petites confidences

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

3e Chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Grande soirée et petites confidences 

« Ils sont en retard ! On ne peut jamais leur faire confiance à ces idiots ! »

Drago tournaient en rond dans sa chambre. Blaise, étonnement calme, assit sur le lit du Serpentard, le regardait, amusé.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils vont nous poser un lapin ! Arrrg …. comment ais-je pu croire que cet imbécile de Potter allait tenir sa parole ? »

Blaise émit un petit rire. Soudain un bruit venant de la fenêtre attira son attention. Le brun se leva et s'approcha de la vitre. Il sourit du coin et l'ouvrit. Drago se retourna, attiré par le vent frais qui venait de s'engouffrer dans la pièce et sursauta à la vue d'Harry et Ron, chacun sur un balai :

« Potter ! J'ai faillis attendre, tu sais de combien de minutes tu es en retard ?

- De seulement six minutes, dit il en regardant sa montre, c'est pas la mer ….

- Si ça l'est ! On a très peu de temps …. Elena est déjà partie dans les cuisines.

- Bien, je dois faire quoi ?

- Jetter un sortilège sur des cheminées.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Ron. Tu avais besoin de nous pour un simple petit sortilège ?

- Ce n'est pas le sortilège le plus important, c'est plutôt comme tu vas y arriver ! Il faut en jeter un dans la chambre des filles et un dans la salle commune.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas le faire seul ?

- Je ne peux pas entrer dans sa chambre ! Elle a jeté un sort l'autre jour pour qu'aucun Serpentard n'entre ….

- Et comment en est-elle arrivée là ? questionna Harry.

- Je suis entrée dans sa chambre l'autre jour pour jeter un simple coup d'œil, dit Blaise. Elle était absente alors j'en ai profiter, malheureusement elle est rentrer avant que je ne sorte, ajouta-t-il en souriant. »

Harry roula des yeux.

« Ah oui en effet, c'est surprenant qu'elle bloque sa porte à tous les Serpentards maintenant ! dit il ironiquement.

- Bon arrête de parler et va jeter ce stupide sortilège Potter !

- Il faudrait peut être me dire comme le prononcer mon cher Malefoy !

- Tu tourne deux fois ta baguette en la pointant sur la cheminée puis tu prononces « Vitroris Aparecum ».

- Bien.

Harry revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit de la chambre de Drago. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Elena s'introduit dans sa chambre.

/La cheminée ….. ah la voilà /

Il s'avança vers cette dernière et jeta le sortilège comme lui a montré Drago. Des flammes rouges apparurent puis s'en allèrent aussi vite qu'elle étaient venues.

Le Gryffondor se dirigea rapidement vers celle de la salle commune et effectua la même action. Il sourit et s'apprêta à rentrer dans la chambre de son ennemi quand le tableau de la Lady glissa pour laisser place à la jolie brune, chargée de nourriture.

/Merde, il manquait plus que ça /

Elena posa ses affaires sur la table puis s'asseoir sur le bord de celle-ci. Harry, pétrifié, s'était presque arrêté de respirer. Il la vit entrer dans sa chambre. Lorsque la porte se ferma, il souffla et se glissa discrètement dans la chambre de Drago :

« Pfiou …. un peu plus et j'étais grillé !

- T'as réussi ? demanda Ron.

- Ouais ! »

Drago s'approcha de son rival et lui donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos :

« Bravo Potter !

- Merci …. Malefoy !

- Bon …. c'est à moi de jouer maintenant ! »

Drago se plaça devant sa propre cheminée et prononça une formule quelque peu différente comparée à celle que Harry a prononcé précédemment :

« Tout est prêt ! Il ne manque plus que les filles ! dit-il avec un sourire du coin. »

Les filles ne tardèrent pas à faire leur entrée. Cette fois-ci, tout était disposé afin qu'elles puissent dormir dans le salon.

« Mais dit moi Malefoy, quels sont les effets de tes sorts ? questionna Harry.

- Les sortilèges que tu as jeté vont permettre de voir a travers …. la cheminée sera comme une vitre. Elles ne verront rien ne vous inquiétez pas, dit il en voyant l'expression de Ron.

- Et celui que tu as jeté ?

- Il nous permet de voir …. à présent ma cheminée est reliée magiquement aux deux autres. On pourra tout voir, tout ce qu'elles font et entendre tout ce qu'elles disent !

- C'est comme une caméra si on peut dire ! affirma le Survivant.

- Une quoi ?

- Laisse tomber Zabini …. oh regarder ça commence à devenir intéressant ! dit le roux. »

En effet, les cinq jeunes filles n'avaient pas perdue leurs temps ! Elles étaient déjà en train de débattre sur les plus beau gars de Poudlard … d'après elles, y il en avaient pas mal !

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que le Serdaigle est moche ? déclara Parvati.

- Oh mais si ! Tu l'as regardé de près au moins ? Il est affreux ! s'exclama Ginny !

- Tu n'as aucun goût ! La preuve …. regarde avec qui tu es sortie !

- Je te retourne le compliment ! dit la rousse avec un sourire malicieux.

- S-T-O-P ! cria la Serpentard.

- Le mieux serait de faire un tour de table ! proposa Lavande. Chacune peu peut-être décrire son idéal masculin !

- Parfait ! Bon je commence ! Alors moi je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence concernant les cheveux et les yeux, commença Parvati, par contre j'aime beaucoup les grands joueurs de Quidditch musclé … les intellos ne me branche pas trop !

- C'est parce que tu te sens idiote à côté d'eux ! dit Ginny en éclatant de rire. »

Parvati lança un regard noir à la rousse et ne rajouta rien. Lavande prit la parole :

« Je n'ai pas trop de préférences …. enfin …. je craque souvent sur des bruns ! Mon ideal s'occuperait de moi tout le temps et ferait tous mes caprices ! rajouta-t-elle en riant.

- C'est pas un petit ami qui te branche, c'est plutôt un esclave ! dit Elena avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Un homme et un esclave ça devrait être pareil ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire sous les yeux des garçons qui les écoutaient depuis le début :

« Non mais elles sont gonflés ! Elles croient qu'on est leurs chiens ….. sales garces ! s'indigna Blaise.

- Faut dire Zabini, tu fais exactement la même chose dans l'autre sens ! répondit Harry.

- Mais moi je suis un mec, et c'est les mecs qui décident !

- Et après on se demande pourquoi certaines le trouve un peu trop macho ! dit Ron en secouant sa tête. »

C'est au tour de Ginny de s'exprimer :

« Je les aime brun, grand, les yeux ….

- …. verts avec une cicatrice sur le front ! Oui on sait ! termina Parvati. Ton idéal c'est Harry Potter ! »

Drago explosa de rire.

« Je le savais ! Je-Le-Sa-Vais ! Weasley fille aime Potter ! »

Harry ne dit rien et rougit légèrement.

« J'en ai fini avec lui ! Je suis passée à autre chose ! se défendit la jeune fille.

- Mais oui …. à d'autres Ginny ! Je t'ai bien observée quand il est là ….. tu l'aimes toujours ! »

Ginny grogna puis avoua tout :

« Oui bon je l'aime toujours un peu ….. y'a pas de quoi s'emballer !

- Si ça se trouve c'est réciproque ! »

Ron se retourna vers son meilleur ami et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu ….. tu aimes ma sœur ?

- Moi ? Bah …. je n'ai jamais réfléchit à la question en fait !

- Faut pas s'étonner de te voir toujours célibataire Potter ! Si tu ne regardes même pas les filles qui sont à côté de toi …

- Peut être que mon statu de célibataire me va très bien Malefoy !

- Ben voyons …. »

Hermione prit à son tour la parole :

« A part de dire que j'ai trouvé mon idéal, je ne peut rien ajouter !

- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de sortir avec quelqu'un comme toi ? demanda Elena.

- Oh non, j'ai parfois besoin de décompresser et c'est pas avec une tête comme moi que j'aurais pu le faire ! Ron est totalement mon opposé ….. on se complète et ça me va très bien ! »

Ron rougit après ce défilé de compliments à son égard. Les filles se tournèrent toutes vers Elena :

« Quoi ? demanda la brune.

- C'est à toi de nous décrire ton homme parfait Len ! dit Parvati !

- Nous sommes toutes ouies, rajouta Lavande.

- Ben …., dit elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, je …. enfin …..

- Len, dit Ginny en lui prenant la main, si tu ne craches pas le morceau dans deux secondes je te jure que t'es morte !

- Avant tous, sachez que mon style de mecs est assez spéciale et ….

- ELENA ! crièrent les Gryffondores en cœur. »

Dans la chambre de Drago, pas un bruit. Seulement des adolescents attendant avec impatience les révélations de la Serpentarde :

« Ok, ça va ! Alors, que dire …. ah oui ! Je les aime bien grand, sportif, je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence au niveau des couleurs de cheveux et de yeux mais il est vrai que je craque souvent sur des yeux bleu, gris ou verts …. le marron est trop commun je trouve. »

Drago et Harry sourirent intérieurement.

« J'aime aussi les garçons qui ont du répondant …. histoire de me donner du fil à retordre ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- Hum …. tu nous fais une belle description de Serpentards là ! commenta Parvati.

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- Mouais …. ce n'est ni un Poufsouffle ni un Serdaigle qui pourrait te tenir tête ! Et en y réfléchissant, je ne pense pas qu'un Gryffondor puisse remplir cette caractéristique …. »

Une petite moue boudeuse s'afficha sur le visage du Survivant. Mais que disait-elles ? Il était parfait pour Elena lui !

« Voyons, voyons …. Crabbe et Goyle sûrement pas, Blaise tu ne peux pas le sentir, les autres sont tout à fait banales et sans intérêt …. hum …. il ne reste plus que Drago Malefoy ma chérie ! conclue la Gryffondore.

- Dr … Drago ?

- Oui …. tu ne le trouves pas beau ?

- Pas du tout ! Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon si ….. si moche ! »

Harry éclata de rire. Drago, lui, était complètement abattu. Lui, moche ? C'était le monde à l'envers !

Parvati et Lavande regardèrent Elena comme si elle venait d'une autre planète :

« Dis moi que tu ne le pensais pas Len, dit-le ! »

Elena se tendit un peu plus.

« Changeons de sujet ….

- Len …. insista Lavande.

- J'ai dit CHANGEONS DE SUJET ! »

Elles restèrent muettes. Les garçons aussi d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'Elena voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait ….. avec une grande facilité ! Tout compte fait …. sa place est bel et bien à Serpentard ! Le choixpeau ne se trompe donc jamais !

Mais une question intriguait le blond et le survivant ….. pourquoi donc ne voulait-elle pas répondre clairement ? Pourquoi fuyait-elle le sujet ? Avait-elle quelque chose à cacher ? Sans doute, oui ….. mais quoi ?

* * *

Bon voilà voilà ! Il ne vous reste plus qu'à reviewer et reviewer ! 


	24. La curiosité est un vilain défaut !

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention, ainsi que le trio de Durmstrang ) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Presque 2 mois que je n'ai rien posté ! Je suis impardonnable ... enfin, pardonnez-moi quand même, sinon je ne pourais pas écrire d'autres chapitres ! xD J'arrive donc avec un chapitre 24 qui est très comique mais qui se termine sur une note moins joyeuse ... enfin vous verrez tout en lisant la suite de cette page ;) !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 24 : La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! 

La soirée continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Une bataille de polochon ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, des plumes étaient à présent éparpillées un peu partout dans la vaste pièce. S'en suivit de divers morceaux de musique moldue, sur lesquelles les cinq adolescentes se trémoussèrent sous les yeux pervers des quatre garçons, cachés dans la chambre de Drago.

Vers les 1h00-1h30 du matin, les jeunes filles se déshabillèrent dans la chambre ce qui enchanta les petits voyeurs. Ron était rouge comme une tomate contrairement à Harry s'en mordait la lèvre. Blaise, lui, profitait pleinement du spectacle …. s'il avait été seul, il aurait bien satisfait un besoin qui le démangeait au niveau de l'entrejambe, se sentant de plus en plus étroit dans ses sous-vêtements. Drago, enfin, ne fixait que la Serpentarde chassant de son champ de vision les autres jeunes filles présentes. Magnifique. Elle était tout bonnement magnifique, d'une perfection absolue …. il aurait tant aimé l'avoir pour lui seul en cet instant. Hélas, l'heure où les deux Préfets seraient enfin unis n'était pas encore venue, à son grand malheur. Un détail …. une chose que les deux ennemis avaient remarqués : leur cadeau. Harry se demandait de qui était le collier, Drago, lui, lançait un regard noir au bracelet.

La nuit passa avec une grande rapidité. Au petit matin, les garçons se réveillèrent et se dépêchèrent de sortir par la fenêtre. Même Drago lui-même …. il était préférable de passer par l'entrée pour ne pas attirer les soupesons.

Les cours reprirent et les deux premiers jours s'écoulèrent sans que le petit secret des garçons ne soit découvert ….. malgré le fait que les quelques révélations soient dites dans le dortoir des garçons aux autres Gryffondors (n/a : Je parle bien des mecs ….) …. et après ont dit que c'est les filles les commères ?

Mais les dires des jeunes filles s'échappèrent peu à peu des bouches masculines en dehors des murs de leur dortoir.

Le premier à semer fut Ron. Lors d'un petit moment romantique, il déclara à sa petite amie que de toute façon il était son idéal. Celle-ci ne dit rien mais réfléchit à toute vitesse …. comment savait-il ? Parvati aurait-elle parlé ?

Le second fut nul autre que le survivant lui-même, voulant savoir à tout prix qu'elle était le point de vue d'Elena. Il lui demanda mercredi après-midi, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, si elle préfèraient les Gryffondors aux Serpentards :

« Mais, Harry, tu sais très bien que je préfère votre compagnie à celle des Serpentards !

- Pourtant tu as dis que tu ….., il s'arrêtât lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

- De quoi ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Horriblement gêné, il prétextât un devoir non terminé et s'éloigna le plus vite possible de la brune. Mais qu'elle est la fille qui avait craché le morceau ? Parvati ? Lavande ?

Le dernier fut Dean qui déclara, au cours d'un accrochage avec Lavande, qu'il n'était en aucun cas son petit esclave. Elle en fût profondément vexée, et avait envie de tuer Ginny. C'est sûre, c'est elle qui avait tout raconté !

Jeudi matin, elles se retrouvèrent en cours de Métamorphose et les remarques gratuites et méchantes fusèrent. Le groupe, si soudé autre fois, se décomposait peu à peu. A l'heure du repas dans la grande salle, lorsque Ginny arriva, la situation empira. Ron et Harry ne comprenaient rien. Excédée, Ginny sortie en trombe de la salle. Elena quitta sa table et alla la rejoindre. Parvati et Lavande s'en allèrent peu après. Lorsque Ron voulu prendre Hermione dans ses bras, elle le repoussa et alla à la bibliothèque, le seule endroit où il était possible pour elle de se calmer.

Une heure, deux heures …. une journée. Voilà depuis combien de temps elles ne se parlaient plus. Celui ou celle qui avait le malheur de les aborder se faisait jeter comme un malpropre vit fait bien fait ! La Serpentarde, à la fin des cours, se décida de réunir le groupe dans les toilettes des filles pour une petite mise au point :

« Vous savez toutes pourquoi nous sommes ici. Bon, je veux savoir pourquoi Harry m'a demandé si je préférais les Gryffondors aux Serpentards. Hermione, tu n'aurais pas ….

- Comment oses-tu m'accuser ? Je n'ai jamais rien dit ! Par contre l'une d'entre vous à raconter ce que j'avais dit sur Ron ! Parvati je suis sûre que ….

- Je raconte beaucoup de chose, dit celle-ci, mais jamais je n'aurai raconté ce que l'on a dit samedi soir ! Et Lavande non plus si tu veux savoir !

- Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai été très blessée lorsque Dean m'a balancé qu'il n'était pas mon esclave ! Je suis sûre que c'est toi Ginny !

- Ca se voit que tu es blondes Lavande ! Je ne suis pas stupide comme certaines pour raconter tout et n'importe quoi !

- Tu insinues quoi au juste Weasley, répondit Parvati ! »

Un hurlement retentit et résonna dans les toilettes des filles. Les Gryffondores se retournèrent et regardèrent la Serpentarde bizarrement.

« Ah, quand je cris vous vous la fermé ….. faut que je retienne ! déclara Elena. Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention on va pouvoir résoudre le problème, non ? »

Elles ne dirent rien et burent les paroles de la brune.

« Que c'est génial d'être le centre d'intérêt d'un groupe ! C'est vraiment …..

- Reviens-en au fait Len ! interrompit Parvati.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Si je résume : trois garçons nous on sortit des choses qui ont été dites samedi …. mais aucune d'entre nous n'a laissé échapper la moindre parole. C'est impossible, l'une d'entre nous mens !

- A moins que nous n'étions pas seules ce soir là …. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hermione, interloquées.

« Comment ça ? Nous n'étions que cinq tu le sais bien ! dit Ginny.

- Et aucun des Gryffondors n'a le mot de passe de la salle commune d'Elena ! ajouta Lavande.

- Quelqu'un a dut les faire rentrer …. réfléchis Hermione.

- Mais qui ? demanda Parvati.

- Drago.

- Elena, Drago n'était pas là …. tu …. tu nous as dit toi-même qu'il était partit une heure avant que tu n'ailles dans les cuisines …. dit la rousse.

- Il a une fenêtre dans sa chambre …. ses talents au Quidditch ont dut lui servir pour l'atteindre.

- Mais ça ne résout pas le problème Gryffondors ! Malefoy déteste Harry …..

- Hermione, nous avons deux possibilités. Soit Drago a tout raconté à Harry en échange de quelque chose, soit …

- Soit quoi ? questionna Lavande.

- Soit ils se sont tous bien foutus de notre gueule les salauds ! Drago aurai très bien pu faire une brève trêve avec Harry simplement pour savoir ce nous racontions ! Ce n'est bien sûre qu'une supposition mais j'y crois fortement !

- On fait quoi alors ? Faut se venger, non ? On les coincer au détour d'un couloir et on les bastonne ! proposa la jeune Weasley.

- Non …. nous sommes des filles …. et en tant que filles, nous allons les prendre à leur propre jeu ! dit Hermione. Faisons comme si nous ne savions rien. Demain, organisons une soirée comme prévu …. et …. »

Elles complotèrent ainsi durant deux heures. C'est fou ce que ça peut être sadique les filles ! Hermione laissa, comme prévu, une invitation traînée sur son habituelle table de travaille. Il ne fallu pas deux minutes à Seamus pour la saisir et aller en parler à Ron et à Harry. Ils iraient d'ailleurs prévenir Drago et Blaise le lendemain matin de très bonne heure. Fred et Georges, qui n'en perdirent pas un mot, les obligèrent à les laisser venir avec eux le soir.

C'est ainsi qu'un quart d'heure avant la soirée, ils se retrouvèrent à 10 dans la chambre du préfet de Serpentard. Oui, il y avait bien Harry, Drago, Ron, Blaise, Seamus, Dean, Fred et Georges ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle -les deux Serpentards se sentaient un peu seuls ….-.

Les filles arrivèrent peu après et les réjouissances commencèrent sur les chapeaux de roues ! La musique moldus démarra et les jeunes filles commencèrent à se déhancher, enchaînant des chorégraphies plus osées les unes que les autres. Les garçons en restèrent bouche bée, profitant du spectacle. Seuls Crabbe et Goyle ne semblaient pas intéressés par les filles …. la nourriture sucrée et grasse étant beaucoup plus alléchante à leurs yeux.

Epuisées, elles s'assirent en rond comme la dernière fois et se racontèrent les derniers potins tout en mangeant quelques friandises sorcières. Les Gryffondores remarquèrent les bijoux de la Serpentarde, elles la questionnèrent sur le champ :

« Oh, ce sont des cadeaux de noël …. celui-ci, dit elle en montrant le bracelet, c'est Harry qui me la offert. »

Elle le détacha et lut les inscriptions :

« _Serpentarde en apparence, Gryffondore de cœur. Toi et Moi pour toujours._

- Oh ça m'a l'air d'être plus qu'un cadeau amical ! dit Parvati »

Harry rougit. Drago, lui, fulminait sur place. Si Potter essayait de lui voler Elena, il allait le payer cher !

« Et le collier, c'est Drago !

- Un cœur et un serpent … hum, ajouta Lavande, deux touches !

- Tu pourrais éviter de monopoliser tous les beaux mecs Len ! Il ne restera plus beaucoup de choix pour nous ! »

Drago lança un regard noir à Harry qui lui-même lança au blond le même regard. Qui aurai cru qu'une fille pouvait être un sujet aussi délicat entre les deux ennemis. Dans leurs yeux, il y avait de la haine, encore plus que celle accumulée depuis leurs 5 dernières années passées dans la même école. Blaise, lui, les regardait du coin de l'œil. Drago était-il amoureux ? Pourtant il prétendait le contraire ….

« Dit Elena, c'est quoi ton secret le plus intime ? demanda Parvati. »

Les garçons restèrent tout ouies, attendant la réponse de la brune.

« Vous le répétez à personne, hein ?

- Oh tu nous connais ! lui dit Hermione. Ca ne sortira pas d'ici !

- D'accord ! Et bien, je …. je rêve de me faire prendre sauvagement par … Fred et Georges Weasley dans les cachots de Rogue ! »

Fred et Georges n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles et cette révélation les flatta. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on fantasmait sur vous, alors autant en profiter ! Peut être qu'ils envisageraient de réaliser le rêve de la jeune fille un soir …. après tout, ça leur ferait du bien à eux aussi !

« A ton tour Ginny !

- Oh, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Je veux faire du sado-masochisme avec Blaise ! Je m'imagine déjà, attachée au barreaux de son lit, il s'approche de moi et me fouette car j'ai été une vilaine fille … raconta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Wow Ginny, je ne te connaissais pas aussi …. cochone ! »

Ron était passé par toutes les couleurs existantes. Sa petite sœur, si innocente …. une adepte du sado-masochisme ? C'était impossible !

« Moi non plus, ajouta Blaise. Hey Weasley, ça te dérange pas si je t'emprunte ta sœur un week-end ?

- Tu touches à notre sœur et t'es mort Zabini ! dirent en cœur les jumeaux. »

Parvati et Lavande enchaînèrent immédiatement après une dizaine de gloussement.

« Moi, je …. enfin … j'envisagerais quelque chose de sérieux …. pour une fois ….

- Ah oui ? demanda Elena, étonnée. Qui est-ce ?

- Seamus Finnigan ! déclara Parvati. Et Dean, pour Lavande !

- Patie ! Je voulais pas que tout le monde le sache !

- Et ben au moins on affrontera la chose ensemble ! dit la brune avec un petit sourire. »

Seamus et Dean se regardèrent et sourirent. Les deux croqueuses d'hommes de Gryffondor étaient amoureuses d'eux ! Trop beau pour être vrai !

« En parlant de ça …. je vais rompre avec Ron moi ! »

Ron, qui était en train de manger une chocogrenouille s'étouffa en entendant cela. Tout ce passait bien entre eux, pourquoi elle voulait le larguer ? Elle qui semblait si amoureuse il y a à peine une semaine !

« Il m'ennui ….. je veux autre chose ! J'en ai d'ailleurs trouvé un autre déjà, un Poufsouffle !

- C'est pas celui que tu m'as montré l'autre jour ? questionna Ginny.

- Si si ! Mignon, hein ? »

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son meilleur ami qui, s'il le lâchait, allait sortir de la chambre et hurler ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Hermione avait un caractère spécial, mais jamais il ne la connaissait aussi garce !

« Au fait, tant qu'on est aux déclarations …. j'ai quelque chose à dire.

- Nous t'écoutons, lui dit Lavande.

- J'ai bien réfléchis à ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois et je crois que ….. je suis amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. »

Coup de poignard pour Harry et bouffée de chaleur pour le Gryffondor. C'était réciproque ! Demain il irait de ce pas déclarer sa propre flamme …. aucun risque qu'il se prenne un vent ! Le blond affichait désormais un sourire béa.

Fred et Georges grimacèrent …. ils valaient mieux qu'il la prenne dans les cachots avant qu'elle ne soit la petite amie de Malefoy ….. ça fait mieux de sauter une célibataire qu'une qui ne l'est pas … quoique, juste pour foutre la merde dans le couple de Drago, ça pouvait être marrant !

« Que d'émotions …. imaginez si un jour tout le monde savait tout ça ….. le scandale ! déclara Ginny.

- Oh oui … surtout les garçons …. »

Elena se leva et commença à marcher un peu partout dans la pièce.

« Je suis sûre qu'en plus, ils rêveraient de tout savoir …. à leur place je nous aurai déjà espionnée ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils …. au fond de lui il se sentait découvert.

« Malefoy ….

- Quoi ? demanda le blond, comme s'il sortait de ses pensées.

- Je n'aime pas du tout les tournures que cela prend ….

- Moi non plus, dit aussi Blaise. Je crois qu'on est découvert.

- On fait quoi alors ? questionna Seamus.

- Sortons …. dit le Serpentard sur un ton étonnamment calme. Prenez tous vos balais et sortez le plus vite possible ! Drago toi aussi ! ajouta-t-il en le secouant un peu. »

Mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps. Les garçons virent la poignée de la porte se tournée lentement et la porte s'ouvrir en laissant place à la Serpentarde, affichant un sourire du coin.

« Game Over ! »

Ginny, derrière elle, s'avança et les regarda.

« Oh, mais qu'elle surprise ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une bande d'énergumènes masculins se planquaient dans une chambre sensée vide ! »

Hermione les regardaient avec un air grave.

« Désolant ! Vous avez quel âge pour faire ça ? s'énerva la Gryffondore.

- Hermione calme toi …. ils ne méritent même pas qu'on leur prête attention, dit la rouquine en prenant son amie par les épaules. Et dire qu'il y en a trois de ma famille …. j'en ai honte !

- Je sors avec l'un de ces idiots ! Ca me répugne ! »

Elle sortit, suivie de Parvati et Lavande. Elena émit un rire jaune.

« Je crois que ce qu'elle a dit va se réaliser …. quel dommage …. elle qui avait dit ça sans le penser …

- Tu veux dire que …. tout a été préparé, demanda le Survivant.

- Bien sûre, on ne nous prend pas pour des connes bien longtemps mon cher …. surtout pas moi ! Dans ce que nous avons dit, il y a des choses justes et d'autres fausses …. reste a savoir lesquelles méritent votre attention …. vous pourriez passez à côté de belles choses. Enfin, après cela, je ne sais pas s'il y a une once d'espoir !

- Len, nous sommes ….

- Tait toi, dit elle calmement. Je ne veux pas t'entendre t'excuser. Je ne veux pas t'entendre du tout en fait. Sortez tous par la seule entrée légale et ne revenez plus fouinez dans les affaires des filles …. parce que nous ne serons pas aussi gentilles. »

Ils prirent leur balai d'une main et sortirent un par un de la chambre, Crabbe et Goyle, qui n'avait rien suivit, firent comme les autres. Harry, le dernier, regarda sa chère Elena tristement. Il s'en voulait tellement.

« Elena je … »

Elle détourna le regard. Il n'insista pas, et partit, en traînant son balai derrière lui. Drago, lui, avait vu dans ses yeux que c'était peine perdue. Pour toujours ? Il espérait que non … lui qui avait réussi à commencer une relation amicale avec elle. Il y réfléchirait demain …. quoique maintenant, une chose le tracassait : l'aimait-elle vraiment ou était-ce une mauvaise blague qui avait fait battre son cœur pour rien ?

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

Giovy: Merci merci, j'espère que ce chapitre 24 te plaira ! ;) Bisoux !

Petitebrune: La voilà la suite (très en retard je l'admet ! ") ! Bisoux à toi !

Archangel.gaia: Et voui, Elena est une vraie petite rebelle ! Et comme tu dis, on y peut rien ! xD Bisoux et bonne lecture !

Adi: Te voilà servi ! La suite est là ! Bisoux !

Marie: Me aculpa, me aculpa ... je ne m'occupe pas de Fanfiction ! " J'essayerais d'être plus attentive ... au fait, sur mon blog, le chapitre 26 est arrivé ! ;)

Fleur Potter: Loool,j'adore couper au moment le plus attendu, ça force les gens à venir lire la suite ! xD Gros Bisoux ma Fleufleur !


	25. Cris et baisés

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention, ainsi que le trio de Durmstrang ) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Et un chapitre 25, un ! Héhé, je suis re-là ... (non non, pas encore mourue l'auteuze xD) ! Bien, que dire ... j'ai fini le chapitre 27 et j'ai commencé à poster ma fiction Mean Girl ... le 2e chapitre est en cours d'écriture ! Allez voire si vous avez aimé le film ... c'est totalement différent de ma 1e fiction mais ça vaut le coup ;) !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Cris et baisés 

La solution la plus désagréable pour faire chier son monde c'est bien de faire la gueule. Et c'est ce qu'on fait les filles les trois premiers jours de la semaine aux garçons.

Ron, n'en pouvant plus de cette situation, coinça Hermione dans le hall d'entrer et s'en suivit d'une longue et bruyante mise au point. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, le couple s'embrassa sous le regard de quelques élèves qui, attirés par le boucan que faisaient les deux Gryffondors, étaient venus assister au spectacle.

Cette même journée, deux nouveaux couples naquirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. En effet, Dean –après avoir réussi à séparer les deux jeunes filles- a demandé à Lavande si elle voulait devenir sa petite amie. Elle n'a pas hésitée et lui a dit oui juste avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Seamus et Parvati se retrouvèrent seuls devant la cheminée … à force de voir les deux tourtereaux s'emballer, une force irrésistible les poussa l'un vers l'autre … sur le canapé (n/a : Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de petits …. leurs batailles de langues leurs auraient fait peur, lol !) !

Seulement quatre individus étaient encore en froids : Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Elena. Pour Blaise, Fred et Georges, autant vous dire que ça leur passe au dessus cette histoire …. quand à Crabbe et Goyle, à part la nourriture le reste ils s'en foutaient !

Le vendredi soir vint rapidement. Dans la salle commune des Préfets de Serpentard, Drago ne pensait qu'à une seule personne : Elena Kalèchkovna. Le reste ne valait plus rien à ses yeux, au grand malheur de Blaise et de Pansy, toujours aussi folle de lui après de nombreux râteaux. La brune entra et comme chaque fois se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. C'en était trop pour lui, il n'allait pas la laissée filer comme ça ce soir !

« Elena ! »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« KALECHKOVNA ! »

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux répondre quand je te parle !

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai rien à dire à un con de ton espèce ! »

Elle voulu entrer dans sa chambre mais un main puissante l'attrapa au poignet.

« Et bien moi j'en ai des choses à te dire figure toi ! répondit le blond.

- Lâche-moi espèce de ….

- Est-ce possible pour toi de me laisser finir ? »

Elle ne répondit rien, trop occupée à essayer de se libérer de son emprise. Drago la pris par la taille et la mis sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac. La Serpentarde avait beau hurler il ne la lâchait pas. Drago s'avança vers le canapé et la jeta dessus pour ensuite se mettre à califourchon sur elle. Il prit ses poignets pour qu'elle ne le frappe pas.

« Maintenant, dit le jeune homme d'un ton calme, tu vas m'écouter sans crier, ok ? »

Des larmes coulaient à présent de ses yeux bleu océan. Inconsciemment, il venait de réveiller en elle de douloureux souvenir qu'elle aurait préférer ne pas revivre.

_Flash Back_

_Une chambre sombre seulement éclairée par quelques bougies. Elena était allongée sur un grand lit à baldaquin, un jeune homme était à califourchon sur elle. Les poignets de la jeune fille étaient attachés aux barreaux du lit. Elle n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler et de crier. Le garçon leva sa main et la gifla avec force :_

_« Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »_

_Il recommença jusqu'à ce qu'elle se taise. Sa nudité la rendait encore plus vulnérable. Elle avait peur même si elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer. C'était toujours la même chose ... mais elle ne s'y était jamais faite._

_Le brun enleva ce qui lui restait de vêtements et la pénétra violement. Elle gémit de douleur. Il ne s'arrêta pas là et s'enfonça au maximum en elle. Elle en pleurait, ne dit on pas « faire l'amour » ? C'était pour elle plus un supplice qu'un plaisir._

_Il l'embrassa par moments et lorsqu'elle essayait de lui mordre les lèvres –comme elle faisait à chaque fois afin d'aussi lui faire mal- il répondait en plantant ses dents dans sa chair blanche et tendre jusqu'à ce que quelques gouttes de sang coule sur ses lèvres._

_Le jeune homme se vida en elle dans un soupire. Il s'écroula et roula sur le côté. Un sourire du coin des lèvres était visible sur son visage. Après quelques minutes de repos, il se leva et se rhabilla. Satisfait, il embrassa sa belle avec tendresse, comme n'importe quel homme embrassait sa compagne. Avant de sortir, il la détacha et lui lança « A demain mon Kotenok » d'une voix mielleuse._

_Elena attendit qu'il soit partit et alla se doucher au plus vite. Elle avait beau se frotter vigoureusement, elle avait toujours le sentiment d'être sale, souillée. Une heure plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre. Des traces de morsures étaient visibles au niveau de son cou et de son sein droit. Pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? Etait-elle toujours amoureuse de ce monstre ? Elle ne le savait pas, elle n'arrivait plus à penser … le mieux était pour elle de se reposer car demain, Ivan Lenikov allait revenir pour s'occuper de son « Kotenok »._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Il s'en voulait de la faire pleurer. La voir comme ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Drago la lâcha et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Elena se sera contre lui et posa sa tête contre son torse, innondant la chemise du blond par la même occasion.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. »

Le Serpentard transporta la jeune fille sur son lit. Il allait partir quand une main douce lui attrapa la manche de son pull.

« Reste, s'il te plait, dit elle d'une petite voix »

Il obéit et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Après un long silence, il se décida à parler :

« Elena, je te demande pardon. Je n'aurais pas du t'espionner, c'était une idée stupide. Mais, je voulais tellement savoir si …. »

Il s'interrompit de peur d'en dire trop. La Serpentarde tourna lentement sa tête vers lui et le questionna, curieuse :

« Que voulais-tu savoir ? »

Devait-il le dire ? Et si elle le rejetait, pourrait-il s'en remettre ? Il la regarda intensément et déclara :

« Je voulais savoir si tu m'aimais.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-elle tout en se mordant l'intérieure de la joue nerveusement.

- Par …. Parce que moi je t'aime. »

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

Paprika Star : Mdrrr oui, Blaise est maintenant frustré ! Quand à Drago, avec ce chapitre ... hum ... va-t-il avoir (enfin) sa belle ? That's the question ... la réponse au chapitre 26 !


	26. Un amour en plus, un ami en moins

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention, ainsi que le trio de Durmstrang ) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Le chapitre 26 est lààààà ! Alors, que dire ... hum ... j'ai fini cet après-midi même le chapitre 28, tragique mais qui fait bien avancer l'histoire ! Bon, en attendant de vous le poster, je vous laisse lire le 26 qui est aussi intéressant ;) !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Un amour en plus, un ami en moins 

Elena regarda Drago dans les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une telle déclaration même si elle l'avait souhaitée de tout cœur :

« A combien d'autres filles as-tu dis ces mots, Drago ? »

Il réfléchit longuement puis déclara :

« J'ai eu beaucoup d'aventures, plus ou moins longues, mais tu es la seule qui entends ces mots sortirent de ma bouche. Je n'ai jamais réellement aimé avant de te connaître. Tu es la première et je dois dire que tous ces nouveaux sentiments m'effraient un peu. »

Jamais un garçon n'avait autant touché la belle brune. La sincérité se lisait dans ses yeux bleu gris. Si elle n'était pas aussi étonnée d'entendre tant de choses en si peu de temps, elle en aurait pleuré.

« Drago …

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime moi aussi. »

A l'entente de sa réponse, le Serpentard fut prit d'une immense bouffée de chaleur. Il se sentait bien, comme si un poids énorme s'évaporait de son corps. Il approcha son visage du siens et déposa sur ses lèvres rosées un chaste baiser, le plus doux qu'Elena ait reçu tout au long de sa vie. La Serpentarde répondit au baiser du blond et passa même ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme tandis que lui entourait la taille de la belle de ses bras. Après une longue et langoureuse embrassade, ils s'endormirent entrelacés, Drago sentant le souffle chaud de sa dulcinée chatouiller son cou.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux le premier. Il contempla la chambre et se souvint peu à peu de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Pas un de ces rictus qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, non. Un sourire naturel, celui que l'on a lorsque l'on est heureux. Il se tourna lentement vers la jeune fille et lui caressa la joue avec douceur de peur de la brusquer. A ce contact agréable, la brune tendit ses lèvres afin de recevoir un baiser de son amant. Il ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa.

« Il faudrait peut être aller manger, non ?

- Hum, Drago, laisse moi encore un peu sous la couette … répondit Elena, en gémissant quelque peu à l'idée de sortir de ses draps chauds. »

Le Serpentard se mit à califourchon sur la jeune fille et couvrit son visage de baisers. Elle se mit à glousser ce qui amusa beaucoup Drago qui ne fit que continuer. A la fin, elle finit par se lever. Ils firent leur toilette en même temps (n/a : En même temps ne veux pas dire ensemble dans la douche patience, patience, ça va venir !) et, après s'être habillés, se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ils arrivèrent devant l'immense porte en bois, fermée, mais le bruit habituel des repas s'entendait tout de même. Les deux Serpentards se regardèrent. Après un petit instant d'hésitation, Drago déclara :

« On ne va tout de même pas retourner dans la chambre, hein ?

- N … non ! On va y aller, tout naturellement … personne ne remarquera notre entrée ! dit-elle, peu sûre de ce qu'elle disait. »

Drago prit la main d'Elena et, tous les deux, poussèrent la double porte. Attirés par le bruit, certains élèves regardèrent les nouveaux venus. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux ou trois secondes pour que la majorité des têtes se tournent et que les murmures fusent dans la salle. On pouvait entendre des « Oh regarde leurs mains ! », des « Mais pourquoi elle l'a choisi lui ? » ou encore des « Est-elle consciente que c'est Malefoy ? ».

Les expressions de dégoûts étaient surtout visibles sur les visages des garçons de Gryffondor et les filles de Serpentard. Tous deux respirèrent un bon coup et allèrent s'asseoir à la table de leur maison, l'un à côté de l'autre. Ron, Hermione et toute la bande restèrent bouche bée à ce spectacle.

Harry lui fulminait, il en voulait au monde entier mais surtout à Drago et, malgré lui, à Elena. Comment avait-elle osée lui faire ça, lui qui s'était ouvert à elle. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait plus que comme une simple amie, il l'aimait amoureusement ! Mais elle avait l'air de bien s'en moquer et préfère batifoler avec son ennemi … SON ENNEMI DE TOUJOURS ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc ? C'est sûre, elle l'avait fait exprès, ou alors …

Il se mit à réfléchir. Peut être qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle fait … peut être qu'il l'a ensorcelé ? Oui c'est sûre … il devait la voir en priver pour en avoir le cœur net, et s'il fallait, la délivrer !

Le Survivant se leva et s'approcha d'Elena. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, elle se retourna :

« Len ?

- Oui ?

- Il faudrait que je te parle, seul à seul, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Drago.

- C'est urgent ?

- Oui, ajouta-t-il d'un ton ferme. »

Elle se leva et suivit Harry dans le Hall du château. Les murmures fusèrent à nouveau et à présent, on entendait des « Ca va péter entre les deux ! » ou des « Ils vont crier tellement fort que ça s'entendra d'ici ! ».

Il tournait en rond, sous les yeux de la brune. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Harry, je ….. »

Il lui fit signe de se taire, elle s'exécuta, de peur qu'il n'explose tel une bombe. Il s'arrêta de tourner et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Quelle est la chose la plus folle que j'ai faite avec une fille ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien compris Elena, réponds !

- Bah …. embrasser !

- Et qui ?

- Cho Chang … mais pourquoi ces questions ?

- Parce que je suis certains maintenant que tu es la pire des personnes que je connaisse ! J'avais cru, non pardon, j'avais espéré que tu sois sous l'effet d'un sortilège mais je vois que non !

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois ensorcelée ?

- Parce que ton comportement est des plus illogiques !

- Non simplement …

- Pourquoi lui ? Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? C'est MALEFOY ! Celui qui …

- Celui qui m'aime ! »

Harry regarda la jeune fille comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

« Il t'aime ? Un Malefoy est incapable d'aimer ! Il ne sait sans doute pas la signification de ce mot !

- Tu ne le connais pas assez !

- Je ne le connais pas assez ? Je le supporte depuis plus de 5 ans et tu trouves que je ne le connais pas assez ? Ce n'est qu'un coureur de jupons qui collectionne les filles ! Il s'en fou de ta personne, tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est de te b… »

Il se tue. Harry vit Elena, au bord des larmes. Sa lèvre rouge tremblait. Sans le savoir, il faisait resurgir des craintes que la jeune fille essayait de masquer, d'oublier.

« Va-y ! Dit le ! Finit-on en !

- Len, je veux juste te protéger … »

Il s'approcha d'elle et voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa avec force.

« Je n'ai plus l'âge qu'on me protège ! Je suis une grande fille et je sais quel est le bon choix pour moi ! dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Tout ce que je vois devant moi c'est un être jaloux et non un ami ! Tu craches dans le dos de Drago juste pour pouvoir extérioriser la rage qu'il y a en toi … mais ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que ce n'est pas ainsi que tu pourras me garder ! Et oui Harry, je t'ai toujours appartenue même si ce n'est pas de la façon que tu souhaitais … plus tu parles et plus tu me perds ! »

Le Survivant était plus que confus. Il s'était emporté et à la place de la rapprocher de lui, il s'en éloignait encore plus.

« Je crois qu'on devrais … arrêter de se voir à l'avenir.

- Elena excuse moi, essaya-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- NE ME TOUCHE PLUS, POTTER ! »

Potter ? Jamais elle ne l'avait appelé par son nom de famille. Le Gryffondor la vit retourner à sa table. Il fit de même, en ignorant les regards pesants braqués sur lui. Ses amis n'osaient dire mots. Drago questionna sa belle sur les raisons de cette entrevue et elle répondit simplement qu'elle s'était débarrassée d'un poids pesant. Le blond n'en demanda pas plus, étrangement, il ne se sentit pas aussi heureux qu'il l'aurait espéré.

Le week-end se passa plus ou moins bien pour le nouveau couple. On ne cessait de parler d'eux d'ailleurs, et ça ne prévoyait pas de s'arrêter de si tôt ! Quelques rayons de soleils commençaient à montrer le bout de leur nez ce qui encouragea les élèves à sortir dehors. Les deux Serpentards étaient assis collés l'un à l'autre au bord du lac. Ils s'échangèrent quelques baisers mais le plus souvent, le silence parlait à leur place.

Lundi matin, le cours de Potion se déroula avec le même entrain et les mêmes sarcasmes de la part du Professeur Rogue, si ce n'est qu'il ne se priva pas de s'acharner un peu plus sur son élève russe. Il passait entre les rangs et arrivé à la table de Drago et Elena. La préparation de Drago était bleue violacée comme il l'avait prévu mais celle d'Elena n'était seulement que bleue. Il secoua la tête négativement et déclara :

« A priori, la perfection dans vos potions ne sera jamais atteinte … c'est dommage et ça vous coûte des points, beaucoup de points !

- Mais j'ai fait tout ce que vous avez noté au tableau …

- Et vous voulez à présent rejeter la faute sur moi alors que c'est vous la fautive ? Tutututu !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, dit-elle en haussant le ton, énervée. »

Il se retourna et se pencha au-dessus d'elle, ses cheveux gras frôlaient presque le visage pale de la Serpentarde. Toute la classe regardait la scène avec attention.

« Le fait d'être la petite amie de Mr Malefoy ne vous donne pas le droit d'élever la voix lorsque vous me parler, c'est clair ? »

Le cours continua en silence. Drago s'en voulait de ne pouvoir intervenir ... il voulait mais ne pouvait pas sans s'attirer les foudres de son professeur préféré. Il se doutait déjà que sa relation avec Elena le dérangeait assez, pas la peine d'envenimer les choses. Tiens, et son père … le savait-il ? Si Rogue le savais, Mr Malefoy ne mettrait pas longtemps à se manifester … une lettre arriverait sans doute dans les jours à venir. Serais-elle bonne ou mauvaise ? Après tout, Elena était une Serpentarde … pas n'importe laquelle, c'est vrai, ses parents adoptifs sont des modus et elle traîne ou plutôt traînait –elle ne parlait plus qu'avec Drago depuis 3 jours- avec des Gryffondors. Et puis, le professeur de Potion ne se gênerait pas pour la rabaisser un peu plus … au final, c'est Drago qui prendrait tout ! Quoique … si Rogue tenait à son filleul, il se débrouillerait pour que la pilule passe plus facilement dans la gorge de Lucius … allez savoir !


	27. Le Bal de la St Valentin

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention, ainsi que le trio de Durmstrang ) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Et voilà un petit chapitre 27 ! Ahhhh la St Valentin, jour merveilleux, non ? Peut-être que je vous dit ça parce que je ne suis plus célibataire depuis 1 mois et demi ... à l'amour, une vraie drogue ... Drago et Elena vont s'en apercevoir ... etplus on aime, plus la douleure est grande lorsque ça casse ! Enfin, je ne vous en dit pas plus, ce sera pour plus tard !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Le Bal de la St Valentin 

Epuisée. Aimer publiquement celui qui est cher à votre cœur était une épreuve des plus épuisantes. Les remarques fusent de toutes part. Et Drago qui ne fait rien en publique … que faire ? Hurler. On a envie d'hurler un bon coup, de maudire tout le monde, d'en tuer certains … ou encore écouter un bon morceau de métal. C'était devenu un rituel pour Elena, après chaque journée, elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre et mettait sa chaîne à fond tout en criant aussi fort que le chanteur. Drago, ne venant qu'un peu plus tard, n'assistait jamais à ce spectacle … et même s'il rentrait en même temps qu'elle, la porte lui serait restée fermée.

Les seules qui la soutienne depuis maintenant 4 jours sont ses amies … Parvati et Lavande lui répètent maintes fois qu'elle a fait le bon choix, Ginny a une totale confiance en Elena, après tout si elle sort avec Drago c'est que le blond à un bon fond. Hermione, elle, reste sur ses gardes. Elle a toujours détesté Malefoy, et le voir sortir avec sa meilleure amie la met dans une position assez délicate. D'autant plus délicate qu'elle se trouve entre Elena et ses deux compagnons de toujours, Harry et Ron.

Heureusement, pour détendre cette atmosphère tendue, le bal célébrant la St Valentin approchait ! Les jeunes filles avaient acheté leur robe durant le week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Au château, les couples se forment rapidement. Parvati et Lavande avaient été invité respectivement par Seamus et Dean. Ron y allait bien évidement avec Hermione. Ginny, encouragée par ses amies, demanda à Harry s'il voulait y aller avec elle … il ne refusa pas, le cœur trop brisé, l'âme trop détruite pour pouvoir refuser la compagnie d'une bonne amie. A vrai dire, s'il elle ne lui avait pas proposé, il se serait rendu au bal seul. Il la remercia d'ailleurs intérieurement d'avoir fait le premier pas.

Elena, comme tout le monde s'en doutait, s'y rendrait avec Drago qui, un soir, lui avait demandé à genoux de l'accompagner.

Vendredi, 14 Février. Les billets doux circulaient partout et tout le temps. Des déceptions, des joies soudaines … et même en cours ! Les professeurs n'en pouvaient plus ! Quoique, le seul cours où personne n'osait se déclarer est bien celui de potion ! Imaginez l'humiliation si Rogue interceptait un de ces papiers !

Elena en reçu une vingtaine, et un seul venant de son aimé … les autres provenaient d'admirateurs secrets ! Cela amusait beaucoup Lavande et Parvati qui étaient toujours assoiffées de nouveaux potins à faire circuler dans les couloirs ! Drago, le soir venu, tomba sur cette fameuse pile dans leur Salle Commune et les lit lorsque Elena était dans la salle de bain. A chaque nouvelle lecture, il enrageait un peu plus. Pour qui se prenaient ces sales bâtards ? Lorsque la brune s'assit à côté de lui, il la questionna sur ces lettres, elle rit :

« Ce sont des garçons qui sont comme toi fou amoureux de moi !

- J'irai leur casser la figure demain ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de te faire ça, tu n'es plus célibataire !

- Toi non plus et pourtant tu en reçois aussi, dit-elle en sortant de ses poches un tas de lettres roses parfumées. »

Le blond sourit du coin. Oui, lui aussi en avait reçu. Une venait de Pansy et lui demandait de quitter Elena pour aller avec elle.

« Oh s'il te plait Drago, je suis meilleure qu'elle, lit la brune en prenant une voix digne de Pansy, je t'en pris, quitte là ! »

Drago rit à son tour.

« Et moi, je dois aussi casser la figure à Pansy pour t'avoir écrit ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Non pas la peine, elle est déjà assez moche comme ça !

- Bon, alors la question est réglée !

- Elena ?

- Oui ?

- Désolée d'être comme çà, j'ai seulement peur de …

- Moi aussi, mais je te fais confiance. »

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa passionnément.

Le lendemain, l'école était en effervescence. Les couples arrivèrent les uns après les autres dans la Grande Salle, magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion. Les couleurs de l'amour tapissaient les murs de pierre et le plafond magique affichait un beau ciel étoilé. Un immense et alléchant buffet était disposé tout au long d'un des murs, à l'opposé, des petites tables rondes étaient présentes.

A présent, la majorité des élèves étaient dans la salle. La musique sorcière retentissait et les jeunes se déhanchaient en rythme. Elena et Drago arrivèrent peu après le commencement de la fête. Bien entendu, leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçu ! Un problème vint rapidement, Elena refusait d'aller à la table des Serpentards, Drago, lui, à celle des Gryffondors. Ils s'isolèrent donc à une table, dans le fond de la pièce.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda le blond.

- Oui je veux bien, s'il te plait.

- Ne bouge pas, je t'apporte ça tout de suite ! »

Elle le regarda s'éloigné et sourit, décidément, il avait un joli petit cul (n/a : looool, bavez pas) ! Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle dans son dos, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Une main se posa sur son épaule. La jeune fille se retourna et le vit.

« Ah … c'est toi …, dit-elle avec amertume.

- Oui, je peux m'asseoir ?

- Fait comme tu veux … »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Le jeune homme le rompit.

« Je suis désolé, si tu veux savoir … »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Ca ne suffit pas … Harry.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre ? Me mettre à genoux ? Mais comprends moi bon sang, on se hait depuis si longtemps et du jour au lendemain tu sors avec lui alors qu'il y a encore une semaine tu le détestais encore !

- C'est là qu'on voit que tu ne me connaissais pas aussi bien … figure toi que j'éprouvais une attirance particulière vers lui depuis un certain temps … depuis la rentrée à vrai dire.

- Alors tout aurai été basé sur de l'hypocrisie et du mensonge …

- Pas envers mes amis … Harry, je t'aime …mais pas comme tu aimerais … »

Il la regarda, ne sachant que dire.

« Je suis une fille, je l'ai sentit et mes soupesons se sont confirmés avec ta petite crise de jalousie.

- D'après Ron, j'ai crié fort ! dit il en riant.

- Oui ça c'est sûre ! »

Ils rirent ensemble, Drago arriva à ce moment là, deux verres pleins d'un liquide gazeux. Le blond grimaça mais alla à sa table tout de même.

« Potter, quel plaisir de te voir ! dit-il entre ses dents

- Malefoy … le sentiment est réciproque ! Bien, dit le survivant en se levant, passe une bonne soirée Elena, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à te dire. On se voit demain. »

Il s'approcha de la Serpentarde et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de s'éloigner, rejoindre Ginny. Drago fit mine d'ignorer cela et s'assit, en prenant la jeune fille par la taille :

« Que te voulait-il ?

- Jaloux mon cœur ? dit la brune, en souriant.

- Je ne plaisante pas, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait le balafré ?

- Il est seulement venu s'excusé pour son comportement, nous avons mis les choses au clair, tout va bien maintenant ! »

Drago fit une petite mine attendrissante et déposé un baiser dans le cou d'Elena.

« Tu ne vas pas me quitter pour lui, hein ? »

Elle rit intérieurement à cette remarque. Ce qu'il était protecteur !

« Bien sûre que non, je tiens trop à toi ! »

Satisfait le de la réponse, il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci sur ses lèvres, avec passion.

La fête se déroula plutôt bien. Le jeune couple dansa et dansa toute la soirée sur diverses musiques. Fatigués ils rentrèrent, un peu saouls a vrai dire, et se jetèrent directement sur le lit le plus proche, à savoir celui de Drago en l'occurrence.

Il ne se passa rien si vous voulez savoir. Ils étaient tellement crevés que le moindre mouvement était un supplice. Néanmoins, ils eurent la force de s'enlacer et de dormir l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se leva le premier et, comme par automatisme, se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche. Le bruit de l'eau coulante s'entendait de la chambre, c'est avec cette mélodie que se réveilla la petite slave. Curieuse, elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers la pièce de carrelage blanc. Mais avant qu'elle n'est put s'approcher à moins de 2 mètres de la douche, que la voix sensuelle de Drago s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Petite cochonne, tu veux regarder, hein ? »

Elena rougit violement, prise en flagrant délit.

« Euh … non … qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Toutes les filles sont comme ça ! De ce côté-là, elles ne valent pas mieux que les garçons ! »

Il pris sa serviette et s'entoura la taille avec. L'eau coulait de la racine de ses cheveux blonds platine jusqu'à ses pieds. Beau … il était beau ! Même plus que beau !

Il s'approcha de sa chère et tendre et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« On peut régler le problème tout de suite tu sais, il suffit de le demander … »

Hum, choix compliqué … proposition tentante …

« J'ai l'impression que tu en as plus envi que moi …

- Possible …, dit-il avec un sourire du coin. »

Elle lui tourna le dos et passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur corbeau.

« Je crois que tu as besoin d'une autre douche … mais prend la froide cette fois-ci ! Ca t'évitera d'avoir des envies dès le matin ! »

Il rit. (n/a : non, il n'a pas d'érection, c'est juste pour calmer ses ardeur qu'Elena a dit ça :p)

« Viens donc m'aider à la prendre, je n'y arriverai pas tout seul !

- C'est bien dommage, tu vas quand même devoir te passer de moi ! Et dépêches-toi, j'aimerai aussi pouvoir me laver. »

Elle sortit, fière d'elle. Lui, était partagé entre deux sentiment. Un sentiment de satisfaction d'avoir une nana comme celle-ci, qui ne couche pas dès le départ, et en même temps, il se sentait frustré de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire ses besoins sexuels, de ne pas pouvoir jouir du corps de sa dulcinée. Attendre, oui, mais combien de temps ?

La situation se calmait de plus en plus au fil des heures, des jours. Les élèves s'habituaient peu à peu au fait que les deux Serpentards étaient ensembles. Mis à part, Pansy …. décidément trop têtue pour lâcher l'affaire, ce qui exaspérait de plus en plus Drago. Il ne pouvait se retrouver seul un moment sans qu'elle vienne le supplier –parfois même à genoux- de laisser tomber son actuelle petite amie. Mais ce n'était pas la seule à désapprouver fortement cette union. Une autre personne ne pouvait voir le couple en peinture. Un jeune homme, brun, aux yeux perçants et à l'âme aussi noir que les ténèbres. Une pointe de jalousie ? Oh que oui … son fantasme vivant était constamment dans les bras de son meilleur ami … le cinéma de Drago semblait si vrai … mais, attendez une minute ! Et si ce n'était pas du cinéma comme lui confirmait son meilleur ami ? Et si cet idiot était réellement amoureux d'elle ? Non … impossible … si ?

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

Nounou: La suite, la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisoux !


	28. Complications

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention, ainsi que le trio de Durmstrang ) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

Le chapitre 28 est là, avec un peu de retard, je l'admet " ! Mais vous savez ce que c'est ... les contrôles de fin d'année, les stages, etc ... bref, j'ai pris du retard contre mon gré ! Je coule toujours des jours heureux et la fin de l'année m'a permis de faire de nouvelles rencontres très sympatiques ! Le chapitre 30 est terminé depuis 5 minutes et j'attendrais quelques jours avant de m'attaquer au 31. Voilà !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Complications

« OHO ! LES SERPENTARDS SONT LES MEILLEURS ! OHO ! »

Voilà ce que chantaient à tue tête les Serpentards en ce dimanche après-midi. Et oui, l'équipe des verts et argents avaient bel et bien vaincu l'équipe des Serdaigles au Quidditch. Elena avait, comme toujours, magnifiquement bien joué … marquant la majorité des buts avant que Drago attrape le vif d'or.

Blaise, restait dans l'ombre, rageant un peu plus chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde. Le blond avait beau lui dire que rien n'avait changé, pourtant en voyant le couple, il n'en était pas certain. Cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder, cette façon de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser … non, ça dégageait beaucoup trop d'émotions, c'était trop vrai. Et s'ils s'aimaient, alors, lui … Blaise Zabini … il ne pourrait donc assouvir son plaisir personnel ! Non, il devait les séparer … pour le bien du jeune Malefoy, et pour son bien être personnel.

Une semaine passa … il devait agir … agir avant que ce ne soit trop tard ! Mardi, à la sortie des cours, le Serpentard interpella le couple.

« Drago, tu viens ce soir dans notre salle commune ?

- Euh, désolé Blaise, mais ça ne va pas être possible …

- Bon sang mec, ça fait un bail qu'on a rien fait entre nous …

- Mais tu vois Zabini, il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie maintenant, sortit Elena. »

Blaise se mit à rire. Un rire de dément, qui ne présageait rien de bon :

« Que tu peux être naïve Kalèchkovna, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça … mais tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une Poufsouffle !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Baise, ça suffit ! Dit fermement Drago.

- Pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas le droit de savoir ? Ca fait un moment que tu aurais dût la larguer cette petite garce !

- Jaloux Blaise ? interrogea la brune. Jaloux de ne pas avoir ce que Drago vit en ce moment ?

- Mais ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que Drago ne vit rien de particulier … il ne t'a jamais aimé ! »

Des personnes se rassemblaient peu à peu autour du trio. Des murmures fusèrent de droite et de gauche.

« Arrête de te donner en spectacle Zabini !

- Oh non, je veux juste rétablir la vérité ma belle petite slave ! Du cinéma, tout ça était du cinéma ! Tout est parti d'un pari … un pari que Drago a relevé … celui de te séduire ! Et pari gagné … difficile certes, mais à présent tu lui manges dans la main !

- Tu mens ! Ferme-la ! paniqua la Serpentarde.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander toi-même …, dit il avec un sourire narquois. »

Elle se tourna vers son amour, les yeux brillants, dût aux larmes qui se préparaient à couler :

« Drago ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Ca a en effet démarrer comme ça mais maintenant je …

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Je …. tu étais si …. finalement tu n'as pas changé, dit elle avec amertume. Harry avait raison !

- Elena, je …. essaya-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- NON ! »

La main fine de la jeune fille s'abattit violement sur le visage pale du blond. Il ne dit rien et continua de la regarder, une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux bleu gris.

« CONNARD ! »

Elena s'empressa de retirer le collier qu'elle avait reçu de lui à Noël. Elle le jeta avec rage par terre et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule. Ginny, présente, la rattrapa et l'emmena prendre l'air dans le parc.

Blaise s'approcha de son ami et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Un jour tu me remercieras ! »

Il n'attendit pas la réaction de Drago et s'en alla, plus fier que jamais. S'il ne pouvait avoir la belle russe dans son lit, alors lui non plus ne l'aurait pas.

Dans le parc, la jeune Gryffondore étreignait son amie qui inondait sa chemise de chaudes larmes. Elle passa une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux noirs et lui murmura des mots doux et chaleureux. Jamais on ne pouvait trouver meilleur réconfort, mais la peine était trop grande pour qu'elle ne s'efface en quelques minutes. Merlin seul savait combien de temps il faudrait à Elena pour s'en remettre. Il savait aussi que ce n'était qu'un début.

Harry et les autres ne mirent pas bien longtemps à savoir ce qu'il se passait. La rumeur avait circulé avec une très grande vitesse et même les professeurs étaient au courant, à la fin des cours. Le survivant passa la soirée avec elle. Il en était malade. La voir ainsi, dans cet était … il se promit de la venger. Mais serait-ce suffisant ? Non, bien sûre, mais ça lui ferai un bien fou !

Le lendemain, Harry attendit Drago dans le hall, près de la porte menant à la Grande Salle. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à venir, et quand il vit le Gryffondor, il savait déjà à quoi s'attendre. Blaise l'accompagnait … il devait faire comme d'habitude. Même réintégrer le masque qu'il avait quitter il y a si peu de temps ! Il le devait … même si ça lui faisait mal.

« Oh Potter, quelle bonne surprise ! Alors, ta stupide copine pleure encore ?

- C'en est trop Malefoy ! J'avais raison depuis le début, une enflure comme toi ça ne change pas !

- L'amour rend aveugle ! Et pour elle, et pour toi ! Elle a réussit à te convaincre … tu t'es laissé avoir comme un enfant de 3 ans !

- Tu vas payer Malefoy, dit le brun entre ses dents, payer une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Drago sortit sa baguette d'un geste nonchalant, sous le regard amusé de Blaise.

« Va y, je t'attends ! »

Harry ne sortit pas sa baguette. Il s'approcha de Drago et, d'un geste rapide, il le frappa au visage avec son poing. N'ayant pas prévu une telle attaque de sa part, le blond s'étala par terre en tenant sa joue écarlate d'une main. Blaise voulu faire de même au Gryffondor mais Harry fut plus rapide et en peu de temps, le Serpentard était aussi au sol. C'est à ce moment là que le Professeur Rogue arriva. Il ne lui fallu pas plus de deux secondes pour deviner ce qu'il s'était passé.

« POTTER ! CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR, IMMEDIATEMENT ! VOUS, dit il en désignant trois élèves qui passaient par là, EMENEZ CES DEUX ELEVES A L'INFIRMERIE ! »

Il attrapa Harry par le col de son uniforme et le traîna presque dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

« Harry, Severus, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

- Ce sale gamin a cogné violement deux de mes élèves, je demande un renvoi immédiat Professeur !

- Du calme Severus, du calme … je prendrait une décision lorsque je connaîtrai la situation en détail, dit il en désignant aux arrivants deux sièges face à son bureau. »

Harry s'assit contrairement à Severus qui resta debout, trop énervé.

« Harry, raconte-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plait, dit Albus avec douceur.

- J'ai en effet frappé Malefoy et j'avais de bonnes raisons de le faire. Quand à Zabini, c'était pas légitime défense, il voulait me cogner.

- Et … quelles sont ces bonnes raisons ? »

Harry aurait aimé tout dire, mais par respect pour son amie, il décida de ne rien dévoiler.

« Je ne peux en dire plus Professeur …, dit il en levant les yeux vers Dumbledore, mais si Elena le souhaite, elle pourra vous en parler.

- Encore Miss Kalèchkovna ! Encore elle ! Depuis qu'elle est ici celle-là …, commença le Professeur de Potion.

- Severus, je vous en prie, dit-il en lançant un regard sévère à l'homme encore debout. Bien, dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune garçon, je déciderai de ta punition plus tard. Tu recevras un message dans peu de temps. »

Il fit signe à Harry de s'en aller. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et partit rapidement. Il attendit un instant, puis regarda l'homme aux cheveux gras dans les yeux.

« La situation se complique Severus, et pas seulement dans l'enceinte du château. Elle est recherchée … ardemment même ! Une forte récompense à qui la retrouvera ! »

Il sortit une lettre d'un tiroir de son bureau et la tendit à Rogue. Le professeur la saisie et la lue. Il regarda ensuite le Directeur.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, ils savent seulement qu'elle n'est plus en Europe de L'Est …, dit le Maître des Potions, je ne pense pas que sa famille soit pour le moment en danger.

- Je pense aussi … au cas où les choses s'accélèreraient, je demanderai à quelques membres de l'Ordre de les transférer dans la demeure des Blacks. C'est le seul endroit sûr que Voldemort ne connais pas.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'intéresserait à de simples moldus ?

- C'est une question que je me suis longtemps posée, Severus. Et j'en suis venue à la conclusion qu'en l'éloignant de sa famille, il aura plus de facilité à la rallier de son côté. C'est en perdant ses reperds, qu'on se fait manipuler aisément. Je ne sais même pas si ses amis seront suffisants à Poudlard … »

Non, ils n'étaient pas suffisants. La souffrance de la jeune fille ne s'exprimait plus par des larmes mais maintenant par une colère permanente. Une colère intérieure qui s'exprimait parfois … tout le monde évitait donc de l'énerver, car quand elle sortait de ses gons, ce n'était pas vraiment beau à voir. Seul le professeur Rogue prenait un malin plaisir à l'exaspérer, ce qui rendait les cours de Potions encore plus explosifs qu'à l'ordinaire. Drago, qui avait guérit de sa petite blessure, n'osait pas lui parler, ni même la regarder. Pourtant elle était côté de lui, ils partageaient les mêmes appartements, … il pourrait tout simplement lui adresser un sourire, lui dire un simple mot … un mot comme « pardon ». Il n'y arrivait pas … Blaise, les autres, sa dignité de Malefoy, et puis … cette lettre qu'il avait reçue de son père dernièrement. Non, elle ne parlait pas d'Elena, mais de quelque chose de plus grave. La cérémonie. Celle durant laquelle il serait marqué. Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas … il en avait parler avec son père, mais rien à faire. A sa sortie de Poudlard, il aurait sur le bras, une affreuse marque noire. Celle qu'on tous les Mangemorts, les serviteurs du Maître. Un peu plus d'un an … le temps passe si vite …

Un autre malheur frappa la petite slave. Presque deux semaines après le premier. Le cours du professeur Rogue se déroulait comme à l'ordinaire, ou presque :

« Miss Kalèchkovna, j'ai dit dans le sens INVERSE des aiguilles d'une montre !

- Si vous n'êtes pas content vous n'avez qu'à le faire vous-même, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Pardon ? dit il en s'approchant d'elle. Je n'ai pas bien entendu, veuillez répéter ce que vous venez de dire ! »

Elena se tourna vers son Professeur et allait redire haut et fort ce qu'elle avait murmuré précédemment quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte du cachot.

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et fit place au Professeur McGonagall.

« Severus, pourrais-je vous emprunter Miss Kalèchkovna un instant ? J'ai un message important à lui transmettre. »

Bien qu'il soit irrité de cette intrusion soudaine, il ne put refuser et fit un signe de tête à sa collègue. Il retourna à son bureau tandis qu'Elena, intriguée, sortit de la salle de classe. Minerva et elle s'éloignèrent un peu. Le professeur affichait un air grave, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Miss Kalèchkovna, le Professeur Dumbledore la reçue aujourd'hui …, dit elle en lui tendant une lettre. »

La jeune fille saisit la lettre et comment ça à la lire. Plus elle avançait dans la lettre, plus son visage se décomposait.

« _Albus, _

_J'ai une très regrettable nouvelle à vous annoncer. Des moldus ont été massacrés sauvagement. D'après nos sources, c'est l'œuvre de Mangemorts. Comme vous le savez, Lucius Malefoy s'est échappé d'Azkaban il y a quelques semaines, grâce à divers compromis avec les Détraqueurs. Nous sommes certain que lui et quelques autres adeptes soient les coupables de cet acte barbare. Les moldus en question, nommés Oleg Kalèchkovn et Gabrielle Kalèchkovna, étaient les parents de la jeune Elena Kalèchkovna, étudiante à Poudlard._

_D'après mes informations, leur enterrement va être célébré en cette fin de semaine._

_Je vous pris de prévenir au plus vite la jeune fille du décès de ses parents._

_Je vous enverrai une autre lettre dans les plus brefs délais si j'apprends autre chose._

_Tonks_. »

A la fin de sa lecture, Elena lâcha la lettre qui tomba au sol. Ses jambes cédèrent et elle s'agrippa comme elle put au mur le plus proche. Le Professeur de Métamorphose ne savait que faire, ayant peur d'une violente réaction de la part de son élève.

« Toutes mes condoléances Miss Kalèchkovna. »

Elena dirigea son regard vide vers la vieille femme devant elle et murmura :

« Malefoy … »

Elle se releva et coura jusqu'à sa salle de classe. La Serpentarde ouvrit la porte à la volée, se contrefichant de la réaction du Professeur de Potion. Elle se dirigea à grand pas vers sa table et rangea ses affaires en vitesse.

« Miss Kalèchkovna, qui vous a permit d'entrer ici de cette façon ? »

Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle n'écoutait plus. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur son visage pale. Drago la regarda du coin de l'œil et fut surpris de voir des gouttelettes tombées les unes après les autres sur la table en bois.

« Elena ? demanda le blond hésitant. »

Elle le regarda avec haine et dit en ravalant ses larmes un moment, sans prêter attention à Rogue non loin d'elle :

« C'est une tradition familiale de faire souffrir les autres ? Réponds ! REPONDS ! »

Drago la regarda sans comprendre.

« Miss Kalèchkovna, veuillez vous asseoir immédiatement ! rugit Rogue.

- IL A TUE MES PARENTS, SON SALAUP DE PERE A TUE MES PARENTS ! cria-t-elle en montrant Drago du doigt. »

Tout le monde se tue dans la salle, y compris le Professeur. McGonagall entra à son tour dans la salle de classe, entendant du couloir les hurlements de l'orpheline.

La brune, laissant ses larmes coulées librement à présent, sortit précipitamment du cachot, son sac sur l'épaule. Severus regarda Minerva, qui déclara :

« Miss Kalèchkovna viens d'apprendre la mort de ses parents, tués il y a peu de temps … par des serviteurs de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Je vous pris, Severus, de l'excusée. »

Elle regarda les élèves et leur fit signe de reprendre le cours.

Elena courait dans les couloirs sombres. Elle ne savait où elle allait, mais elle courait, courait, sans s'arrêter. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, et, au détour d'un couloir, elle se cogna violement à quelque chose.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

Nenes: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;) ! Bisoux !

Julie: Arf, l'Amour c'est quelque chose de si spécial ... une bénédiction mais à la fois un malédiction ! Je suis quelqu'un de bien placé pour le dire d'ailleurs, enfin bref ... ça dépend des moment, des personnes mais, en dépis de tous les mauvais côté, l'Amour est quelque chose de formidable ! Et oui, je me souviens de toi ... c'est gentil de me faire de tels compliments sur ma fiction, merci. Bisoux à toi !

Linda: C'est vrai, le blog est quelque chosed'assez simple en apparence et pourles questions pratiques c'est pas l'idéal mais néamoins c'est grace à lui que j'ai eu un tel succès.J'ai commencé sur FanFiction mais je n'ai eu que peu de succès (ou en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai ressentit !)... je suis très contente d'avoir unenouvelle fan, tu jne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir à un auteur d'avoir des fans ! Merci beaucoup et bonne chance pour ta propre fiction ;) ! Bisoux !


	29. A demi morte

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention, ainsi que le trio de Durmstrang ) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

Un chapitre 29, un ! Du retard, certes, mais le mois de Juillet m'a complètement épuisé ! J'ai travaillé chez ma mère ... c'était abominable et long ! Oui, j'ai été payée, mais quand même ... de plus, j'ai dût me dépècher d'écrire le chapitre 31 (j'ai fini il y a quelques minutes, ouf " !). Sinon, j'ai décider de cesser ma fiction "Mean Girls" car je n'ai ni le courage de m'en occuper, ni le temps de la terminer (mon été est charger, quitte à écrire, je préfère faire "Sans toi je ne suis pas moi ..." et puis après c'est la rentrée en 1eS ... !). Voilà voilà !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 29 : A demi-morte 

Dumbledore. C'est la personne qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard.

« Oh, Elena, où cours-tu donc si vite ? N'es-tu pas supposé être en cours ?

- Non … Papa … Maman … »

Elle se leva avec difficulté et s'effondra dans les bras du vieil homme. Il la serra contre elle comme l'aurai fait ses parents, s'ils étaient encore de ce monde à l'heure actuelle.

« Je sais … Elena, tu dois restée forte … c'est dur de perdre les gens qu'on aime … Harry sera le premier à le dire. Ne pleure pas ... tu veux qu'on aille dans mon bureau prendre une tasse de thé ? »

Elena le regarda, larmoyante. Du thé ? Ce qu'elle avait envie en ce moment ce n'était sûrement pas une tasse de thé. Elle se recula lentement et repris sa course à travers le château. La jeune fille trouva refuge dans un petit coin du parc, à l'abri des regards. Elle pleura, pleura et pleura encore et encore. Ses larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter, et même si elle le voulait, elles ne s'arrêteraient pas. Le soleil se coucha et bientôt la Serpentarde se sentit obligée de rentrée, le vent lui glaçant les os. Personne dans la salle commune … l'horloge indiquait 20h, ils devaient peut être encore dans la Grande Salle. Elle prit une douche puis s'engouffra dans sa chambre.

La nuit fut longue, très longue. Elle ne dormi pas de la nuit. Ses parents étaient morts. Plus jamais elle ne les embrasserait, plus jamais elle ne les câlinerait, plus jamais elle ne les verrait. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle avait le sentiment d'être abandonné de tous, d'être seule … seule au monde.

Durant la semaine, elle sécha la moitié de ses cours. Seule Hermione osait lui adresser quelques mots. Aucun des Gryffondors n'osait vraiment l'approcher, de peur d'une réaction violente de la part de la brune. Chaque soir, Harry se dit que le lendemain, il irait lui parler, mais chaque lendemain, il se dégonfla lamentablement.

Samedi. Dumbledore attendit Elena dans son bureau. Elle vint, habillée d'une petite robe noire de dentelle et de satin. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon, seules quelques mèches plus courtes en sortaient et tombaient sur son visage couleur neige.

« Bonjour Elena »

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers un petit objet posé sur une étagère.

« Sais-tu ce que c'est ? C'est un Portoloin. Lorsque tu le touches, il te mène à un endroit précis. C'est ce que l'on va utiliser pour aller dans un petit cimetière, près d'un village se trouvant à quelques heures de Londres. Je crois que vous aviez une demeure secondaire là-bas non ? »

Oui. Elle y avait d'ailleurs passé de bons moments. De savoirs ses parents enterrés non loin, ça la rassurait … ils seront tranquilles, la ville de Londres n'est pas une ville pour les morts.

Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha de l'objet. Ils le touchèrent en même temps et en quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent dans ce cimetière. Il pleuvait des cornes. Dumbledore ouvrit un parapluie afin qu'Elena et lui ne soient pas trop trempés. Quelques membres de l'Ordre étaient présents. L'orpheline ne les connaissait pas. Il y avait une fille avec des cheveux longs et oranges, un homme aux traits tirés ayant quelques cicatrices sur le visage et enfin un couple de roux. Le Professeur s'approcha d'eux et les salua d'un signe de tête. Un lourd silence pesa … celle qui le brisa fut la petite dame rondelette et rousse.

« Elena … mon nom est Mrs Weasley, je suis la maman de Ron … »

Bizarrement, elle s'en doutait. Ron ressemblait énormément à ses parents.

« Lui, dit-elle en montrant un grand homme à ses côtés, c'est mon mari. Cet homme se nomme Remus Lupin et cette jeune fille, Tonks. »

Tonks. C'était elle la porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle qui a écrit à Dumbledore … Tonks ne regardait pas Elena. Elle n'osait pas. Se sentait-elle honteuse ? Elle ne devrait pas … ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Le Curé arriva peu de temps après. Il reconnu tout de suite la petite, qui avait d'ailleurs encore grandit. Les longs manteaux des sorciers cachaient leurs habits extravagants. Elena, sentant l'air se rafraîchir de plus en plus, boutonna sa veste noire. La petite cérémonie dura un peu plus d'une demi-heure. Elena jeta sur le cercueil deux roses pourpres. Une seule et unique larme s'échappa de son œil et coula le long de sa joue. Sur la pierre tombale, étaient inscrits les noms de ses chers et tendres parents. Sa seule famille.

Dumbledore échangea quelques mots brefs avec ses vieux amis puis se tourna vers la jeune fille :

« Pour ta sécurité, il te sera impossible de rester seule chez toi désormais. Si tu veux récupérer quelques effets personnels, nous pouvons y aller tout de suite. »

Oui, ses affaires. Excellente chose. Elle acquiesça d'un petit et timide signe de tête. Il ne fallu pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'il se retrouve devant la porte de sa maison. La Serpentarde effleura du bout des doigts le bois vernis devant elle, puis décida d'entrer. La maison était saccagée. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareil désordre. Elle monta les escaliers et commença à faire une valise de toutes ses affaires : albums photos, objets fétiches … Elle tomba sur un carton dans l'armoire de ses parents. Un carton poussiéreux. Il contenait le vieil uniforme de son père ainsi que divers armes blanches et à feux. Elle s'empressa d'ailleurs, de fourrer le tout avec ses autres affaires, ça lui servirait peut-être un jour, qui sait.

Au bout d'une heure, elle redescendit, une valise pleine à craquer dans chaque main. Le Directeur les allégea à l'aide d'un sort et dit à la jeune fille qu'il était temps de rentrer à Poudlard. Elle acquiesça et tous deux se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le château.

Sa chambre, son cocoon. Elle y entra et n'en sortit pas. Quelques allers-retours vers la salle de bain mais seulement lorsque tout le monde était en cours. Drogue, Alcool, Tabac … Drogue, Alcool, Tabac … nuits blanches … voilà à quoi se résumait le train-train quotidien d'Elena Kalèchkovna. Mais ses réserves s'épuisaient de plus en plus vites … elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps et le manque l'amènerait à sortir de l'enceinte du château en toute illégalité pour aller se procurer toutes ces choses. Heureusement qu'elle avait retrouver son petit coffret l'autre jour … ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle tombait en dépression … et celle-là était tellement intense que si elle n'avait pas tout ça, elle se serait déjà suicidée.

Une semaine. Ce fut le laps de temps « tranquille » qu'obtenu Elena avant que les Professeurs de Poudlard ne débarquent dans sa chambre de force. Ils la retrouvèrent, à demi morte, dans un coin de sa chambre, une cigarette éteinte entre ses doigts maigres. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que ses doigts, tout son corps était maigre. Son teint était plus blanc que jamais … elle n'avait pas mangé depuis si longtemps.

« Pompom, allez lui préparer un lit dans votre infirmerie le plus rapidement possible, ordonna Dumbledore. Minerva, réunissez tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle … je ne veux personne dans les couloirs. Severus, transportez-la à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh lui donnera ses premiers soins. »

Tous s'exécutèrent sans discuter. Elle ne mourrait pas … pas ce soir … pas comme ça.

Blanc. Du blanc partout. Etait-elle au paradis ? La mort l'avait-elle prise ? Non … rien de tout cela. C'était l'infirmerie.

« Vous nous avez fait une peur bleue, Miss ! »

Mrs Pomfresh s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un plateau-repas sur ses genoux. Elena regarda la nourriture un instant. Elle avait envie de vomir ... trop, il y en avait trop à la fois … Elle prit le plateau avec le peu de forces qui lui restait et le mit sur sa table de chevet. Voyant qu'elle ne toucherait pas à son petit déjeuné, l'Infirmière lui fit avalé quelques potions, les même depuis hier soir … le seul moyen d'ingurgiter toutes les vitamines nécessaires à sa survie.

Dumbledore ne tarda pas de montrer le bout de son nez. Il s'assit sur une chaise, près du lit de la malade. Il avait l'air rassuré de la voir éveillée.

« Elena … je suis heureux de te voir ainsi. J'ai bien cru ne jamais te revoir vivante.

- Je … Professeur … je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien … si tu me promets de ne plus recommencer à l'avenir. Je n'aimerai pas qu'ils ajoutent un nom en dessous de celui de tes parents. »

C'est pourtant ce qu'elle avait souhaiter : les rejoindre.

« Il y a tant de gens qui seraient attristé de ta disparition.

- Comme qui ? demanda-elle sur un ton de défis.

- Tes amis par exemple. Harry, Ron et Hermione … sans parler de tous les autres Gryffondors avec qui tu as sympathisé. Moi-même je tiens à toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi je tiens à toi ? Parce que j'aime tous mes élèves … mêmes ceux qui me déteste, dit-il en riant. »

/Je tiens à toi plus que tu ne penses, Elena …/

Elle rit avec lui. C'est vrai que le Directeur aimait tout le monde.

« Et, rajouta-t-il, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui avait l'air inquiet de ton état.

- Qui donc ?

- Un jeune homme blond de la maison de Serpentard … je l'ai vu patrouiller près de l'infirmerie … il regardait même par la serrure de la porte, fit-il amusé en y repensant !

- Aucun élève de ma maison ne m'aime Professeur.

- Pas a ce que j'ai vu. Bien, je suppose que tu souhaites te reposer à présent …

- A vrai dire … oui et non. J'aimerai rester seule, mais pas dans un lit de l'Infirmerie.

- Alors je pense que la Bibliothèque est l'endroit parfait. Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux aujourd'hui mais demain je veux te voir en cours, c'est compris ?

- Entendu, dit-elle en souriant. »

Sur ce, il la quitta. Quelques minutes après son départ, Elena se leva, s'habilla d'un jean et d'un pull tous deux noirs, salua Mrs Pomfresh et sortit lentement de l'Infirmerie. Les couloirs étaient vides et le bruit de ses pas résonnaient.

Elle poussa une des deux grandes portes de la Bibliothèque et entra dans ce vaste espace. Des livres, par milliers … à droite, à gauche, en haut, en bas … un vrai labyrinthe de culture et de connaissances diverses. Elle traversa lentement les allées … jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un panneau : « Réserve ». Réserve ? Que pouvait-t-il y avoir à l'intérieur ? La jeune fille haussa les épaules et passa son chemin.

Au bout d'une petite heure, elle trouva un ouvrage sur la composition du monde magique depuis le XVIIe siècle. Elle le feuilleta jusqu'à tombé sur un chapitre traitant des sangs pures … cette discorde au sujet de la pureté était donc plus vieille qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Des mots inconnus ou presque apparaissaient devant ses yeux au fur et à mesure de sa lecture : « Mangemorts », « Magie Noire » et enfin « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ». Qui est-il donc ? D'après ce livre, c'est un monstre. C'est aussi l'avis d'Harry … elle savaient juste que c'était son ami qui l'avait détruit en partit lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Et depuis peu, que c'était lui qui avait fait tuer ses parents. Le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains était très incomplet sur le sujet. Des questions commençaient à voir le jour dans sa tête et aucune réponse possible. Il fallait chercher ailleurs.

La Serpentarde se leva et parcoura la bibliothèque de long en large pendant plusieurs heures, sans prendre le temps de manger à midi. Rien ou presque. Malgré la quantité impressionnante de grimoires, elle n'obtenu que peu d'informations. Sa dernière chance se trouvait belle est bien dans cette Réserve. L'accès était interdit sans une autorisation d'un professeur, ses espoirs s'envolaient. Désespérée, elle fit les cent pas près de sa table de travail et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. C'est là qu'elle sentit un bout de papier. Elle s'empressa de l'extirper de là et le lit :

« L'élève Elena Kalèchkovna, 6e année à Serpentard, a l'autorisation d'approfondir ses recherches dans la Réserve.

Albus Dumbledore. »

Mais … comment ? Dumbledore … il avait anticipé … ce sorcier l'étonnera toujours !

Heureuse, elle se rendit au bureau de Mrs Pince et lui présenta le mot. La vieille Bibliothécaire regarda le message, perplexe. Elle dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence que c'était bien une autorisation officielle et alla ouvrir la Réserve pour la jeune fille ici présente.

La pièce sentait le renfermé, la poussière trônait dans chaque coin. Mrs Pince ferma la porte et laissa Elena, seule. Par où commencer ? Elle retroussa ses manches et commença ses recherches. Les livres de cette salle n'étaient pas du tout comme ceux de la Bibliothèque principale … certains étaient agressifs … très agressifs ! La fin de journée approcha. Elle rangea ses affaires et retourna à L'infirmerie pour prendre ses vitamines. Après avoir bu ses différents sirops, elle rentra dans sa chambre, sans aller voir ses amis, peu soucieuse de leur sort.

Ce matin là, elle se leva tôt. Pourquoi ? Pour continuer ses recherches. En arrivant dans la Bibliothèque, elle salua Mrs Pince, qui était arrivé quelques minutes auparavant, puis se dirigea vers son antre : Sa Réserve.

Et ce fût comme ça pendant une semaine … avant et après les cours, elle se plongea dans les livres mystérieux de cette pièce sale et sombre. Ses recherches avançaient de jour en jour.

Dimanche. Elena passa sa journée, assise sur le carrelage froid, à consulter de vieux grimoires. Elle le sentait. Elle sentait qu'elle approchait. Qu'un dénouement allait se produire. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il s'accomplirait ce jour même. Alors qu'elle en apprenait plus sur son ennemis, un chapitre l'interpella : « Signes propres à la magie noire et aux forces du mal ». Curieuse, elle commença à le lire. Elle y découvrit d'ailleurs, la marque des Mangemorts … celle qu'ils avaient, d'après ce livre, sur l'avant bras … un système mis au point par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour rappeler ses fidèles à lui. La jeune fille tourna la page, et se figea. Le signe suivant … il lui était si familier. Elle l'avait tellement vu :

_« D'après la légende, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom aurait eu un enfant qui, selon une prophétie, pourrait faire pencher la balance du côté du Lord ou de celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce sorcier aurai la capacité de tuer le survivant qui, rappelons-le, est destiné à détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cet héritier maléfique serait identifiable grâce à un signe, proche de celui des Mangemorts : même emplacement sur le corps de l'individu, seule son dessin est différent. Si l'on en croit les sources, il aurait la forme d'un serpent, enroulé autour d'une rose … »_

Elena arrêta sa lecture. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Prises de bouffées de chaleur, elle releva sa manche et, lentement, retira le long ruban qui entourait son avant bras gauche. Elle posa son bras sur le livre. Merlin, l'héritier maléfique … c'était elle, Elena Kalèchkovna, fille de Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.


	30. Maudite

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention, ainsi que le trio de Durmstrang ) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Ne tape pas l'auteur, ne taper pas l'auteur " ! Oui, oui, je suis en retard ... de beaucoup en plus ... je suis sincèrement désolée d'ailleurs. Pour la peine, j'ai un chapitre 30 et 31 pour vous (vous me pardonnez alors ?) ! Pour moi, les vacances ont été sympa en aout, j'ai réussi a mettre un pied à Paris la dernière semaine (youpi !) et voir tous mes amis (ainsi que mes premiers fans ) ! Sinon, rentrée chargée (même très chargée ...). Je suis épuisée, la 1eS c'est ... fatigant (surtout quand on a une prof de merde en Maths ... sans commentaire) ! Voilà voilà, j'arrête de raconter ma vie d'adolescente et vous laisse déguster ces deux avant-dernier chapitre (oui oui, c'est la fin du Tome 1 ... je viens de finir le chapitre 32 et j'ai décidé d'arrêter la partie 1 là).

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Maudite 

Elena n'en avait pas dormit de la nuit. Tout au long de sa vie, elle n'avait rêvé que de deux choses en particulier. La première étant de retrouver son vrai père et, la deuxième, de tuer l'assassin de sa mère. Les choses étaient à présent plus simples mais en même temps plus complexes … ces deux personnes n'en sont en fait qu'une seule. Comment une femme aussi douce et gentille que sa mère avait pu avoir quelconque relations avec un être aussi abjecte et dépourvu de bons sentiments ? C'était insensé !

Au petit matin, elle se dirigea avec lenteur dans la salle de bain et y resta quelques heures. Elle avait espéré que ce soit un cauchemar et qu'avec une bonne douche froide, elle se réveillerait en sursaut dans son lit … malheureusement, c'était bien la réalité.

Après s'être préparée, elle prit son précieux livre « emprunté illégalement » la veille et le glissa soigneusement dans son sac. L'heure d'allée en cours était arrivée.

Potion. Un cours dont la jeune Serpentarde se serait bien passé en ce moment, mais elle avait promis à Dumbledore qu'elle ne raterait plus aucun cours … maudite soit cette promesse !

Pour couronner le tout, le Professeur Rogue choisit mal son jour pour énervée son élève qui était loin d'être d'humeur joyeuse :

« Miss Kalèchkovna ! Avez-vous suivit ce que je viens de dire ? »

La jeune fille en question sortit de ses pensées, toutes dirigées vers sa récente découverte. Non, bien sûre, elle n'avait pas suivit le cours … mais elle s'en moquait bien :

« Non et c'est le cadet de mes soucis, dit-elle avec le ton le plus neutre. »

Les traits de Rogue se durcirent.

« Tiens donc ! Et pour qui vous prenez-vous pour vous permettre une telle chose ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes apprécié du Directeur que vous pouvez faire la loi où bon vous semble, et surtout pas lors de mon cours !

- Ne parlez pas sans savoir, Professeur. Vous seriez étonné par certaines choses …

- Ah oui ? Alors qui êtes vous, à part une petite peste de 17 ans ? »

Elena rit. Non pas d'un rire joyeux mais d'un rire jaune … un rire qui fit frissonner les élèves présents autour d'elle. Elle sortit de son sac le grimoire et l'ouvrit à la page ornée de la marque. Avec un naturel que personne ne connaissait, elle lu les quelques lignes à côté du dessin. Tout le monde l'écoutait, voulant savoir où elle voulait en venir. Rogue s'en doutait … mais n'y croyait pas trop.

L'héritière se leva avec grâce et mit lentement à découvert son avant-bras tatoué. Aux yeux de tous, elle mit les deux marques l'une à côté de l'autre. Elles étaient identiques. Les élèves, Serpentards comme Gryffondors, la regardèrent avec des yeux ébahis. Quand au Maître des Potions, ses craintes se confirmèrent.

« L'héritier de Vous-savez-qui … c'est moi. Je suis la fille de Lord Voldemort ! »

Au nom du Mage Maléfique, certains tremblèrent, d'autres eurent un hoquet de surprise.

Elena sourit largement. Leur réaction était exactement celle qu'elle avait voulu qu'ils aient … mi-effrayez, mi-surpris. Le Professeur Rogue n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Bien sûre il avait entendu parlé de cette rumeur selon laquelle Voldemort aurait eu un enfant … mais il ne la pensait pas vraie. A présent, la vérité était devant lui … Elena était la fille du sorcier le plus abjecte existant sur cette planète ! Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se décida d'intervenir :

« Mr Malefoy, veuillez garder la classe en mon absence. Miss Kalèchkovna et moi devons allez voir le Directeur. »

Il empoigna Elena par le bras, celui où se trouvait la marque, et la tira jusqu'au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle se laissa faire, une expression perverse sur le visage. Jamais elle n'avait sourie ainsi … c'était effrayant, même pour Severus Rogue.

Ils entrèrent en fracas dans la pièce circulaire, surprenant ainsi le Directeur :

« Severus, Elena … quel vent vous amène ?

- Regardez donc son bras et vous saurez ! »

Il lâcha négligemment son élève, dévoilant ainsi le dessin incrusté dans la peau claire de la jeune fille. Etonnement, Albus garda une expression sereine à la vue de la rose et du serpent. Il leva les yeux vers Severus et dit d'une voix tranquille :

« C'est la fille cachée de Voldemort, Severus. Je le sais … depuis bien longtemps à vrai dire.

- Quoi ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux gras. »

Elena perdit son sourire.

« Vous le saviez depuis longtemps et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- Elena, c'est plus compliqué que ça …

- Vous saviez que je rêvais de connaître l'identité de mon père !

- J'aurai pu te laisser un peu plus dans l'ignorance … sans l'autorisation d'aller dans la réserve, jamais tu n'aurais découverts ta véritable identité ! »

Elle se tue. C'est vrai … mais tout de même, il aurait pu le faire plus tôt ! Rogue, quand à lui, fulminait.

« Albus … ne me dites pas que …

- Si Severus … malheureusement si … »

/Mais de quoi ils parlent ces deux-là ? Cheveux-Gras fait une de ces têtes … plus affreux que d'habitude /

« Puis-je vous parlez seul Albus ? demanda, excédé, le Professeur Rogue.

- Oh, bien sûre … Elena ? Peux-tu nous laisser ? »

Elle hocha la tête et sortie. Lorsque ses pas se furent lointains, les deux hommes reprirent leur conversation.

« L'ordure qui as engrossé Ludivine c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même … merlin !

- Severus, calmez vous …

- Comment pourrais-je me calmer ? Cet enfoiré a …

- Le passé c'est le passé mon cher ami. Regardez vers l'avenir. Il nous faut protéger cette enfant ! Si elle tombe entre les griffes de cet être sans cœur, c'est la fin … la fin ! »

Le Maître des Potions réfléchis un instant, puis repris d'un ton plus calme :

« Dites-moi Albus … pourquoi est-elle partie ? Je sais que vous le savez, ne mentez pas !

- Elle a fuit parce qu'elle avait honte. Honte de s'être laissée avoir ainsi … honte de porter un enfant du sorcier le plus noir de notre ère … tellement honte qu'elle a voulu disparaître du monde des sorcier, car elle ne pouvais plus se montrer, surtout devant vous.

- Mais j'aurai compris … je ne suis pas stupide !

- Comprenez-la … elle était paniquée. Lorsqu'elle a reçu le résultat du test de grossesse, elle a su que son bébé n'était pas de vous. Elle est venue me voir m'a fait promettre de ne jamais révéler sa cachette à qui que ce soit. Elle s'est donc réfugiée dans une petite ville campagnarde de France. Un endroit où personne ne l'aurait retrouvé. Enfin, c'est ce que nous avons cru … car Voldemort l'a retrouvé et il a bien failli mettre la main sur Elena. Mais, par chance, ce jour là, la petite était avec sa tante et son oncle. »

Après ce court récit, Severus s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche, gardant son visage entre ses mains.

« Et dire que j'ai rendu la vie dure à celle qui aurait dut être ma fille … je ne pensais qu'à me venger … me venger parce que sa mère m'a brisé le cœur ... si seulement j'avais su cela plutôt … »

Dumbledore s'approcha de son ancien élève et posa sur son épaule une main compatissante.

« Il est toujours temps de se rattraper … car moins Elena se sentira bien avec nous, plus elle se dirigera inconsciemment vers Lui. »

Elena marchait avec lenteur dans les couloirs. On lui cachait des choses … beaucoup de choses … trop de choses. Cela lui tapait d'ailleurs sur les nerfs.

La fin des cours ne tarda pas à venir. L'histoire se répandit à une vitesse folle et en journée, toute l'école était au courant. Lorsqu'elle arrivait, les plus jeunes allèrent se réfugier ailleurs contrairement aux plus grands qui restèrent sur place mais qui n'osèrent pas la regarder. Elle aimait cette situation mais en même temps la détestait. Pourquoi elle ? Pourrait-elle un jour vivre en paix ?

Au fur et à mesure des jours, elle se sentait de plus en plus seule … les seules fois où elle avait une once de dialogue c'était en classe, lorsqu'elle posait une question à un professeur. Mais même eux essayaient d'éviter de lui parler … tous sauf un. Un qui du jour au lendemain était devenu plus doux avec elle : Severus Rogue. Etrangement, elle ne fit pas attention à ces marques de gentillesses qu'il lui faisait ouvertement en cours. Elle s'en fichait … tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était retrouver sa vie d'avant. Sa belle vie. Celle où elle était aimée de tous ou presque. Celle où elle ne se souciait que de ces histoires de cœur … ce temps est bien loin à présent.

Elena était dans sa chambre ce soir là. Encore un soir à rester seule dans son coin, à regarder haineusement les derniers élèves rentrer au château, riants entre eux. Elle détestait ce bonheur qui lui passait sous le nez, qui le narguait. Elle détestait aussi celui qui est la cause de tout ça, Voldemort. Et, pour finir, elle se détestait aussi. Elle se détestait parce que, qu'elle le veuille ou non, Voldemort était en elle … Voldemort était son père et comme tout enfant, elle était constituée à moitié de lui. Lui, ce monstre.

Peu à peu, les envies de mourir arrivèrent en elle. Dans ces jours les plus noirs, elle voulait en finir.

/Que la mort doit être douce par rapport à ça …/

Mais non, l'héritière ne referait pas comme avant. Elle ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur. Elle n'attendrait pas la mort … elle irait la trouver elle-même ! Une mort brève. Mais laquelle ?

Et c'est là qu'elle laissa promener son regard par la fenêtre, à la recherche d'une solution. Ses yeux bleus s'arrêtèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch. Mais oui ! Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Une chute … une chute lors du prochain match, Gryffondor/Serpentard ! Une mort royale, que tout le monde pourra voir sans intervenir. Merveilleux !

Ca y est, le jour J était arrivé. Ce jour qu'Elena avait tant attendu.

Elle se changea dans sa chambre ce qui expliqua pourquoi elle arriva sur le Terrain déjà prête, le balais tenu fermement dans sa main délicate. Les autres joueurs ne tardèrent pas à faire leur entrée. Harry et Drago se serrèrent la main avec férocité tout en se mitraillant du regard. Après le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine, le jeu commença. Serpentard était très en forme aujourd'hui … surtout la jeune Serpentarde qui ne cessait de marquer toutes les dix minutes. Tous les espoirs reposaient sur la capture du Vif d'Or. Si le Survivant l'attrapait, Gryffondor avait encore une chance de gagner la coupe … dans le cas contraire, Serpentard l'emportait largement.

En plein milieu de match, Elena, sous les yeux de tous, monta en pic vers le ciel. Elle était tellement loin que, des tribunes, elle n'était plus qu'un point parmi les nuages d'un blanc immaculé.

La jeune fille posa ses pieds, l'un après l'autre, sur le manche du balai en équilibres. Puis, lentement, elle se leva et regarda le soleil. C'est la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait briller … tant pis, c'est sans doute mieux ainsi.

Elena ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber dans le vide. Elle allait de plus en plus vite, attendant patiemment de rencontrer le sol avec brutalité.

Dans les Tribunes, on se demandait où elle était passée. Et leur réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Ils virent une minuscule tache grossirent, puis prendre la forme d'un corps. Harry et Drago avaient, depuis quelques dizaines de secondes, commencé leur course après le Vif d'Or. Lorsque des cris angoissés atteignirent les oreilles du blond, il laissa ses yeux parcourir le ciel et c'est avec stupeur qu'il vit sa belle dévaler les mètres qui la séparait du sol avec rapidité. Elle allait s'écraser, il devait faire quelque chose. Au diable la victoire espérée depuis des années !

Drago fit demi-tour et se précipita sur Elena. Elle allait toucher le sol, il ne restait plus que quelques mètres mais avant que la moindre parcelle de son corps pâle ne frôle l'herbe, deux bras puissants l'attrapèrent par la taille et la ramenèrent contre un corps chaud.

Elena reconnaissait cette odeur … et pourquoi était-elle toujours vivante ? Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit avec horreur qu'elle était sur un balai, maintenue fermement contre une personne qu'elle détestait. Elle se débattit et réussit à faire perdre l'équilibre au jeune homme qui, en voulant la garder, tomba de son balai et entraîna la Serpentarde avec lui. Bien heureusement, ils ne volaient pas très haut, quelques mètres d'altitudes, tout au plus.

Avant que les professeurs n'atteignent l'endroit où ils ont chutés, la jeune fille se releva et se dirigea avec hâte vers le château. A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas que quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et la retourna.

« Rien de casser ? Elena ? »

Drago la regardait de ses yeux bleus-gris, yeux qui avaient toujours envoûté Elena.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Elle arracha son bras à l'emprise du Serpentard et coura se réfugier loin, loin de lui, loin de tout.

Rogue s'approcha de Drago, le pris par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier.

« Où est-elle ? Va-t-elle bien ? Réponds Drago !

- Elle est partie et elle se porte bien … elle n'a pas plus que quelques égratignures. »

Le jeune homme se tue.

« Mais comment a-t-elle fait ? Elle n'a jamais eu de problèmes avant … »

C'est vrai ça … elle n'en a jamais eu avant. Elle qui était toujours parfaitement en équilibre, qui faisait même quelques figures folles sans glisser d'un seul poil de son balai … c'est d'ailleurs le souvenir des précédents entraînements qui alerta Drago.

« Professeur ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit un accident …

- Pardon ?

- J'ai bien peur que … qu'elle n'ai tenté une nouvelle fois d'en finir avec sa vie. »

Harry ruminait, seul, dans son coin. Il avait attrapé le Vif d'Or mais à quoi bon ? Sa meilleure amie, sa joie de vivre, son amour avait failli mourir et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Quel imbécile il était ! Il aurait préféré perdre cette stupide coupe plutôt que de risquer de la perdre elle !

Il s'en mordit d'ailleurs les doigts pendants un moment … il s'en voulait tellement que personne n'osait l'approcher. Seule une personne arrivait encore à discuter avec lui : Ginny. Ils restèrent de plus en plus ensemble et un petit amour naquit entre eux … un amour pour le moment fragile qu'eux-mêmes ne soupçonnaient pas.

Tout avait raté. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle fracassa tout ce qui était à porté de main. A cause de lui, toujours lui ! Ne la laisserait-il jamais tranquille ? Elle le détestait tellement, et elle se détestait aussi de l'aimer tout de même un peu encore … maudite, elle était maudite !

Drago ne tarda pas et entra dans la Salle Commune. Il vit Elena sortir de sa chambre.

« Pourquoi tu es là, toi ?

- Sauf si tu prouves le contraire, c'est tout autant ta Salle Commune que la mienne ! »

La jeune fille ne dit rien et se dirigea vers la Salle de bain tout en bousculant son homologue masculin.

« Que vas-tu faire ? demanda avec hésitation le blond.

- Prendre un bain pour me détendre, sale con ! »

Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce de carrelages blancs et verrouilla la porte. Rapidement, elle se détendit dans l'immense baignoire et commença même à jouer dans l'eau. Elle aimait s'asseoir dans le fond de cette petite piscine et regarder l'eau faire quelques vagues à la surface. Ce qu'elle aimait l'eau … elle s'y sentait si bien dedans … tellement bien qu'elle pourrait y mourir … le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

Nonob: Vieille sadique ? Mais euh, chuis pas vieille xD ! La JEUNE Sadique vous sert enfin de quoi vous ravitailler (et si, Elena c'est la fille de Papy Voldy :p) ! Voilà, bisoux !

•°o.O ζårø O.o°• : Tiens, faudrait aussi que je redevienne lectrice de fanfiction moi (parce qu'avant d'être auteur, je suis une lectrice ) ... merde, pourquoi y'a jamais assez de temps ! Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Bisoux !

Miss.S.Black  Et oui, un Malefoy reste un Malefoy ... enfin pas toujours ... (mince, non je ne dit plus rien ) ! Bisoux à toi !

Ninou: Un auteur est cruel ... mais c'est ainsi qu'il arrive à capter et garder ses lecteurs ;) ! Voilà de quoi te faire plaisir ! Bisoux !

Nenes: Et bien ... oui et non ! Oui, un jour, mais Non, pas maintenant ! Ca sera à voir dans le 2e Tome ! Bisoux !


	31. Une visite surprise

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention, ainsi que le trio de Durmstrang ) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Et le chapitre 31 !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Une visite surprise 

Cinq minutes, puis dix, puis vingt, puis trente … et un silence qui règne. Un silence trop pesant pour Drago.

/Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ? Elle fait plus de bruit que ça d'habitude./

Il fit les cent pas à travers la Salle Commune tout en essayant de comprendre cette absence de manifestation. Puis ses pensées se dirigèrent vers sa tentation de suicide d'il y a quelques temps. Il admis que sa discrétion a failli lui coûter la vie … sa discrétion ?

Un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Non …

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de la salle de bain et toqua contre le bois.

« Elena ? Elena ! »

Pas de réponses. L'angoisse grandit sous sa peau et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient au niveau de ses tempes. Il sortit sa baguette et ouvrit de force la barrière qui les séparait.

Aussitôt il la vit. Son corps flottait à la surface de l'immense baignoire. Elle était encore plus blanche qu'à l'ordinaire.

Habillé de son uniforme, Drago plongea, attrapa le corps nu de la jeune fille par la taille et la sortit au plus vite de l'eau. Trempé, il courra en direction de l'Infirmerie. A chacun de ses pas précipités, il manquait de tomber … mais il s'en fichait. Il se contentait de serrer un peu plus contre lui le corps inerte de sa jouvencelle et de courir plus vite. Il devait la sauver. Non …. non, elle ne devait pas mourir ce soir. Elle avait encore tant à vivre, même si ce n'était pas avec lui … tant pis, ça serait sa punition pour avoir été si stupide !

Drago arriva enfin dans l'Infirmerie. A son grand bonheur, la vieille Pomfresh était en train de ranger ses bocaux non loin de lui.

« Mrs … Mrs Pomfresh ! »

Il n'arrivait plus à parler, le souffle lui manquait. Mais il fit assez de boucan en entrant dans cet endroit, si calme à l'ordinaire, que l'Infirmière se retourna immédiatement et vit avec horreur le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

« Oh, Merlin ! Allongez-là tout de suite sur un lit ! Mais … mais que s'est-il passé ? »

Tout en écoutant l'histoire racontée brièvement par le Serpentard, la Médicomage procéda à divers soins de premiers secours. Elle s'aperçue rapidement que la jeune fille avait avalé une quantité impressionnante d'eau … un peu plus et il aurait été impossible de la sauver. La vieille femme avait besoin de temps et de calme … avec le jeune blond dans ses pattes, elle ne pouvait travailler efficacement. Elle lui demanda alors, pour s'en débarrasser, d'aller prévenir le Professeur McGonagall ainsi que le Professeur Dumbledore de la situation plus que critique.

Drago ne passa pas inaperçue dans les couloirs. Il dégoulinait d'eau et, essoufflé, il lui arrivait de ne plus savoir marcher droit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner au bout d'un couloir, il rencontra violement une masse corporelle. Etalé par terre, il leva les yeux vers l'inconnu … qui était en fait le Professeur Rogue.

« Drago ? A quoi est dut cet empressement ? »

Le Serpentard se releva et essaya d'articuler chacun de ses paroles car sans cela, son professeur ne comprendrait rien.

« Elena … noyé … Infirmerie … doit chercher Dumbledore … et McGonagall … »

Au nom d'Elena, le Maître des Potions écarquilla les yeux. Encore ? Elle avait encore essayé de mourir ? Merlin !

Il bouscula son élève préféré et partit prestement en direction des locaux de Mrs Pomfresh. Drago, lui, continua sa course jusque dans le bureau du Directeur.

Elle était là, allongée, plus blanc que les draps qui enveloppaient son corps inanimé. Elle respirait … son souffle était quasi inexistant, mais elle recommençait tout doucement à respirer. Elle s'en sortirait. Non, ce n'était pas fini pour elle ce soir … mais un peu plus et il aura été nécessaire de faire graver son nom sous celui de ses parents. L'héritière maudite devait vivre … pour le bien de tous. Vivre, mais du bon côté. Du côté de la lumière, du côté de l'Ordre et de Dumbledore … et non pas s'enfermer dans l'obscurité. L'obscurité et la pénombre étaient l'univers de Voldemort … un univers qui ne pourrait jamais rien apporter de bon, que ce soit pour la jeune fille ou pour le monde des sorciers.

Dumbledore, alerté par Drago, ne mit pas longtemps à arriver dans l'Infirmerie. Lorsqu'il entra, un spectacle plus qu'émouvant se produit devant ses yeux. Severus était assit sur une chaise, au chevet de la jolie brune, encore endormie. D'une main hésitante, le Professeur aux cheveux graisseux caressait une des mains fine et délicate d'Elena du bout de ses doigts. Le vieux sorcier s'approcha de son ancien élève et posa une main sur son épaule, geste qu'il avait fait de nombreuse fois avec lui.

« Elle vivra, Severus. Elena est une jeune fille qui ne connait pas sa force, il lui en faut plus pour la tuer.

- Je sais … elle tiens ça de sa mère … quelle merveilleuse sorcière elle était …

- Il serait bon de tout raconter à Elena un jour où l'autre. Elle a le droit d'en connaître un peu plus sur sa mère.

- Oui, je sais … je voulais d'ailleurs vous demander quelque chose. Etant donné qu'Elena n'a plus de foyer, puis-je l'héberger dorénavant si elle est d'accord ?

- Je trouve, Severus, votre proposition très généreuse. Si elle le souhaite, elle ira donc habiter chez vous. »

Ses petits yeux s'ouvrirent. Du blanc … du blanc partout. Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, elle se rendit compte que c'était l'Infirmerie. Etait-elle là depuis longtemps ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Elena se releva légèrement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle fût surprise de découvrir à ses pieds plusieurs paquets de friandises, provenant sûrement de Pré-au-Lard. Mais qui lui avait amené ? Ses amis ? Impossible … ils ne se fréquentaient plus vraiment depuis … depuis déjà quelques temps.

La porte principale s'ouvrit, sortant la jeune patiente de ses pensées. Dumbledore entra, un triste sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bien dormit, Elena ?

- Je crois que oui. Cette nuit de sommeil m'a permis de me reposer suffisamment.

- Cette nuit ? Merlin, non ! Tu es ici depuis bien longtemps ! Cela fait bien une semaine que tu dors paisiblement dans ce lit.

- Une semaine ? Tant que ça ?

- Assurément.

- Mince, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé …

- Tu as fais un petit coma … il est normal que pendant ce temps-là tu n'ai pas eu la notion du temps. »

Un coma ? C'était déjà mieux que les précédentes fois … avec un peu de chance, la prochaine serait la bonne !

« Tu as reçu de la visite pendant ces 7 jours.

- C'est ce que je vois, dit elle en regardant les présents en face d'elle. Savez-vous de qui ?

- Oui. La maison or et rouge soutiens toujours une amie … malgré le fait qu'elle appartienne à la maison ennemie. La fidélité est une grande qualité des Gryffondors … même si parfois on ne la voit pas du premier coup d'œil.

- Harry et les autres … seulement eux ?

- Non, pas seulement. Le Professeur Rogue est venu te voir chaque jour …

- Le Professeur Rogue ? Vous plaisantez ?

- C'est pourtant vrai … il n'est pas ce qu'il paraît. Tu devrais lui laisser sa chance.

- Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir en classe ? Non merci !

- Tu serai surprise par ce qu'il pourrai t'apprendre, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ah, j'allais oublier ! Mr Malefoy doit, soit beaucoup aimer l'Infirmerie, soit beaucoup aimer la personne qui y gît souvent ces derniers temps.

- Malefoy ? Un Malefoy ne connais pas le mot « aimer ». Il ne pense qu'à sa petite personne et se soucis bien peu des autres !

- Ne soit pas si catégorique, même si c'est facile de penser ainsi. Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, fit-il en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil avant de sortir de la pièce. »

Catégorique ? Il y avait de quoi ! Elle qui avait encore le cœur brisé.

Elena avait beau être réveillée, Mrs Pomfresh l'avait obligé à garder son lit encore quelques temps. La barbe ! Il n'y avait rien à faire là-bas ! Même si ces amis venait de temps à autres lui rendre visite quelques minutes, le reste du temps elle s'ennuyait profondément.

Mais son train train quotidien allait bientôt se troubler. Cela faisait 3 jours que Minerva McGonagall assurait le rôle d'Albus à sa place. En effet, ce dernier était partit pour quelques affaires concernant l'Ordre et personne ou presque ne savait quand il allait revenir. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que c'était un piège. Voldemort avait tout prévu. Il avait utilisé diverses ruses pour éloigner le Grand Mage de sa précieuse école afin de pouvoir mieux l'attaquer. Sans lui, elle était vulnérable.

C'était une semaine exactement après l'éveil d'Elena. Un soir … qui aurait pu être un soir comme les autres. Tous étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner. Tous, sauf Elena … obligée de garder le lit sous les ordres de l'Infirmière de Poudlard. D'un seul coup, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la voler et toutes les sources de lumière de la pièce s'éteignirent. La peur grandit dans chacun des corps humains présents … puis des cris. Des hurlements de professeurs et d'élèves. La lumière refit sont apparition et c'est à ce moment précis que tous purent s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient pris au piège. Ils étaient tous prisonniers … prisonniers de ses personnes vêtus de noir et d'un masque cachant leur identité. Tout s'était passé si vite que personne n'a eu le temps d'empêcher cela … les voilà tous ensorcelés et maintenus fermement par un lien magique, plus fort encore que la plus épaisse des chaînes de fer.

Un être entra alors dans la longue salle. C'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il releva sa capuche, dévoilant ainsi sa face de serpent aux captifs.

« Bien le bonsoir mes chers enfants. A vous aussi chers professeurs, siffla-t-il. »

Les Serpentards, dont les parents se trouvaient sous les masques, étaient tout aussi effrayés que les autres élèves. Ils ne regardèrent pas leur père et mère et se contentèrent de rester silencieux comme les autres.

« Que c'est bon de revenir ici … après tout ce temps. Ca n'a pas changé ! »

Harry fulminait. Il ne quitta pas Voldemort du regard. Comment était-il arrivé jusque ici ? Allait-il le tuer aujourd'hui ? Le combat final était-il arrivé ? Comme pour répondre à toutes ses questions, Tom Jedusor se dirigea vers le Survivant et lui répondit, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres :

« Ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresse aujourd'hui. Mais ne te sens pas sauvé pour autant … ton tour viendra ! »

Il parcoura la foule d'élèves debout, alignée contre les murs de la Grande Salle.

« Il manque quelqu'un … »

Il se dirigea vers le Professeur de Métamorphose et la pris par le col de sa robe de sorcier.

« Où est-elle ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, réussit-elle à dire entre ses dents.

- Toujours le sang froid … saletés de Gryffondors ! Je répète ma question : Où est-elle ? »

Elle avait tout vu. Alertée par le bruit, Elena était sortie de son lit et avait passé sa tête par la grande porte de l'Infirmerie. Elle les avait vu. Ces personnes tout en noir, envahissant la salle où tous les autres étaient. Et Lui … elle ne l'avait vu que de dos, mais c'était déjà assez pour comprendre la situation. Discrètement, elle était sortie et avait trouvée refuge dans sa Salle Commune. Quelque chose en elle balaya sa peur d'un seul coup, elle devait aller les aider.

La Serpentarde se précipita dans sa chambre et enfila des vêtements plus convenables que la pitoyable chemise de nuit qu'elle avait gardé depuis quelques jours. Elle s'allongea ensuite à plat ventre et tira un énorme sac de sous son lit. Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur son visage de jeune fille innocente. Elle ouvrit le dit sac et en sortit diverses armes : Une paire de pistolets qu'elle attacha autour de ses hanches à l'aide d'une ceinture, une épée vieille de 4 générations dans un étui attaché dans son dos et un magnifique kalachnikov qu'elle gardait dans ses mains. Tout appartenait avant à son père … elle les avaient retrouvés dans la chambre de ses parents et les avaient mis dans ses valises, pensant qu'ils lui serviraient un jour … c'était le cas aujourd'hui.

Comme si tout allait lentement … comme si le temps ralentissait soudainement son allure. Armée et déterminée, elle avanca à grands pas hors de sa Salle Commune en direction de la Grande Salle. Elle se pointa devant l'immense porte de bois sculpté et la regarda, perplexe. Sa main s'approcha de la poignée puis s'en éloigna comme si elle se demandai si c'était une bonne idée finalement.

Lord Voldemort avait fermer chacune des issues d'un léger coup de main sans pour autant qu'elles soient verrouillées. Il avait lâché le Professeur de Métamorphose violement et avait sortit sa baguette qu'il pointait sur elle, gisant sur le sol.

« Je n'aime pas faire usage de la violence, malheureusement c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouver pour avoir ce que je veux de vous … dit-il d'un ton lasse. Endoloris ! »

Un hurlement retentit. On pouvait l'entendre de n'importe quel coin du château. Un hurlement de douleur causé par l'un des trois sortilèges impardonnables. La jeune Serpentarde l'avait entendu au moment où elle allait franchir le seuil de la porte. Elle ferma les yeux.

/Quand il faut y aller …/

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Elle recula et donna un coup de pied magistral dans l'une des deux portes qui s'ouvrit à la voler.

« TOUS A TERRE, cria-t-elle aux prisonniers qui s'exécutèrent comme ils purent.»

Elle visualisa en quelques secondes où se trouvaient ses ennemis et se mit à tirer avec le kalachnikov de son père. Ses après-midi passés avec son cher père ne lui auront pas été inutiles comme ne cessait de lui répéter sa tendre mère. Elle ne rata jamais sa cible et voyait peu à peu les Mangemorts tombés les uns après les autres. Lorsque son arme fût vidée, elle la lâcha violement et porta ses mains délicates au niveau de ses hanches pour en sortir deux pistolets. Elle attendit un moment puis avança lentement avec une démarche féline vers le Mage Noir. Elena pointa ses armes vers lui et tira avec une expression à la fois sadique et perverse sur son visage.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux tous deux. Voldemort encaissait les coups sans tomber ni saigner. La jeune fille, devant ce spectacle, perdit peu à peu sa joie vicieuse et continua de plus belle avec rage et acharnement.

/Impossible /

Il riait et bougeait à peine lorsque les balles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Ses armes furent bientôt vides. Comment ne pas être dégoûté par un tel résultat ?

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que les Mangemorts s'étaient relevés comme si rien ne s'était produit. Voulant en finir une bonne fois pour toute, elle passa ses bras au dessus de sa tête et sortit sa vieille épée qui, malgré les âges, avait toujours fière allure.

Elena couru alors vers le démoniaque sorcier, brandissant son épée afin d'ouvrir son corps d'un coup vif. Malheureusement, Voldemort sortit sa baguette et la pointa rapidement vers la jeune fille :

« Locomotor Mortis ! »

Sans prévenir, les jambes d'Elena se bloquèrent et le poids de l'épée la fit basculée en avant.

« La récréation est finie ! Je commençais à m'endormir debout ! dit-il en faisant semblant de bailler. »

Il se tourna vers quelques uns de ses disciples.

« Relevez-là ! »

Sans plus attendre, trois Mangemorts se dirigèrent vers l'Héritière, la saisirent par la taille et les bras, et la gardèrent fermement contre eux. Tom Jedusor annula le sortilège bloque-jambe et s'approcha de sa progéniture.

« Bonsoir ma chère enfant. C'est une joie infinie que de te voir enfin ! Te voilà grande, belle et possédant un sacré tempérament …

- Laissez tomber vos flateries sonnant aussi faux qu'un piano mal accordé ! »

Il rit et continua sur sa lancée.

« Les enfants sont de plus en plus reconnaissants de nos jours, être père n'est pas si facile que ça, lança-t-il, provoquant ainsi l'hilarité chez ses serviteurs. Je pensais que tu serai heureuse de voir que ton papa s'est déplacé pour te voir, dit-il en regardant la jeune fille.

- Mon père est mort par votre faute, Monsieur. Tout comme mes deux mères. Nous ne devons pas avoir la même définition de la paternité car pour moi il ne suffit pas de faire les gosses pour s'auto attribuer le statut de « Père ».

- Quelle enfant surprenante ! Tu n'es pas aussi stupide que ta pauvre mère … avec un tel caractère, il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien ma fille ! »

Les Mangemorts rirent de plus belle. Elena rageait. Et les autres suivaient avec attention, allongés par terre, le dialogue entre les deux protagonistes principaux.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour prendre le thé, Miss Jedusor. Je suis ici pour reprendre en main ta pittoresque et mauvaise éducation. Tu as d'immenses qualités et un grand potentiel magique. J'aimerai rattraper le temps perdu et t'instruire comme il se doit. Ce n'est pas ici que tu pourras t'épanouir aussi bien magiquement … tu n'es pas une enfant ordinaire, tu es spéciale, Elena.

- Je me plais très bien ici, merci bien !

- Tu te plais tant que ça ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire … on m'a rapporté que tu étais en dépression et que tu avais déjà essayer de mourir 3 fois. Lorsqu'on est bien, on ne cherche pas à mourir. »

La vérité mise devant elle ainsi lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Oui elle était malheureuse, oui elle était désespérée, incomprise … mais, lui … c'est le mal ! Il avait tué sa famille bon sang !

Voyant qu'elle mesurait le pour et le contre intérieurement, il sourit du coin.

« Avec moi tu seras heureuse, ma petite, rajouta-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Tu pourras tout recommencer à zéro … et puis, tu auras le pouvoir ! »

Le pouvoir. Ce mot sonnait et résonnait dans sa tête. Toutes ses années passées dans l'ombre, dans l'humiliation et la peur. Elle n'avait plus peur à présent et était déterminée à s'en sortir. Mais, Voldemort était-il le bon choix pour cela ?


	32. Une fin et un début

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention, ainsi que le trio de Durmstrang ) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Et voilà ! Avec beaucoup de retard, le dernier chapitre du 1e tome de cette fabuleuse aventure est enfin en ligne sur ! Un livre se referme, mais un autre s'ouvre ! Et c'est avec joie que je vous invite à lire le chapitre 1 de "Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas II" (bien sûr, lisez cette page en entier avant de chercher le tome 2 lol !) ! Vala vala, sinon bonne année à tous !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Une fin et un début 

Le temps s'était arrêté. Ils étaient l'un en face … d'un côté le père et de l'autre la fille. Tout le monde était impatient de savoir quelle serait sa réponse.

Après un long moment de réflexion, faisant montée la pression dans la vaste salle, Elena prit une grande inspiration et regarda son géniteur dans les yeux.

« Ma réponse est … NON ! »

Le sourire étiré de l'Homme à la face de serpent tomba pour laisser place à un visage ravagé par la haine.

« Est-ce là ta décision finale ?

- Oui, répondit-elle sur un ton de défis.

- Alors tu ne m'es plus utile … »

Il sortit sa baguette d'un geste bref et la pointa vers sa fille unique.

« Adieu, chère Elena … Avada …

- EXPELLIARMUS !!! »

La baguette du Lord s'envola alors à l'autre bout de la pièce et une ombre connue de tous fit apparition.

« Laisse cette enfant Tom !

- Dumbledore, toujours là où tu ne devrais pas être ! Je m'en vais pour cette fois, mais sache que la partie n'est pas terminée ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

Le Mage Noir récupéra sa baguette et s'en alla rapidement, suivit de ses disciples. Leur mission avait échouée grâce à l'arrivée du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps : Albus Dumbledore.

Avec un air calme, il regarda ses élèves et collègues.

« Que les Préfets accompagnent tous les élèves dans leur Salle Commune respective. Quand aux Professeurs, ils me retrouveront dans une petite demi-heure dans mon bureau. »

En un claquement de main, tous s'exécutèrent en silence, encore trop bouleversés par les évènements récemment passés.

« Elena, interpella le Directeur en voyant la jeune Serpentarde parmi les autres élèves de sa maison, viens avec moi. »

Sans dire mots, elle suivit le Professeur dans son bureau. Arrivée, l'héritière s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de celui de Dumbledore et fit mine de s'intéresser à ses pieds. Elle n'osait regarder son aîné, honteuse comme une enfant ayant fait une grosse bêtise.

Après un long silence, le vieil homme se mit à lui parler :

« J'aimerai savoir ce qui t'es passée par la tête. Te jetée ainsi dans la gueule du loup, tu n'as pas été plus consciente qu'une petite fille de 5 ans !

- J'ai …, commença-t-elle avec hésitation, j'ai seulement voulu sauver les autres …, continua-t-elle, peu certaine de croire à ce qu'elle disait.

- Sauver qui ? Personne n'était en danger ! C'était justement pour t'attirer vers Lui tout cette mise en scène ! Et tu es tombée dans le piège comme une …

- Comme une quoi, s'énerva-t-elle ? Comme une conne, c'est ça ?

- Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !

- Mais vous le pensiez tellement fort que n'importe quel idiot aurait pu deviner !

- Ca suffit Elena ! C'est toi qui es en tord, pas moi ! Tu as failli tous nous perdre !

- Et comment ? C'est moi qu'il voulait, non ?

- Il te voulait pour être sûr de gagner, et en cas de refus de ta part, il préférait t'éliminer ! Soit tu étais à Lui, soit tu ne devais plus vivre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de vivre !

- Ne soit pas stupide ! Le monde sorcier compte sûr toi !

- Je n'ai peut être pas envie d'assumer la responsabilité qu'on m'a attribué à la naissance. J'ai peut être envie de faire ce que j'ai envie !

- Envie de mourir et de condamner notre monde par la même occasion ?

- C'est Harry le survivant, pas moi ! C'est à lui de sauver le monde !

- Je crois en Harry, mais je sais aussi qu'il est faible contre Voldemort. Et puis, je ne veux en aucun cas te perdre.

- Me perdre ? De toutes façons, vous ne voulez de moi que pour ce que je peux faire et non ce que je suis réellement … »

Le regard du Directeur s'attrista.

« Ces paroles sont très blessante, Elena. Tu parles comme si je ne te considérais que comme une chose et non comme une personne à part entière.

- C'est pourtant ma vision des choses … »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, mettant fin à cette discussion plus qu'animée.

« Entrez »

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place au Professeur Rogue, en avance d'une dizaine de minutes.

« Je ne dérange pas, j'espère ?

- Non, bien sûr, Severus. »

Elena fuyait le regard des deux hommes fixés sur elle. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, sortir de cette pièce au plus vite.

« Etant donné que nous sommes réunis tous les trois, je pense qu'il est temps de te parler de quelque chose, Elena.

- De quoi ?

- Tu sais que tu n'as plus de famille …

- Non, sans blague …, murmura-t-elle avec ironie.

- Il est donc important de décider, continua le Directeur en ignorant sa remarque, où tu vas loger pendant les vacances d'été.

- C'est déjà tout décidé, je vais vivre chez moi !

- Il est hors de question que tu vives seule, Elena ! s'exclama le Maître des Potions.

- Le Professeur Rogue a raison, il serait irresponsable de te laisser sans protection. Et Poudlard n'est plus aussi sûr qu'avant … une personne s'est proposée de t'héberger … »

/Ben voyons, chez qui je vais atterrir ? Mrs Pomfresh où Rusard ?/

« Une personne ici présente … »

/Ici présente ? A moins que le Professeur Dumbledore parle de lui à la 3e personne du singulier, il ne reste que … oh non …/

« Le Professeur Rogue.

- C'est une blague ?

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de plaisanter, intervint le concerné.

- Pourquoi … mais pourquoi vous ? demanda, surprise, Elena.

- C'est trop long à raconter en quelques minutes, de plus les autres professeurs ne vont pas tarder à venir et cela ne les concerne en rien.

- Tout ce que nous te demandons, c'est de nous dire si tu acceptes ou pas. Tu as une semaine pour te décider. Si ta réponse est négative, nous trouverons un autre moyen, mais pour éviter de tout compliquer, j'espère que tout ça se finira par une affirmation de ta part. Sur ce, je t'invite à rejoindre ta Salle Commune. »

Elle sortit précipitamment du bureau de son protecteur en claquant la porte. Un choix … avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Non, bien évidement.

Elena errait dans les couloirs vides, perdue dans ses pensées confuses. Pourquoi avait-elle descendu ses escaliers ? Pourquoi avait-elle voulu se mesurer à son géniteur ? Sauver les autres ? Non … cette excuse était complètement bidon. La curiosité ? En effet, elle mourrait d'envie de savoir à quoi ressemblait Voldemort. L'envie de vengeance ? Assurément, elle voulait lui faire payer son malheur. Elle voulait le détruire, lui faire mal, le voir agoniser devant ses yeux … lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Une réaction violente, certes, mais humaine.

La Serpentarde s'assit par terre, adossée à un mur. Cette hésitation … cette hésitation après sa proposition … pour qu'elle raison avait-elle hésité ? Etait-elle un peu comme son « Père » ? Avait-elle un côté sombre ancrée en elle qui puisse la contrôler à ce point ? Non, impossible … mais la réalité était là …

Depuis l'apparition du Mage Noir dans l'enceinte de l'école, les cours n'avaient plus eu lieu et les examens furent annulés. Tous avaient été choqués par ce soir, sans doute un des plus mauvais qu'ait connu Poudlard.

C'était la fin de l'année. Les élèves, à bord du Poudlard Express, étaient impatients de rentrer chez eux afin de rassurer leurs parents très inquiets en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé. Elena Kalèchkovna, ancienne élève de 6e année à Serpentard fut la seule à ne pas monter à bord du train sorcier. Finalement, elle avait accepté de passer l'été chez son Professeur de Potion, curieuse de connaître certains secrets de Severus Rogue.

Dumbledore, debout devant sa fenêtre, regardait partir la jeune fille au loin, accompagnée par l'homme aux cheveux éternellement gras. La petite ne le savait pas encore, mais son été sera sans doute le plus enrichissant de sa vie.

/La fin de l'année … une page qui se tourne pour en commencer une nouvelle. Que Merlin soit avec nous./


End file.
